TRADUCCION Baby, Oh Baby!
by K-tra
Summary: Harry quiere desesperadamente tener un bebe, Que pasa cuando le pide a Severus Snape que sea su donante? AVISO: Slash del tipo SSHP , Mpreg embarazo masculino
1. PARTE 1

Baby, Oh Baby! 

**Titulo Original:** Baby, Oh Baby!  
**Nombre del Autor:** Enchantress101  
**e-mail del Autor:** Romance  
**Sub Categoria:** Humor  
**Palabras Clave:** Slash MPreg Severus/Harry  
**Rating:** R  
**Resumen:** Harry quiere desesperadamente tener un bebe, y, como dice el dicho, donde hay un deseo hay una manera! Que pasa cuando le pide a Severus Snape que sea su donante? AVISO: Slash del tipo SS/HP , Mpreg(embarazo masculino)  
**Aviso:** Lo de siempre, nada es nuestro todo es de ella

**Titulo:** Baby, Oh Baby!  
**Traductor:** K-tra  
**e-mail del traductor:** Web: http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
**Grupo en Yahoo: **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
**Live Journal: **http// ktra . livejournal . com /  
**Otros Sitios Web de HP que mantengo:  
**Portadas Mundiales de los libros de HP. http // tinyurl .com / o2xfu  
Lista de fics donde Severus es vampiro, la mayoria en ingles:. http// www . geocities . com / severussnapevamps/

Saquen los espacios de los links

Versiòn corregida.. 21.09.2006

* * *

Baby, Oh, Baby!

Capitulo Uno

* * *

"Quiero tener un bebe."

Silencio supremo reinó en la habitación cuando las seis palabras salieron de la boca de Harry. Se movió nervioso en la silla y vacilante miró a sus dos mejores amigos que lo miraban asombrados. _Okay . . . Talvez esa no era la mejor manera de empezar la conversación . . ._

Hermione dejó una taza de humeante café caliente ante su esposo, desde hace un año de casados, Ron Weasley, con un fuerte ruido, causando al oscuro líquido desparramarse sobre el borde. Ron parecía no notarlo aunque el café seguía derramándose por la mesa y hacia su falda. No, estaba muy ocupado intentando poder recuperar la habilidad de hablar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio Ron aclaró su garganta. "¿P-perdóname? ¿Que fue eso? Creo que no te escuche correctamente."

"D_ije_, que quiero tener un bebe," él repetía lo mas lento que podía.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, y la mano de Hermione se deslizó inconcientemente hasta su propio estómago que estaba un poco mas redondo de lo normal. Harry reconoció el mensaje en esa Mirada compartida en sus amigos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos seriamente.

Harry podía admitir que estaba un poco celoso de la relación amorosa entre Ron y Hermione y que quería algo así para si mismo. Había tenido algunas citas, pero no había podido encontrar a esa persona ideal. "No hay razón para sentir pena por mi, ¿okay? yo-"

"No, no, es grandioso!" le dijo Hermione, pateando la pierna de Ron por debajo de la mesa. Él solo se le quedo mirando. "Creo que la adopción es algo _maravilloso_ id-"

"Nunca dije nada sobre adopción."

Hermione parpadeó. "Ah . . ."

Ron resopló y bebió su café. "lamento ser quien te lo tenga que decir, Harry, pero los bebes no crecen en árboles, y sabes. Necesitas una mujer para hacer la otra parte, y, y la última ves que checkee, no salías con mujeres."

Así que Harry es gay, y lo a sido por un tiempo. No era algo que le importara a ninguno de sus amigos, probablemente porque se acostumbraron a ver a Seamus y Dean chupándose la cara al otro por toda la sala común de Gryffindor. Él salió del closet' en su séptimo año, poco después de vencer a Voldemort, y las noticias corrieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts como el viento, aumentadas por la incansable lengua de Lavender Brown. Esto, por alguna razón insondable por Harry, no detuvo su popularidad'. Todo el mundo _aun _quería ser sus amigos, chicas _aún _flirteaban con él (porque el era tan 'lindo' cuando se ponía colorado, según Padma), Colin y Ginny _aún _reclutaban miembros para su Pronto a ser oficial' Harry Potter Fan Club, Malfoy aún _era un tipo molesto_, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando la noticia llegó al público en general (como llegó, nadie lo sabe), Fred y George Weasley con su Línea de caramelos rayo de Harry Potter', dedicada a Harry en agradecimiento por el dinero, agotaron y superaron a las Ranas de Chocolate y a las cajas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott's ese año, haciendo a los gemelos suciamente ricos.

Harry piensa que el mundo mágico funciona de formas misteriosas . . . o era probablemente de mente mas abierta que el mundo Muggle.

"Yo no," dijo Harry. "Pero después de investigar un poco, descubrió una recientemente desarrollada técnica que permite parejas del mismo sexo, quedar embarazados . He hablado con un doctor, y el proceso suena relativamente simple."

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Estas SEGURO sobre esto Harry? No hay necesidad de apurarse a ser padre. Solo tienes 21 años."

Bueno, ciertamente no se _sentía _tan joven, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Harry suspiró. "Tu no entiendes, Ron. Tu y Hermione siempre han sido parte de una familia adorable y ahora yo quiero lo mismo para mi." _Quiero poder darle a este niño todo lo que nunca tuve cuando era niño._

Hermione sonrió en apoyo mientras se apoyaba sobre el respaldo de Ron. "¿Eso significa que has encontrado a alguien especial? ¿Cuando lo conoceremos?"

"Er . . ." Ahora ESTO debe ser la parte difícil. "No exactamente. He estado buscando en algunos donantes de esperma-" Harry miro al techo al ver que Ron falseaba varios tosidos y Harry lo miro como diciéndole madurá'. Ron tímidamente sonrío. "Como iba diciendo, He buscado donadores de esperma, pero . . . al final no me interesó. Me gustaría por lo menos _conocer _a la persona."

Ron de repente lucía incomodo y dijo, "Hey, no me mires a _mi_."

Hermione le golpeó detrás de la cabeza. "¡No seas idiota, Ron! En serio, esto es _serio._"

"¡Bueno, También yo!" gritó.

"Solo . . . no hables mas, ¿okay? Toma tu café como un nene bueno . . . eso es, así mismo," murmuraba Hermione mientras Ron retornaba su atención a su taza. "Ahora, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Bueno . . . ah . . . Hermione, mejor siéntate primero," dijo Harry nerviosamente. Él esperó hasta que ella se sentó antes de continuar. "Verán, chicos . . . estuve pensando en alguien . . . Realmente me gustaría que él fuera el padre de mi hijo . . ." Hizo una mueca. Eso suena un poco extraño, considerando de quien estoy hablando . . . "No se si él aceptará . . . Y no estoy seguro de como preguntarle . . ."

"Detente, Harry," ordenó Hermione. "¡Solo dinos quien es él!"

" . . . Profesor Snape."

* * *

20.09.2006

Versiòn corregida.. 21.09.2006


	2. PARTE 2

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

Se corrigió el primer capítulo de las faltas de ortografía y horrores cometidos por miiiiii.. perdón... trataré de que no vuelva a suceder. Ustedes ya me conocen y saben que normalmente eso no me ocurre. No se que me pasó ayer...

NOTA: este capitulo tiene un lenguaje bastante ordinario…después no se quejen, yo les avisé. Además yo no escribí esta historia así que….. buuu….

NOTA 2¿Qué edad tiene él/la que escribió esto?.. 12, se nota que es alguien muy joven por ciertas cosas que ya leeran… sinceramente no me gusta como esta escrita esta historia…., o sea, Snape no es "taaan viejo y taaan grasiento" como dice la escritora….  
Pero bueno, ustedes pidieron esta traducción y la voy a hacer toda, por eso hoy subiré varios capítulos… para terminarla lo antes posible y seguir con otros pedidos que ya son muchos...

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

* * *

"Oh," aspiró Hermione.

Ron escupió su café, largando largos chorros del caliente líquido desde su boca hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Se limpió su boca con la parte de atrás de su mano y saltó. "¿QUE CARAJO! Maldita sea, Harry-"

"RON!" Hermione le gritó, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo en la silla. "No me gusta esto al igual que a ti, pero como amigos, debemos oír a Harry que tiene que decir¿okay?"

Ron gruñó algo que sonó a 'bastardo Viejo y grasiento' y se sentó. Su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo y lucía furioso.

Harry respiró profundo. "Okay. Ahh . . . ¿por donde debería empezar?"

"¿Con el por qué él?" gruñía su mejor amigo. "¿Snape, Harry¿SNAPE¿ El mismo hombre que nos aterrorizó a nosotros y a nuestros amigos por siete años de nuestras vidas¿El mismo hombre que te humillaba sin razón alguna? El _mismo_ hombre que-"

"¿Salvó mi vida un par de veces Y me ayudó a destruir a Voldemort?" interrumpió Harry en una vos un poco irritada. "Si, ese mismo Severus Snape. Ustedes no lo conocen como yo."

Hermione no sabía que decir. Harry quería un bebe por todas las rezones correctas, ella ya lo sabía, pero el método por el que él iba a obtenerlo la preocupaba. De toda la gente . . . Severus Snape? Ella sabía que habían trabajado juntos en las misiones asignadas a ellos por la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore, y es de conocimiento general que Snape había seguido ahí hasta la Batalla Final¿Pero exactamente que tanto llegaron a conocerse?

A la edad de veinte y uno, ella AÚN no podía imaginarse a nadie ser . . . romántico o intimó con Snape. É les muy viejo, muy grasiento, muy frío. Es algo que no podía ser.

"Tiene algunas buenas cualidades. Fuerza, bravura, auto-confidente, extremadamente inteligente, es un poderoso mago . . . todo lo que quiero que mi hijo sea."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Pero Harry . . . é les tan . . . _viejo_¿Estás seguro que él haría esto? Quiero decir-"

"Se que no hay garantías," dijo Harry rápidamente, "pero por lo menos lo voy a intentar. No pierdo nada con preguntar."

Ron se río. "Ah, si? Ya puedo imaginármelo ¡LA! Maldición solo por preguntarle Mirá, Yo tengo el número de teléfono de Oliver Wood. Y recuerdo que hasta hace poco estabas interesado en él." Sus cejas rojas comenzaron a moverse de arriba a abajo sugestivamente. "Llámalo y-"

Harry gritó violentamente. "¡YO NUNCA estuve interesado en Oliver! No sé quien te dijo eso, pero . . . no importa. Solo quieres sacarme del tema."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! No puedo creer que quieras a SNAPE para que sea el padre e tu hijo, Harry. Quiero decir, ya es bastante raro, imaginarte con una barriga creciendo y todo . . ." Ron tembló. "¿Pero no puedes querer que tu hijo tenga los genes de SNAPE! Nariz tipo gancho, pelo grasoso . . . argh . . .Tu hijo será horroroso."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Tu no sabes eso."

"Además, Ron, no todo es la apariencia," dijo Hermione, golpeándolo con fuerza. " No seas tan vano."

"Okay, okay. Supongo que Harry es un tipo atractivo, así que sus genes buenos pueden cancelar los de Snape . . . no es que lo esté aprobando o algo," Ron agregó rápidamente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en negación. ¿Por que ella se había casado con él? Ya ni ella lo sabe. "Harry, estás preparado para explicarle a tu hijo cuando él o ella se lo suficientemente mayor el porque él o ella no tiene una madre? O ¿Porqué tiene solo un padre en ves de dos? Yo me imagino que sería bastante . . . molesto para un niño el saber que su otro padre no lo quería."

"¡Por supuesto que he pensado en eso! Pero tener a un padre amoroso es mejor que no tener ninguno, como me pasó a mi." Harry se estaba enojando. Parecía que estaban tratando de encontrar cada posible razón por la que él debería NO tener un hijo, en ves de apoyarlo como los amigos se supone que hacen. "Mira, si ustedes no creen que yo debería hacer esto, entonces díganlo. No den mas vueltas."

Ron se incline sobre la mesa y miró directamente a los ojo a Harry. "No creo que debas hacer esto."

Hermione gruñó y le pegó de nuevo. "No lo escuches. Yo opino que adoptar o esperar hasta que encuentres un esposo sería una mejor idea. Mantiene un ambiente más estable para todos."

"Va a HABER un ambiente estable, Hermione."

"Bueno¿Que tiene de malo adoptar?" ella dijo.

Harry suspiró. "Me gustaría tener a un bebe de mi propia carne y sangre. No es realmente justo que las parejas "normales" puedan tener la experiencia de disfrutar la crianza de niños mientras que las parejas homosexuales no pueden. Este procedimiento es como . . . una respuesta a todo¡Y voy a aprovecharla!"

Ron no pudo evitar reírse. "Haa, Harry¡ pareces un portavoz para las parejas gay o algo así!"

Harry saltó de la frustración. "¡Bien¡Bien! Si no van a tomar esto en serio¡entonces voy a hacer esto sin la opinión de ustedes dos!"

"Espera, espera, lo siento, hombre." Ron lo sostuvo del brazo y lo volvió a sentar en la silla. "Okay . . . escucha lo que creo. Has lo que Hermione dice. Espera a encontrar a alguien y _entonces_ procedes a embarazarte, o simplemente adoptas. Será mas fácil para todos de esa manera."

"Talvez no quiera hacerlo de la forma más fácil," dijo Harry tercamente. "Gracias por tu opinión, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas. Solo quería que supieran que ha estado sucediendo, Eso es todo. No pueden cambiarme de idea."

Ron empezó a perder paciencia. "Como quieras. Si es lo que quieres hacer, entonces . . ." Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. "Te apoyo. Solo . . . no esperes que me guste Snape o nada parecido. Eso ya sería demasiado."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es darles la noticia a Sirius y a Remus . . ."

Hermione quedó de boca abierta. "¿Quieres decir que AÚN no les has dicho nada! Sirius se va a poner loco y lo sabes. Él ODIA a Snape."

"Si, mas que yo," Ron agregó. "Bien, dinos después como fue todo. Si Sirius no te mata primero . . ."

Una ves que Harry se fue, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en silencio por un rato, pensando en la extraña conversación que recién habían tenido con su mejor amigo, preguntándose si habían dicho lo correcto, si habían manejado la situación de la mejor manera posible.

- - - - - - -

Harry hizo una pequeña parada en su apartamento en Londres para arreglarse un poco antes de viajar vía Flú hasta la casa de Sirius, donde Remus también vivía. Los dos se 'habían juntado' poco tiempo después que Peter Pettigrew hubiese sido atrapado y forzado a confesar el haber volado una calle llena de Muggles, además de haber dado los datos de la locación secreta de los Potter a Voldemort.

Él no fuñe enviado a Azkaban. Solo recibió un beso de un Dementor.

Una Linda y formal, disculpa _publica_ fue echa a Sirius por el Ministerio de la Magia, pero el padrino de Harry no cree que eso haya sido suficiente por doce años de soledad en la prisión para magos. Demandó al Ministerio por una larga suma de dinero, aparentemente por no haber investigado correctamente el caso y por inculparlo. Hubo un pago rápido que dejó a Sirius y Remus viviendo bastante confortables, con cantidades de dinero para gastar.

Harry estaba contento que su padrino y Remus fueran finalmente felices, pero mas importante, felices _juntos_.

Con su meta en mente, Harry fue hasta la casa de Sirius.

Lo estaban esperando- (Harry ya había enviado un lechuza con la hora estimada de su llegada), y estaban sentados en el comedor prácticamente enroscados uno en el otro. Era lindo, pero Harry realmente no quería ver a su padrino cuarentón en intimas situaciones con alguien.

"Ahem," tosió suavemente interrumpiendo, cepillando un pedazo de hollín de la manga de su camisa.

Remus casi se cae de la falda de Sirius y se puso colorado. Salió de encima de él y estiró su ropa. "Oh, perdónanos Harry. No te oímos . . ."

Sirius solo se reía. "¡Siéntate, siéntate¿Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirnos . . .?"

Harry se sentó frente a los dos amantes y vio como Remus empezaba a moverse mas cerca y mas cerca de Sirius. Sus manos se unieron, Como si se movieran por su propia voluntad. Harry sintió tremendos celos y un dolor en el pecho, pero no le prestó atención. "Si, lo dije. bueno . . ." _Hmm . . . Supongo que no hace ningún daño abrir la discusión de la misma forma que hice con Hermione y Ron._

"He decidido tener un bebe," dijo, mentalmente cruzando sus dedos.

Ambos hombres lo miraron asombrados. "¿Un . . . bebe?" preguntó Remus, su voz quebrándose al pronunciar la segunda palabra.

"Si, un bebe."

"¿Adopción?" Eso venía de Sirius. "Harry¿No crees que eres muy joven para tener un niño? Solo tienes-"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estoy listo. Tu y yo sabemos, Sirius," Harry empezó a decir seriamente, "que solo porque la Guerra terminó no significa que no haya afuera gente que aún me esté buscando para matarme. Tal vez tenga poco tiempo y no quiero perderme de nada en esta vida. Quiero ser padre."

Remus le dio una sonrisa a Harry, recordando como fue feliz James cuando descubrió que iba a ser padre. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan contento. "James estaba tan excitado cuando descubrió que estabas en camino, Harry . . ." dijo Remus en una vos suave.

Sirius frunció el ceño. "Yo no sé . . . ¿Que tan avanzado estas en el proceso de adopción?"

_Oh, aca vamos. _"Umm . . . veras . . . exactamente no es adopción . . . Una Sanadora que se especializa en darle a mujeres infértiles la oportunidad de tener bebes a creado un procedimiento que permitiría a dos hombres a tener un bebe de ellos mismos. Eso es lo que planeo hacer."

"¿Qué¿Esto es seguro¿Ya a sido testeado propiamente?" ladró Sirius. "¿Y quien exactamente es el otro hombre con el que planeaste.?"

Ron y Hermione no habían preguntado nada sobre seguridades, pero él estaba preparado para contestar. Después de todo, se había sentado a hablar con la Sanadora por horas, pasando por cada aspecto del procedimiento. "Así que por lo de la seguridad . . . los riesgos son los de un embarazo normal, pero no ha sido probado aún en _humanos-_"

Sirius se soltó de Remus y junto sus manos en su falda, tratando de no perder su temple. ¿En que a estado pensando Harry¿Quiere probar algo que no ha sido ni probado aún? "No. Absolutamente no. ¡Tu no sabes _que _puede salir mal!"

Harry comenzó a lamentarse. "¡Pero nadie lo sabrá nunca si nadie se anima a probar! No es solo sobre mi. Si esto funciona . . . si produzco un sano, bebe normal, imagina cuanta otra gente en mi misma posición podría disfrutar de ser padres¿Sería EL descubrimiento médico!"

Sirius frunció el ceño. "¿Y que si algo sale mal, he? Has sobrevivido a Voldemort, el mago mas poderosos que haya existido, solo para morir por una tontería de medicina¡No lo creo!"

Remus, por otro lado, creyó que era una Buena idea. Talvez porque le agradaba la idea de tener un hijo por si mismo . . . Pero Sirius no lo aprobaría. Le gustaría saber que pensara su amante sobre niños, particularmente si fuera uno de ellos dos . . .

Remus dio golpecitos a la pierna de Sirius. "Cálmate. Yo creo que es una gran idea, Harry. Parece que has pensado un montón todo ésto."

"Oh, lo e hecho. No tome la decisión de la noche a la mañana."

"Así que¿A quien tienes en mente para ser el otro padre?" preguntó Remus. "¿Has al final encontrado a alguien?"

Harry tragó saliva. Por un momento consideró acercarse a la estufa, en caso de que una salida rápida fuera necesaria, pero decidió que si Sirius lo quiere lo suficiente, saltaría detrás de él. _Se bravo, Harry. Después de todo, tu pateaste el Viejo culo de Voldie, así que puedes hacer esto._

"En realidad, E estado pensando en . . . er . . . un donador de esperma. Si tengo una persona específica en mente . . ." Harry estiraba. "Umm . . . por favor no se enloquezcan ni nada, pero e estado considerando al Profesor Snape."

Tres . . . dos . . . uno . . .

"¿QUE!"

* * *

21.09.2006


	3. PARTE 3

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

Creo que de esta historia voy a subir un capitulo cada dos días..

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

* * *

"¿QUE MIERDA!" explotó Sirius, poniéndose de pié. "¿Te has vuelto loco!"

Harry hizo una mueca como de dolor. Era la segunda ves que él recibía esa reacción. "Yo-"

"No puedes ser en serio," dijo Sirius incrédulamente. "Okay, Puedo vivir con el tema del bebe, eso está bien. Pero esto otro . . . oh no¡Esto es demasiado¡¿O sea que, tu quieres a Severus Snape para que sea _el padre de tu hijo_! Piensa bien sobre esto Harry, okay, solo un _poco_ mas."

"¡YA LO HE HECHO! He estado pensando, pensando y pensando . . ." Harry bajó su tono. "Pero aún quiero que el Profesor Snape sea-"

"Harry," interrumpió Remus gentilmente. "Severus . . . él no puede . . . quiero decir, Severus . . . él puede parecer un bastardo, pero-"

"¿Puede parecer¡¡¡¿PUEDE PARECER¡¡¡Él ES uno¡¡¡Él te ODIA, Harry!" gritaba Sirius y caminaba por toda la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

Harry cambió de gesto. "Él nunca me ODIO."

Una Mirada de shock y escepticismo cruzó por la furiosa cara de Sirius. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer movimientos que se parecían demasiado como si quisiera estrangular algo, o alguien. "¡Detenme, Remus, detenme porque JURO que voy a _lastimarlo_ por decir algo TAN estúpido!"

"¡Mira, él mismo me lo ha DICHO! Durante una de las misiones," Harry respondió.

Sirius dio un gruñido muy a lo perro antes de saltar por encima de la mesa que estaba entre ellos dos. Harry saltó y se salió del lugar justo antes de que su padrino lo atrapara. "¿Y tu le _creíste_!" él rugió, acercándose a Harry con una Mirada asesina en sus ojos. "¿Tu le _creíste_ a ese grasiento, rencoroso, nariz torcida pequeño bastardo de demonio!"

"Ya, ya, Sirius. Cálmate . . ." murmuraba Remus, pero era completamente ignorado.

"¿Que razón tendría para mentirme, Sirius?" protestaba Harry siempre manteniendo una Buena distancia de Sirius. "¡Además, tu no eres quién para hablar de rencor!"

"Y, si recuerdo correctamente," Remus agregaba, "tu eres quien le dio esa nariz torcida-"

"¡Eso es TOTALMENTE irrelevante!" le gritaba a su amante antes de volver a Harry. "¡Qué exactamente sucedió entre ustedes dos durante esas misiones¿Trató de obligarte, de imponerse en ti o algo?"

"¡Que- NO!" Harry lucía medio disgustado. "Si lo hubiera hecho, tu _realmente _crees que te estaría hablando sobre-"

"¡No sé¡HONESTAMENTE no lo sé! Tal vez te lavó el cerebro o algo!"

"Lavarme el . . . ¡eso es absolutamente _ridículo_!"

"¡Y también lo es querer que SEVERUS SNAPE sea el padre de tu hijo!"

"¡A ti solo te gusta guardar rencores, Sirius¡Apuesto que si fuera cualquier otra persona, no te disgustaría tanto!"

Sirius no quería admitir que Harry tenía razón, y sí que la tenía. No es que fuera a decírselo, claro. "Seguramente, Harry, hay alguien mas," dijo desesperadamente. "Una-una segunda persona que tengas en mente, en caso de que Snape no quiera."

Harry quedó pensativo. "Bueno . . . HABÍA alguien . . ."

"¿Si, si¿Quien?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Sirius veía todo rojo de nuevo. "¿QUÉ!" Se le abalanzó a Harry.

Harry reía y danzaba escapando de su alcance. "¡Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba!" Remus ocultaba su riza tras sus manos Sirius comenzaba a lucir un poco avergonzado por su tendencia a sobre reaccionar .

"¡Maldito seas, Harry, no me ASUSTES así de nuevo! Un shock es suficiente por día. Ahora . . . escuche de Ron y de Hermione que tu estuviste interesado en un _lindo _chico . . . ¡cual era su nombre?"

"¿Oliver Wood?" sugirió Remus.

"¡Sí, ese mismo!"

Harry se puso de un rojo furioso. ¿Cuando empezó este RUMOR¿PORQUÉ no había encontrado nada sobre eso? Y mas importante ¿COMO ES QUE EMPEZÓ? Él nunca . . . _Oliver_ nunca . . . ninguno DE ELLOS NUNCA dieron alguna idea de que querían mas que una amistad con él otro . . . Pero de nuevo, Hermione le había dicho una ves que el era como ciego ante los avances románticos de los demás en Hogwarts. ¿Podía ser que no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo? Probablemente, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. "¡Yo nunca tuve nada con él¡Oliver y yo somos solo amigos!"

Remus sonreía. "Ron dijo que te encontraste con él para cenar el pasado fin de semana en un costoso restaurant francés Muggle en Londres. Suena un poquito . . . _romántico_ para una simple salida de amigos¿no te parece, Sirius?"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Remus," decía Sirius de forma astuta. "DEMASIADO romántico."

"No-no fue Mi idea. Oliver sugirió el lugar¡no yo! Y ustedes dos están hacienda exactamente lo mismo que Ron hizo, tratan de distraerme. ¿Volvamos al tema, volvemos?"

"Okay," dijo Sirius severamente, volvemos al 'modo batalla'. "No, no vas a ir a preguntarle a Snape para que sea padre de tu hijo, olvidarás que esa estúpida idea llego a tu mente, y saldrás con Oliver Wood-"

"¡No me des ultimátums! No soy un niño, Sirius. Ya no lo soy."

Sirius resopló. "¡En serio¿No lo eres? Solo un _niño_ se metería en algo como esto sin haberlo pensado apropiadamente."

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que SI LO E Echo? Y tu no me detendrás. ¡Haré lo que yo quiera¿Estoy cansado de que decidan por mi!"

Remus intervino., dándose cuenta de que ellos estaba por empezar con los insultos nuevamente. Ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza también. "Sirius¡puedo hablarte en privado, por favor?"

"En realidad, Remus, Estoy teniendo una _importante_ conversación en este momento, so- ¡HAY! HEY!"

Remus lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia afuera del living tirando fuertemente contra la cocina. Sirius se dio vuelta y lo miró, como un perro enojado. "Por favor no pelees mas con Harry¿si?"

"¿Por que no¡No voy a dejarlo hacer esto, Remus, NO PUEDO!"

Remus suspiró profundo y bajo las vos así Harry no podría oírlo. "Mira, lo que estaba INTENTANDO de decirle a Harry antes de que fuera rudamente interrumpido era que Severus Snape no es esa clase de persona, que deja que alguien tenga a su hijo y no se importe mas por eso. Claramente no recuerdas todo aquel lío cuando estábamos en sexto año, cuando aquella chica de Slytherin _decía_ que Severus la había embarazado. ¿Recuerdas lo _dispuesto_ que estaba de responsabilizarse por _ambos_, pero especialmente de aquel bebe? Tu no viste la mirada en su cara cuando descubrió que el bebe ni siquiera era de él . . ."

Sirius resopló rudamente. "Si, eso fue porque su novia estaba revolcándose con alguien mas."

Remus suspiro exasperado. "¡Ese NO es el punto! Lo que quiero decir es que, Severus definitivamente va a decir que no. Así que deja a Harry preguntarle, él no aceptará, y en eso se va a quedar."

_Y no voy a quedar mal bajo los ojos de Harry, porque le dejé hacer lo que él quería. _" . . . Muy bien, puede ir y preguntar. Ahora dile que se vaya antes de que cambia de idea y lo reviente¿okay?"

"Como quieras, Sirius." Remus volvió al living donde un muy nervioso Harry estaba de pie junto a la estufa, su mano bastante cerca del pote de Polvo Flu que esta sobre el manto. Le dió a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizante. "Sirius dice que puedes ir a preguntarle a Snape si tu quieres."

Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. "Gracias por lo que sea que le hayas dicho para calmarlo. Realmente lo aprecio."

"Ummm . . . Mira, Harry . . . estas seguro . . ."

Harry miro hacia detrás de Remus, a un punto en la pared. "No espero que ninguno de ustedes lo entienda. No es una mala persona, realmente. Hemos hablado, Le e dicho algunas cosas que no le he dicho a nadie mas. Él me escucha, me entiende. Me ha dicho algunas cosas sobre si mismo, que explican porqué él es como es. Profesor Snape solo representa su papel porque no quiere que nadie entre en su privacidad. No me ha dicho exactamente eso, pero yo lo sé."

Remus lucía extremadamente dudoso. "bueno . . . "

Harry le dio un corto abrazo y le dijo, "Me iré a Hogwarts ahora mismo. Deséame suerte."

"Buena suerte . . ." Remus veía como Harry Apparataba hacia Hogsmeade. _Creo que la necesitarás._

El hombre lobo volvió a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa frente a Sirius. "Se a ido. Se dirigió a Hogwarts para hablar con Snape."

Sirius simplemente dio un gruñido.

"Sirius . . ."

"¿Hmm?"

" ¿. . . que piensas de los bebes?"

* * *

25.09.2006


	4. PARTE 3b

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres  
(parte2)**

* * *

x 

x

Harry estaba mas nervioso de lo que hubiera creído al caminar por los pasillos de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hacia los calabozos donde la cámara privada de Severus Snape estaba alojada. Era el fin de semana, y Snape, siendo un antisocial como es, estaba atado a estar ahí.

Harry solo había estado una ves ahí antes, durante su ultimo año de Hogwarts, cuando él y Snape habían retornado de una misión. Siendo terco como es, se negó a tener _a alguien_ que se encargara de atender sus heridas, dejando a Harry para que lo escoltara de vuelta a sus cámaras donde él podría atenderse a si mismo.

No sabía que esperar, pero había sido una agradable sorpresa encontrar en el living muebles de Madera Antigua y oscura. Todo hacia _juego_, los accesorios del cuarto obviamente habían sido elegidos con cuidado, y, por lo que él podía ver, no había un _grano_ de polvo alrededor.

Viendo la evidente sorpresa en la cara de Harry, Snape se había reído disimuladamente y ásperamente había dicho, "¿Qué esperabas¿Una cueva?"

Y Harry respondió que una cueva hubiese sido mas conveniente para un monstruo como él. Con una sonrisa en su cara, por supuesto.

Ambos compartieron unas risas por eso . . . antes de que Snape perdiera el conocimiento e hiciera que ambos terminaran en el suelo, casi aplastando a Harry en el proceso.

Harry estaba tan atrapado en sus memorias que no vio a una persona familiar acercársele a él desde otra dirección.

"¿Perdido en el espacio de nuevo, Potter?" reprendía Draco Malfoy al detenerse cerca de él, su sonrisa afectada como siempre en su lugar.

Harry levantó la vista y se detuvo, también. "Malfoy¿Que-que estas hacienda aquí?"

Draco simplemente miró por encima de su hombro, luego de arriba a abajo a Harry. "¿Mas como que _Yo_ debería estar haciéndote esa pregunta, hmm¿Estas perdido? Te has dado cuenta de que estas caminando hacia los calabozos."

"Er . . . siii . . ."

El rubio quedo un poco shockeado por la respuesta, pero rápidamente recobrado su calma como de costumbre. "Oh. ¿Yendo a ver al Profesor Snape?" ¿Que mas había en los calabozos? "¿Para qué?"

"¿Te importa por algo?"

Una delgada ceja se elevó. "te estas volviendo un poco defensivo¿no es así? Solo pregunte algo simple. Debes tener algo que escondes."

"No yo no," respondió Harry demasiado rápido. Le molestaba que Draco siempre fuera tan seguro de si mismo, siempre tan en equilibrio, nunca queda sin palabras, mientras Harry siempre había sido lo oposito. Evidentemente, las cosas seguían iguales. Harry aclaraba su garganta, ansioso de cambiar de tema. "¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí? Pensé que no volverías nunca más después de graduarte."

Draco encogió un hombro en un gesto de indiferencia. "No tengo nada que esconder, Potter, así que creo te lo voy a decir. Quiero convertirme en el aprendiz del Profesor Snape."

"¿Su _aprendiz_?"

Malfoy se puso uno de sus miradas de inocencia y miró casi con gravedad al suelo. Luego dijo suavemente, tan suave que Harry casi no lo oyó, "Profesor Snape es un hombre de _muchos _conocimientos. Estoy seguro que debe de haber algunas. . . _cosas_ . . . que podría enseñarme." Entonces apareció una la mueca y un pícaro pestañeo. "Si me entiendes, Potter."

Si lo entendió, pero deseaba no haberlo hecho. ¿Malfoy estaba interesado en el Viejo professor de pociones? Bueno, quien era él para hablar. Después de todo, él mismo quería tener un hijo de ese hombre. Tonterías, Harry se puso colorado. "Yo . . . Yo no se que . . . er . . ."

"¡El doble de mi edad, Potter, pero es un demonio tan sexy! Pero no vayas a decirle eso¿entendiste? Me gustan los desafíos, y, debo decir, éste va a ser uno difícil!" Draco alisó su túnica, aunque no lo necesitaban. "Hasta luego, Potter, porque probablemente nos encontremos de nuevo en el futuro. Siempre nos pasa¿no es así?" Con eso, se fue alejando por el corredor, dejando a Harry detrás de él. Algún fantasma misceláneo sacó su cabeza a través de la pared y silbó cuando él pasó, y él rubio solo le guiñó un ojo.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y continuo caminando, pensando las palabras de Malfoy. _Mas tarde, Potter, ya que probablemente nos encontremos en un futuro. Tenemos una tendencia a hacerlo¿verdad?_

Sabía exactamente a que se refería. Hubo una vez, durante una de las primeras misiones de Harry, cuando se encontró con Draco en una reunión de Mortifagos. El rubio había (reluctantemente) guiado a Harry a un lugar seguro y desvió a la gente que iba detrás de él en su búsqueda, dándole bastante tiempo para escapar. Varios eventos mas como ese llevó a Malfoy a unirse a la Orden de Dumbledore. "Ya e arriesgado mi cuello por Potty y el lado del Bien," él había meditado, "así que lo voy a hacer oficial."

Una ves que Harry había llegado al lado de afuera del muro que escondía la entrada al nido de Snape (una piedra con una sombra mas oscura que el resto le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto), Harry la golpeó con la punta de su varita. "Profesor, es Harry."

El muro se abrió deslizándose y admitiéndolo a las cámaras de Snape. Él estaba de pie en la entrada, un grueso libro en su mano, con su ceño fruncido, como siempre. "¿Que quieres?"

"Hablar."

Severus dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación y le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera hasta su estudio. "No tenia idea de que fuera tan popular, Potter. Draco recién estuvo aquí para verme, aunque debo decir que su visita es mas inesperada que la de él."

"Si, I, eh, me encontré con él en el pasillo . ¿Él quiere ser tu aprendiz?" Ellos fueron hasta el estudio donde Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Harry se sentó frente a él. Se movía nerviosamente en su silla y cruzó sus manos sobre su piernas.

Una mueca. "Es furtivo, si que lo es, pero yo lo soy aún más. Y se que es lo que él realmente quiere."

_Oh. Mi. Dios. _Harry quedo colorado DE NUEVO. "Umm . . . ¿que?"

"hE visto ese brillo en sus ojos muchas veces cuando el quiere algo, lo cual, te recuerdo que, es todo el tiempo."

"¿Y se lo va a permitir¿Ser su aprendiz?"

Severus lucía pensativo, como si estuviera realmente considerándolo. "Supongo, solo para enseñarle una lección que necesita. Él ha prometido. Él podría llegar a ser un gran Maestro de Pociones."

"Estoy seguro de que sí," Harry murmuraba.

"¿Querías algo, Potter?" Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Severus se le quedo mirándolo. "Habla, niño, no tengo todo el día."

"¡Oh, esta bien! Bueno, yo . . . um . . . vine a preguntarle algo. Algo muy importante. Ahh . . ." Harry no quería tener que decirlo tan bruscamente, 'Quiero tener tu hijo, así que dámela o lo que sea. No, esto era muy una situación _delicada_, y por eso necesitaba un acercamiento mucho mas _delicado_. Pero como lo haría . . . como lo _diría_ . . . que le diría . . .

"¿Bueno, Potter? Obviamente tienes algo en tu mente porque se te nota en la cara. Vamos escúpelo. ¿Que es tan importante?"

"Umm . . ." ¡_Vamos, Harry, vamos puedes hacerlo! Solo dilo, hazlo de una ves, vamos, vamos, vamos. . ._

"¿Profesor Snape, puedo invitarlo a cenar esta noche?"

x

x

* * *

26.09.2006


	5. PARTE 4

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro  
(parte 1)**

* * *

_Como ya termine con "Recuerda tu corazon" (ultimos dos capitulos estan con Sailor Earth, beteandose), es que puedo seguir con esta otra fic. Y empezar otra mas que la subiré hoy de tarde._

_Este capi, no esta beteado._

* * *

x 

x

"A cenar."

"Er . . . si, a cenar."

"Viene aquí a preguntarme si quiero salir a . . . _cenar_."

Una nerviosa, sin mencionar, falsa tos. "Eso . . . ES lo que dije."

Severus no podía, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, descifrar si esto era una broma o no. En eso, Harry Potter, a quien no veía desde hace unos Buenos seis meses, entro a sus cámaras privadas y le pide para salir a cenar, como si fueran buenos amigos o algo. Tan sospechosos como siempre, Snape se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "¿Cual es el significado de todo esto, niño? No tengo tiempo para juegos."

"Yo . . . Yo solo quería charlar, Profesor," respondió Harry nerviosamente, deseando que Snape no lo mirara de esa manera. "¡Honestamente! Hace un montón de la última ves que nos vimos y . . ."

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Yo . . . bueno . . . no puede uno portarse _bien_ una ves cada tanto sin tener que ponerse todo a la defensiva?" preguntó rápidamente Harry, pretendiendo el sentirse insultado.

Severus sonrío. "No, no en _este _mundo. Ahora vete, Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Harry no pensaba dejarlo escaparse tan fácilmente. Mientras Snape se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de su escritorio, Harry se levanto de un salto y se le paró en el camino, con las manos en su cadera. "¿Vamos, porque no?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Porque debería hacerlo? Yo si soy alimentado en Hogwarts, sabes. Después de diecisiete años, supuse que aunque sea eso sabrías."

Harry no respondió, solo se quedo en su lugar y elevo su mentón como si dijera, _no me moveré de este lugar hasta que digas ¡si!_

El maestro de pociones suspiro fuertemente y se movió a la derecha. Harry volvió a ponerse frente a él, bloqueando su camino. Snape se movió a la izquierda, y Harry imitó sus movimiento. Después de varias veces así, Severus levantó las manos. "¿Tendré que hechizarte en el olvido, niño, para que te salgas del camino!"

Harry sonrió. "No hay necesidad de eso, Profesor. Solo salga a cenar conmigo, solo eso."

" . . ."

"¿Que se necesita para que diga si? Puede escoger el lugar."

Mirada. " . . ."

"Um . . . okay . . . bueno . . . que tal esto. Yo pago. ¿Que tal suena eso?"

¿Potter se encarga de la cuenta? Hmm . . . " . . . Bien. Vamos."

Harry soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que Snape sacara su varita o algo, pero estaba agradecido de que no hubiese llegado a eso. "¿Bien! Umm . . . . vámonos!"

Snape se resistió a girar sus ojos. ¿No acababa de _decir_ eso exactamente? De repente tuvo la sensación de que sería una muy larga noche.

Así que Severus Snape se dejó ser arrastrado hasta Hogsmeade por un Harry Potter, quien, él había notado, parecía extremadamente incómodo sobre una cosa u otra, su boca corría por millas hablando sobre esto y aquello. Potter, ya sabía que tenía el hábito de balbucear cuando estaba ansioso. Severus sospechaba que tenía que ver con la _verdadera_ razón por la que el chico había dio a verlo. Él no se había comprador ni un poquito de esa historia de 'Quiero-sacarte-a-cenar', simplemente porque no tenía sentido. ¿Potter había regresado a Hogwarts solo para _verlo_? No era posible.

Además esta la oferta de pagar por toda la comida, Snape se dejó arrastrar porque estaba curioso, si, curioso. ¿Que querrá el niño de él que lo tiene tan nervioso?

Harry llevó a Snape a un Nuevo restaurant en Hogsmeade recientemente abierto hacia solo una semana. "He querido probar este lugar," dijo Harry mientras se hacían camino entre los grupos de personas. "Ron que tienen una excelente comida."

Se detuvieron afuera del restaurant, y Snape miró al signo que colgaba encima de su cabeza y casi gruñó. _Era obvio que me traería a un lugar así . . ._

Simplemente decía - Dean's.

"Espero que no le importe, Profesor," murmuraba Harry, "pero le prometí a Dean que haría una aparición. Es bueno para el negocio y todo eso."

"Me lo imagino . . ."

Había una línea de espera fuera de la puerta pero Harry, siendo quien era y todo eso, solo empujo hacia el frente y fue dirigido inmediatamente a una mesa por un hombre en túnicas de un rojo oscuro con bordado dorado. Parecía que el resto del Staff vestía de la misma forma.

De hecho, los manteles eran exactamente iguales, las servilletas de un rojo oscuro y los tenedores dorados. Las sillas eran también doradas con almohadones de terciopelo rojo, y desde ahí, seguía todo igual.

Bueno, Al menos nadie puede decir que Dean Thomas no era un Griffindor leal.

"Estos colores me están dando un dolor de cabeza," gruñó Snape cuando se sentaba y miraba fijamente a todo como si estuviera enfermo.

Harry, de todas formas, lo estaba disfrutando. Dean un muy lindo establecimiento, complete con un cuarteto de cuerdas tocando en una esquina. _¡Parece que alguien se está bañando en dinero! Bien por Dean._

La Guerra había sido particularmente muy dura con él. Perdió a su madre en un ataque de Mortifagos cuando él estaba en sexto año y así perdió muchos mese de escolaridad. Cuando finalmente retornó, los Gryffindors se reunieron para mostrarle su apoyo, al igual que hacían por todos aquellos que de alguna forma sufrieron durante esos tiempos difíciles.

Dean prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la mesa donde estaba Harry y le dio una sincera sonrisa, golpeándole en la espalda. "¡Llegaste! Gracias hombre, Te debo una. Esto traerá a mas gente, en cuanto la noticia se esparza."

"¡No hay problema! Pero por lo que se ve de esa línea afuera, no vas a dar a basto!"

Dean chilló. "¡Siii, no bromees! De todas formas, ordena lo que quieras, Harry¡va por la casa¡Tu invitado puede . . . también . . . oh, umm . . . Profesor Snape! Que linda . . . sorpresa . . ." Le dio a Harry una mirada y recibió como respuesta un hombro levantado.

Snape tomó el tenedor que tenía a su lado con un largo, delgado dedo, entonces miró al mantel rojo. "Lindos colores, Sr. Thomas," le dijo sarcásticamente. "Bastante original."

"Umm . . . ¿Gracias¿Creo? Uh, no importa. Disfruten y vuelvan otra ves." Se fue hacia las cocinas.

Harry le dio a Snape una Mirada asesina. "Eso no fue bueno."

"¿Desde cuando yo e sido bueno?"

" . . . tiene razón."

Un par de menús apareció mágicamente ante ellos y Harry rápidamente tomó el suyo y se escondió detrás de él. Tal vez no era una buena idea, llevar a Snape a un lugar público para preguntarle algo tan importante. ¿Que tal si se pusiera feo y . . . perdiera? Bueno, entonces, talvez Snape no intentará matarlo habiendo tantos testigos alrededor. . . .

"Me has engañado," Snape le decía, sus ojos fijos en su menú.

Harry miró alrededor del suyo. "¿Qué . . . qué?"

"Dije, que me has engañado. Vine aquí con la pretensión de que podría vaciar tu billetera por arrastrarme fuera de mi confortable calabozo, pero tu y tu status de celebridad parecen haber ganado de nuevo."

"Te lo mereces," reía Harry.

"Mmm. Así que, Potter, querías preguntarme algo¿no era sí?" preguntó Severus. Dobló su menú y se le quedó mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Er . . . en realidad . . ."

"¿Si?"

" . . ."

Snape se estaba poniendo impaciente. "¿Bueno?"

" . . ."

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le arrancó el menú a Harry con el cual se escondía. "Así esta mejor."

Harry se movió en su asiento. _Desearía que dejara de mirarme así. Como si estuviera a punto de saltarme encima y arrancarme la cabeza de una mordida. Lo que probablemente hará, una ves que le pregunte . . . _"Er, Profesor, verá . . . Yo quisiera saber si pudiera . . . o sea, si _usted_ pudiera . . ."

Snape lo observaba, bastante entretenido, como Harry se agitaba mas y mas con cada palabra que salía de su boca. No estaba avergonzado al decir que sentía placer en asustar a la gente mas joven que él. Especialmente jóvenes Gryffindors. Snape se recostó en su silla y se relajó. "¿Si?"

"Er, lo que quiero decir es, necesito . . . no¡eso no es correcto!" _Respira profundo, Harry, respira profundo . . . _Harry se tomó un momento para llenar sus pulmones de aire. "Lo que quiero saber es-"

"¡Harry¡Que linda sorpresa!"

Snape le dio a los recién llegados una mirada asesina. Era Oliver Wood, la superestrella de Quidditch, y Percy Weasley, quien trabajaba mas horas en el Ministerio que el Ministro mismo, su propio padre. _Justo_ _cuando el joven estaba a punto de quebrarse . . ._

Harry estaba casi aliviado de verlos. Ahora solo tendría que dejar su pregunta para después. Tal vez para entonces, pueda hacerla. "¡Percy, Oliver, hola!" les dijo entusiasmadamente. "¿Recién llegaron?"

Oliver asentía. "Este lugar es grandioso.¡Se termina amando estos colores!"

Los tres jóvenes hombres compartieron una risa, hasta que Snape aclaró su garganta fuertemente. "Por mas que _adoro_ ver esta reunión de Gryffindors, me gustaría ordenar algo de comer ahora. ¿Es para e_so _que estamos aquí, verdad, Potter?"

Percy lucía sorprendido, después miró de Harry a Snape sospechosamente. "Oh, hola Profesor. No lo había visto en años." _¿Y que esta usted haciendo aquí con Harry?_

Snape simplemente deslizó el menú al frente de su cara.

"Um, esta bien," murmuró Oliver antes de volverse a Harry. "¿Podemos unirtenos?"

"Ah . . . ¡claro¡Cuantos mas, mejor!"

x

x

* * *

05.10.2006


	6. PARTE 4b

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro  
(parte 2)**

* * *

Beteado por _Sailor Earth_ 09.10.2006

* * *

x 

x

Mágicamente, dos sillas más aparecieron y la mesa creció un poco, Permitiendo que Oliver y Percy se sentaran uno frente al otro. Una mesera apareció de repente a su lado, y sus bebidas fueron decididas rápidamente, pero les tomó casi diez minutos el ordenar la comida, mayormente porque Oliver estaba tratando de seguir con su régimen de dieta y parecía que no encontraba nada aceptable en el menú. Al final, Snape le dio una Mirada asesina, y ordenó una ensalada y pollo al horno, y eso fue todo.

" . . . muy demandante. Necesito mantenerme en forma, y eso significa que debo comer bien," Oliver le decía a Harry, quien parecía estar escuchando con gran interés. Y continuó, "Ya sabes, tu luces bien. Podríamos usarte como Buscador mas aún con tus habilidades, Harry. Se que debes extrañar el jugar."

Harry parecía nostálgico. "Si, lo hago, pero no creo que pueda que pueda soportar con las llamadas tempranas y todo lo demás. Demasiada actividad, si me preguntas."

Percy se incline hacia él. "Bueno, El Ministerio podría _ciertamente_ utilizar a alguien como tu. El lugar es aún un desastre, sin importar los intentos de mi padre de arreglar las cosas. La gente te escucharía, estoy seguro."

Harry simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza. "¡Noooo! Trabajo de oficina _definitivamente _no es para mi, pero me gustaría ayudar con cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. Portavoz, o algo como eso."

"Bueno, entonces¿qué planeas hacer por el resto de tus miserables pequeños días, niño?" preguntó Snape. "Dejarás que tu título de 'Niño-Que-Sobrevivió' te lleve por la vida?"

Percy y Oliver hicieron una mueca de dolor, entonces vacilantemente miraron a Harry. Sorprendentemente, no parecía estar enojado por lo que Snape había dicho.

"Realmente no lo sé. Todos mis amigos son exitosos. Los libros de Hermione están en las listas de Hogwarts cada año, el trabajo de Ron en el Ministerio, Dean tiene este lugar, Seamus tiene su club nocturno, hasta _Malfoy_ tiene algo, una línea de ropa Muggle."

"¿En serio?" Oliver levantó una ceja.

"¡En serio! Además están ustedes. Lavender, Padma y Parvati son cantantes, Neville es un importante herbologista, Los gemelos tienen su tienda de bromas, la línea de Ginny de productos de cuidado para piel y cabello…"

"Ya entendimos," gruñó Snape y terminó su copa de vino. Como si él quisiera oír la Historia de los Sucesos de los Gryffindor en su cena. En serio, era suficiente como para darle nauseas.

"Lo que estoy intentando decir es," Harry continuaba, "parece que todos encontraron su vocación. Y yo no sé si lo haré algún día."

Oliver le dio a Harry una mirada simpática. "Lo harás. No te preocupes por eso. Tienes tiempo."

Harry les sonrió. "Gracias."

Snape sonrió con desprecio. _Gracias a Merlín_ que su copa se rellenaba mágicamente. Tomo más vino y miró fijo a Oliver y a Harry.

Era enfermizo.

Él no quería estar sentado ahí y verlos como _se hacían ojitos _uno al otro por toda la noche. No ayudaba que Weasley parecía estar empujando la silla de Wood cada vez más cerca de la de Potter, dándole coraje a que hubiera cierta clase de intimidad entre ellos. _Una unión amorosa Gryffindor armándose delante de mis ojos. Mátenme ahora._

Eventualmente, Oliver golpeó con fuerza a Percy, hacienda que la colorada cabeza mirara atrás.

Llegó la comida, y (por suerte) la conversación pasó a ser escasa. Una vez que terminaron con la comida, Percy y Oliver se despidieron y se retiraron, pero no antes de que Wood le diera a Harry un abrazo 'amistoso' de despedida. Para entonces, Snape estaba más que listo para irse, y estaba contento cuando sus ojos al fin quedaron libres de los colores de Gryffindor.

Si la comida no hubiese sido tan buena como fue, podía haber considerado la noche como una total pérdida.

Harry insistió en acompañar a Snape de regreso a sus calabozos. Se dio cuenta que sus dos viejos amigos lo habían distraído de su enfoque de la cena. Él _aún_ no le había preguntado a Snape. . .

Se detuvieron afuera del muro donde había una sola piedra coloreada de forma impar. Snape esperó a que Harry se fuera, pero en ves, se quedó solo ahí expectante.

"Bueno, niño, si estás esperando a que comente el buen rato que tuve esta noche, entonces estarás aquí afuera por toda la eternidad. Ésa fue la excusa más mala para una salida que yo haya tenido en mi vida -"

"Perdón por lo de Oliver y Percy," Harry dijo rápidamente. "Realmente no tenía idea que ellos estarían ahí¡Y no podía echarlos!"

Snape simplemente frunció el ceño.

"¿Además, que sabrías TU sobre salidas? Creía que eras el monstruo de las mazmorras," bromeaba ligeramente Harry.

"Tengo el doble de tu edad. Creo que sé mas sobre las cosas que tú."

"¿Eso es? Bueno¿porque no me invitas a salir mañana por la noche?"

Severus negó con su cabeza y golpeó su varita en ciertas piedras y entró a sus habitaciones cuando el muro se movió hacia atrás. Harry lo siguió, sin importarle la mirada que recibió.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres_?" demandó Snape. "¿No tienes una casa a donde ir?"

"¡Vamos! Puedes llevarme a donde quieras."

"Se supone que . . ." Espera un minuto. Snape recordó un artículo que había leído en el Diario El Profeta no hacía mucho. Una mueca desviada aparecía en su cara. Sí, esta sería la perfecta venganza por esta noche infernal. Mortificación y humillación era lo que le esperaba al pequeño mocoso, y con suerte podría terminar de sacárselo de encima. "Muy bien Potter, tienes un trato. Estate fuera de los calabozos a las seis en punto."

Harry se sintió de repente muy asustado. Esa Mirada en la cara de Snape no era bueno, nada bueno . . .

"¿Lo hiciste, verdad¿Le preguntaste?"

Harry suspiró en el teléfono y se sacó su capa y túnica. "No, no exactamente."

Ron se reía del otro lado. "¿Así que te agallinaste?"

La primera cosa que había hecho Harry cuando entró a su casa fue llamar a Hermione por un consejo. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba descansando, y Harry decidió que ella y su bebe necesitaban mas dormir de lo que él necesitaba su sabiduría. Así que se conformó con Ron, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía que gritar en el teléfono para ser oído.

"Bueno, YO IBA… voy a hacerlo, pero . . ." Harry se dejó caer en la cama y puso un brazo sobre su cara. "Entonces Percy y Oliver se aparecieron y me distrajeron. O quizás yo estaba muy temeroso de preguntarle."

" . . . Woah, espera un segundo ahí. ¿Percy estaba ahí con OLIVER¿No es él TU hombre?"

"¡NO! Él no es mi hombre, o lo que sea. No sé que estaban hacienda ahí juntos, o porque estaban ahí, en sí. Pero eso no es el punto. Yo…"

"Tal vez Oliver oyó que tu irías a estar por ahí, y decidió pasar. Probablemente se encontró con Percy en el camino y quería quedar bien así que le preguntó si lo acompañaba. Quiero decir, Ambos sabemos que Percy no tiene vida social para nada, así que probablemente fuera por simpatía. Además, ni siquiera se si Percy está interesado en los tipos, o, por el caso, interesado en cualquier _cosa porque…_"

"¿Ron?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podemos volver a mi tema?"

"¡Oh, cierto! Perdón por eso."

"Uh huh. Así que, ya que falle en preguntar la gran pregunta esta noche, convencí a Snape a que me sacara mañana por la noche, así tendré otra oportunidad…"

"¿QUÉ¡¿Vas a salir en una CITA con SNAPE!"

"No 'sacarme' a salir simple! Sabes a lo que refiero."

Ron suprimió una risa. "Como sea. Así que¿a dónde te llevará? Apuesto que será un lugar lindo. "

Harry se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo. "No sé a _donde _iremos. Pero él tenía un pequeño sucio brillo en sus ojos. ¿Sabes, ese brillo de cuando él está por hacer algo particularmente maligno?"

"¡Ohhh nene, si que lo sé¿Cuántas veces recibimos esa mirada, recuerdas?"

"Si. Me hace preguntarme que tendrá planeado . . ."

A millas de distancia, Remus Lupin estaba soñando.

Soñando con mamaderas y cunas, pacificadores y mantas de bebé, mecedoras y gigantes osos de juguete. Bebés en pañales blancos bailaban de un lado a otro en su mente, cantando y zumbando pequeñas rimas en voces muy agudas. Eventualmente se despertó y se sentó, frotándose el costado de su cabeza con el lomo de su mano vacilantemente.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Bebes bailando, voces de bebés cantando, cosa de bebes moviéndose de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción . . .

Remus estaba oficialmente obsesionado.

Quería un bebe. _Necesitaba_ un bebe, o temía que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Que mal que Sirius había logrado escapar a sus preguntas sobre bebés hoy temprano en el día, y decir unas patéticas excusas para irse de la habitación cada ves que el tema volvía a hablarse.

_No había ninguna necesidad para que Sirius actuara de esa forma. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y hablar conmigo. Si no quiere un _bebé_, esta bien, lo que sea, me las arreglaré. Pero no puedo... no hasta que logre saber que es lo que piensa._ bebés

¿Estaría temeroso por creer que estaban muy viejos ya para ser padres, o que sería muy duro para el niño el tener dos padres y ninguna madre?

Secretamente, Remus esperaba que Harry obtuviera lo que quería de Snape, y tuviera al bebé del cual estaba tan determinado a tener. Talvez él pudiera llegar a ser el padrino del niño.

Eso sería para Remus posiblemente lo mas cercano que él llegase a la paternidad.

x

x

* * *

06.10.2006


	7. PARTE 5

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Cinco  
(parte 1)_**

* * *

Como me he pasado mucho tiempo con el otro fic, tenía este medio abandonado. Aquí va un poquito más para que vean que no me olvide... hoy subo alguna otra parte, ... mas tarde. 

**No beteado... así que está llenito de herrores (¿lleva H?)**

He decidido que "Baby.. oh baby" no lo vamos a betear mas, porque no es un fic completo. Me acordé que el autor nunca lo finalizó..y no vale la pena hacer algo muy prolijo, cuando ni siquiera va a tener un final la historia...esto va a ser un desastre porque nos vamos a quedar sin saber el final eternamente... q horror... asi que ¿para que betearlo...?.. asi que.. sufriremos..(menos yo..jiji, ssxhp no me interesa mucho..), sufrirán...sufran sufran...

Alguien sabe que pasa con SlashHeaven?, no puedo entrar a mi cuenta desde ayer y no sé porqué...

* * *

x 

x

_Pasado Domingo por la Mañana_

Ronald Weasley estaba curioso.

Ese día en ves de trabajar, se sentó en su escritorio, girando su pluma entre sus dedos mientras constantemente espiaba por la esquina de su cubículo para ver si podía descubrir a su hermano Percy cuando entrara. Un pila de trabajo que probablemente necesitara su atención inmediata esperaba en una esquina, aún no tocado. 1

La conversación que tuvo la noche previa con Harry aún le molestaba. No podía pensar un motivo por el que Percy hubiese estado en el restaurante de Dean con Oliver la noche en que Harry aparecía por ahí. ¿Había sido todo una coincidencia, o había sido planeado? Ron sospechaba lo segundo.

"Ron¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirar la nada todo el día?"

Ron dio un salto dejando caer su pluma. Giro en su silla y sonrió. Justo la persona que quería ver. "¡Percy¡Hola, que linda sorpresa!"

El mayor de los Weasley le dio a su hermano una Mirada desaprobatoria. Ron escondía algo. Se daba cuenta por su tono de voz, y el hecho de que nunca lo saludaba con tanto entusiasmo. "Lo que sea, Ron. No tengo tiempo par-"

"Hey, he estado esperando para hacerte una pregunta. Harry me dijo que estuviste en lo de Dean anoche con Oliver. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos, huh?" Ron le guiñó sugestivamente.

Percy quedo colorado, entonces esperó a estirar su túnica y forzó a su sangre a que bajara de su rostro. "No seas tonto, Ron. No salgo con tipos, y todo el mundo sabe que Oliver gusta de Harry."

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero Ron tomó la túnica de Percy y lo tiró hacia atrás. "¡Vuelve aquí¿Así que, estás intentando juntarlos?"

Un suspiro exasperado. "¡SI, Ron¿Estás feliz ahora?" Percy intentó sacar la mano de su hermano de sus ropas.

"Bueno¿como supiste que él estaría ahí?"

Percy miró a su alrededor como si sospechara de algo, para luego agacharse y en susurros decir. "Dean se encargaba de eso. Le dije que me contactara si Harry aparecía por ahí. Desafortunadamente, olvidó mencionar que estaba ahí con Snape." Miró a su joven hermano. "¿Sabes algo de eso?"

Ron pretendía lucir inocente, lo que realmente no funcionó. "¿Quien, yo¡De ninguna forma! No se nada."

"Sé que sabes." Él pareció reconsiderar, y se encogió de hombros. "Oh bueno, no debe tener nada que ver con juntar a esos dos."

Ron rió. ¿_Oh, si¿Será que Oliver seguirá queriendo a Harry si supiera que éste quiere tener un hijo de Snape? _"Sit u lo dices. ¿Pero porque estás en esto? Normalmente no te metes en asuntos ajenos."

Nuevamente, Percy se puso Colorado y lucía inconfortable. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro y Miro de mala manera a su hermano. "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?" le pregunto de forma un poco brusca, señalando con la cabeza la pila de papeles.

Ron sonreía. "¡Oh-ho-ho¿Qué sucede¡Vamos, puedes decirme!"

"Ron, por favor . . ."

"¡No, en serio¡Dime!"

"¡No!"

"¡Vamos¡Rara ves me dices _algo_!"

"¡Está bien! Okay, okay . . . hace unos meses atrás, Oliver . . . él . . . bueno . . ."

Ron se incline hacia adelante en su asiento con curiosidad. "¿Si¿Si?"

" . . . Oliver . . . me enganchó con su prima¿okay? Ahora déjame . . ."

Pero Ron no podía. Simplemente no podía. Percy no había tenido una chica en serio desde aquella chica Clearwater de cuando iba a Hogwarts. Era un milagro.. Percy tiene novia.

Ron saltó de su asiento gritando. "¡Está bien, Percy¡Ti conseguiste otra novia¿Que número es esta.. la dos?"

Percy hizo un gesto de dolor. "Umm . . . no realmente . . ."

"¿Qué¿Has tenido más¿Cuándo? _¿Quién?_"

" . . . ella no es mi novia."

" . . . ¿Qué?"

"Ella no es mi novia. Ella es . . . mi fiancée." 2

El sonido del teléfono sonando sacó a Harry de su letargo. Vacilantemente se sentó y se fregó la cara, murmurando bajo sobre las tele-compras y sus llamadas matutinas. Harry se estiró y atendió el teléfono. "¿Qué quiere?"

"¡Harry¡Harry, oh, que suerte que estás ahí!"

"¿Hermione? Merlín¿sabes que hora es¿Porqué me estás llamando tan temprano?"

" . . . Harry, querido, es la una de la tarde."

"¿En serio?" Miró a su reloj. "Oh, tienes razón."

"Como sea. Mira, necesito tu ayuda. ¡La casa de los Weasley esta echa un desastre! Ha habido una emergencia, nadie quiere decirme que ha sucedido, Ron _se desmayó _en el trabajo, todos andan corriendo de un lado para el otro _por todos lados_, Yo-"

"¿Espera . . . qué¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡¡Acabo de decir que _no sé_¡¡Levántate y ven aquí!!"

¡Click! Hermione colgó.

Harry se quedó viendo el teléfono, y lentamente dejó el auricular. La casa de los Weasley bajo pánico, no era algo lindo de ver. Él ya lo había visto antes, cuando los mellizos, robaron todos los regalos de Navidad de abajo del árbol en plena Noche Buena y aseguraban que habían sido asaltados en el medio de la noche. Por supuesto, todo había sido una broma, pero la señora Weasley había entrado en un ataque de pánico, lo que causó que a todos los demás también les diera pánico, lo que llevó a un enorme enredo de gritos y preocupaciones por pequeñas cosas. . .

¿Realmente quería volver a ver eso?

Bueno, Hermione había dicho algo sobre Ron _desmayándose_. Ron era su mejor amigo. Él debería estar ahí con él, intentando ver que andaba mal, si estuviera enfermo o algo.. Aunque no sabía porque Hermione pensaría que él podría. . .

"Ron, espero que esto realmente valga la pena . . ."

x

x

* * *

20.10.2006


	8. PARTE 5b

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

Capitulo Cinco  
(parte 2)

* * *

x 

x

Harry fue vía Flú hasta lo de los Weaselys después de haberse bañado y vestido rápidamente. Saliendo de la estufa, fue tomado inmediatamente del brazo por Hermione.

"¡Llegaste¡Ya era hora!"

"¿Donde está Ron¿Y donde está el desastre y desorden del que hablabas?" demandó saber, Harry, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, Nada estaba roto o fuera de lugar . . .

Pero él _podía _oír el sonido de voces que gritaban desde el patio del fondo.

"Se fueron hasta el fondo. Aparentemente, Percy le dijo a Ron algo tan impresionante que se desmayó y se pegó la cabeza en el borde del escritorio mientras estaba en el trabajo. Aún sigue inconciente, pero se pondrá bien. ENTONCES, Percy le dijo a su madre lo que le dijo a Ron y ella se desmayó también." Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, para luego continuar con su relato. "Ahora Percy se rehúsa a decirle a alguien más lo que dijo, y por supuesto todos se mueren por saber que era. Se subió a un árbol y está lanzando hechizos a todo el que se le acerque. ¡Alguien terminará herido de ésta forma!"

Harry no se podía imaginar que pudo haber dicho Percy para que tuviera tal reacción de su hermano menor y de su madre. Ahora hasta Harry estaba interesado. _Hmm_ _. . me pregunto que podrá ser._ "Okay, Hermione, quédate aquí. No queremos que el bebe se lastime o algo parecido."

Ella aceptó. "Cuídate¡y bájalo de ahí!"

Harry salió al fondo y miró la escena. Tal como había dicho Hermione, Percy estaba arriba de un árbol, gritando incoherencias a viva voz y sacudiendo su varita como un loco, mientras los mellizos le tiraban rocas y gnomos a él. Obviamente, se creían que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era muy entretenido y por eso no lo tomaban en serio. El Sr. Weasley se acercaba cada ves mas al árbol con sus manos elevadas. Ginny estaba de rodillas junto a su madre, quien seguía desmayada como muerta en el suelo, y mirando a Percy con la boca abierta por su extraño comportamiento.

Claramente era el momento de que Harry se hiciera cargo. "¡Percy!" llamó. "¿Percy, que estás haciendo?"

Los mellizos tiraron un ultimo gnomo a su hermano, y se dieron vuelta para verlo. "Aw, Harry," gimió George, "¡No nos quites nuestra diversión, todavía!"

"¡Si¡Recién empezamos!" dijo Fred.

Harry simplemente los ignoró y confidentemente caminó hacia el árbol, pasó por Arthur. "¿Percy, solo quiero subir y hablar, okay¿Puedo subir para hablar?"

ÉL miraba a Harry, y luego asintió con la cabeza, gesticulando que subiera. "No eres de la familia, así que supongo que está bien," dijo.

Harry se auto levito hasta la rama en la que Percy estaba y se sentó junto a él. "Ahora¿de que se trata todo esto, Percy? Nunca pensé que terminaras hacienda algo como esto."

EL pelirrojo parecía desanimado. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y murmuró, "Le dije a Ron estaba comprometido con la prima de Oliver, y luego le dije a Mama, y los dos se desmayaron. ¡Esa es la razón EXACTA por la que no se los dije antes! Sabía que no me creerían, o exagerarían, causando una escena . . . ¿¡Es tan increíble que alguien quiera casarse conmigo?!"

Harry pestañeó. " . . . uhh . . . no en serio . . . ¡Bueno, felicitaciones!"

"Gracias. Al menos alguien tiene la decencia de decirlo. Y gracias por no desmayarte, también."

Harry sintió. Okay, así que fue un shock, pero no veía la razón para volverse histérico. Tal vez sea porque no es un Weasley o algo parecido. Si, eso debería ser. "Bueno . . . ¿Porque no me dices más sobre ella?" Harry preguntó gentilmente.

La cara de Percy se iluminó. "¡Oh, ella es _hermosa_! Rubia, Linda forma, Linda mente . . . oh¡ella es todo lo que un hombre pueda querer! Eso es, sit e gustaran las chicas, entiendes," agregó al final.

"Uh huh."

"Bueno, ella es asistente de un Sanador que se especializa en la 'nueva era tecnológica'. ¡Y sabes que escuché a su jefe que le está dando la oportunidad a dos tipos de que puedan tener sus propios hijos!"

"¿En-en serio¿Tu . . . crees?" ¡Ahora esto era raro¡La prometida de Percy estaba trabajando para el mismo hombre del que Harry espera le permita ser padre! Se puso a recordar las reuniones que tuvo con el Sanador, intentando recordar si vio algún asistente. . .

¿Si vio! Una mujer rubia, alta y bonita, una gran sonrisa, muy amistosa, igual que como la había descrito Percy. Solo habló con ella una ves, y ella parecía muy excitada de tenerlo en su oficina.

¡Hablando de coincidencias!

"Su nombre es Karen, y la amo."

"¡Eso es . . . grandioso¿Desde cuando se conocen?"

Percy parecía avergonzado. "Nosotros . . . er . . . salimos por un mes antes de comprometernos. Estamos comprometidos desde hace . . . seis meses ya."

Harry dijo. "¡¿S-seis MESES¡¡¿Y recién ahora le dices a tu familia?!!"

"Bueno¡¿Porque crees que no quería que lo supieran¡Mira este desastre¡¡Mi hermano está inconciente, mi madre se desmayó, los mellizos intentan matarme con gnomos, y Hermione está tan preocupada que probablemente termine lastimándose y al bebe de Ron, y yo estoy aquí atrapado en un árbol lanzando hechizos a mi familia para mantenerlos alejados!!"

Harry intentó no reírse. "Bueno¡tienes razón! Mira¿Porque simplemente no bajas y hablas con ellos¿Que es lo peor que pueden hacer?"

Percy arrugó la nariz. "Tirarse todos arriba mío. Me harán preguntas . . ."

"Son tu _familia_. Eso es lo que se supone deben hacer."

" . . . Correcto. Tienes razón, Estoy hacienda como un loco en este momento. Gracias por hablarme, Harry, realmente aprecio lo bien que tomaste todo esto."

"Seguro, no hay problema."

Percy miro a Harry y repentinamente le preguntó, "¿Qué vas a hacer está noche?"

"¿He -e?"

"¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?"

_El Profesor Snape va a salir conmigo. Claro¡no puedo creer que casi lo olvido!_  
"En realidad, voy a hacer algo. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, ninguna razón. Ninguna."

x

x

* * *

20.10.2006


	9. PARTE 5c

**¡Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Cinco_  
(parte 3)**

* * *

No beteado

* * *

x 

x

Cuando Harry volvió a su apartamento casi una hora mas después que Percy había bajado del árbol, no esperaba encontrar a Remus sentado en el sillón, mirando fijamente al suelo. Lucía _absolutamente _horrible. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, su cabello se paraba en algunas partes, y su túnica caía de un hombro.

_Parece que tengo otra crisis en mis manos . . ._ "¡Remus . . . que maravillosa sorpresa¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?"

"Necesito hablarte. Es muy importante," dijo rápidamente, sus ojos se paseaban alrededor de la habitación.

Harry se sentó cerca de él y le arregló la túnica. "¿De que¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

"Si . . . no . . . ¡ya no se!" Remus suspiro con exaspero. "Harry, quiero tener un bebe."

" . . ." _Oh, Merlín¡debe ser contagioso!_

"No cualquier bebe, quiero el bebe de Sirius. El problema es¡que él no se sienta conmigo para hablar del tema¡Y me está volviendo loco!" exclamó. "¿Quieres saber que soné anoche¡Bebes que bailaban, cantaban!"

Harry reía. "¿En serio¡Y yo creí que yo estaba mal!"

"¡Exacto! No pude dormir para nada anoche . . ." Remus cubrió su cara con sus manos y se quejaba. "Amo a Sirius, un montón, pero no entiendo cual es el problema . . . si simplemente hablara conmigo . . ."

Harry suspiró y se recostó contra el sillón, mirando a Remus en simpatía. Por supuesto que Remus amaba al padrino de Harry. Estaban bien juntos, Remus siendo la otra mitad de Sirius, la parte (usualmente) calma y centrada. Esos dos se necesitaban uno al otro como las cosas vivas necesitan aire.

¿Así que cual era el problema?

Harry no estaba seguro, pero había algo sobre esa relación que le molestaba. "Remus . . . porqué no te has casado?"

Remus levantó la vista. "¿Huh?"

"Casado. Porque ustedes dos no se han casado?"

" . . . esa es una Buena pregunta. Me gustaría poder tener una respuesta para darte."

"Sirius probablemente le teme al compromiso, como la mayoría de los hombres," respondió Harry sabiamente. "Un bebe definitivamente significaría compromiso."

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo amas, él te ama, así que se tu quien le pida matrimonio. Muéstrale que él compromiso no es algo malo . . . entonces él tal vez se siente contigo y hablen de tener un bebe."

Remus consideró esto por un momento, y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Suena bien. ¡Gracias, Harry!"

"No hay problema."

Remus se levanto rápidamente, sonriendo y lleno de confidencia. "Debería irme a trabajar. Hay un montón que planear . . . digo, Harry¿podrías darme la dirección del doctor?"

"Claro." Harry encontró un trozo de papel y un lápiz y la anotó. "Aquí tienes. ¡Buena suerte!"

Remus se fue vía Flú, dejando finalmente a Harry en paz. Caminó hasta la cocina y metió la cabeza en el refrigerador, buscando por algo rápido y simple para su desayuno. _Que día a sido,_ pensaba Harry mientras sacaba lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich¡_y aún me queda la salida con Snape esta noche!_. _Espera, eso no sonó bien . . . No importa. Ya sé lo que significa._

Harry aún estaba curioso por saber a donde Snape planeaba llevarlo.

_Bueno, lo que sea que Snape tenga planeado, Estoy seguro que no pude ser TAN malo._

_¿No,.. verdad?_

Ron, quien finalmente se despertó de su shock, llamo justo después que Harry había salido hacia Hogwarts para desearle buena suerte y un seguro regreso de "las satánicas garras de Severus Snape". Harry estaba esperando secretamente lo mismo mientras le decía a Ron que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Harry estaba llegando tarde a los calabozos (por alguna extraña razón, tenía problemas decidiendo que vestir . . .), pero, después de echar un par de vistazos, no logró ver al maestro de pociones por ningún lado. Se recostó contra la pared y dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. _Gracias a Merlín . . . ¡Tenía miedo que me mordiera si llegaba tarde, pero no puede decirme nada si él también llega tarde!_

"Llegaste diez minutos tarde, Potter."

Harry dio un salto y giró en el lugar. De pie en un rincón oscuro estaba Snape, dándole una mueca furtiva y maligna. "Merlín¡¿tienes que andar escondiéndote en la oscuridad de esa forma?! Oh, espera, apuesto que esta descrito en tu trabajo¿verdad?"

Snape dio un paso hacia la luz. "Tu, niño, deberías estar mas alerta a lo que te rodea. Cualquier descerebrado podía verme de pie ahí. Si yo fuera…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Si fueras un Mortifago, yo estaría mas muerto que muerto. No es necesario que me des esa lectura de nuevo, Profesor."

"¿En serio? Evidentemente, aún tienes que aprender la lección…"

"¡Así que…!" exclamó Harry con falso entusiasmo. "¿A donde vamos¡Me muero por saber!"

"¡No me interrumpas de nuevo, molesto mocoso!" dijo, a la ves que sentía que se le aproximaba un dolor de cabeza. ¿Porqué estaba haciendo esto? Oh, si, para avergonzarlo. Tenía que mantener eso en mente si esperaba sobrevivir esta noche. "Vamos a ir al callejón Knockturn."

"¿Qué¿Por qué?"

"Ya verás. Ahora vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde."

Harry había estado en el callejón Knockturn dos veces ya.. una por error, y la otra con Hagrid para ver la llegada de una bestia protectora del lago de Hogwarts después que el legendario calamar gigante fuera encontrado en la orilla, limpio, bajo causas desconocidas. Aunque los mellizos les gustaba decir que fueron ellos los que le habían hecho _algo_, nadie realmente les creía.

_Bueno, este lugar no ha cambiado nada,_ pensó Harry al llegar. Seguía siendo oscuro y de aspecto tenebroso, con las tiendas mas raras que él tuviera la mala suerte de ver. Las calles de guijarros eran estrechas, lo que hacia difícil de andar entre las multitudes de personas que caminan de un lado a otro. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el ritmo Snape al caminar. Aún a la edad de 21, no tenía ninguna gana de perderse en ese callejón.

Harry seguía tan de cerca a Snape que cuando éste se detuvo, Harry siguió andando hasta chocar contra él. Snape giró y se le quedo viendo. "¿Podrías prestar mas atención por donde vas?"

Harry arregló los lentes en su rostro. "Perdone. ¿Llegamos a aquí?"

Snape giró sus ojos demostrando impaciencia. "Que brillante deducción, Potter. Si, estamos aquí."

Nerviosamente miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Parecía ser alguna clase de teatro, con luces brillantes y alfombras rojas. Un portero estaba de pie al final de la alfombra, Recibiendo las entradas de magos y brujas de todas las razas, vestidos en sus mejores túnicas. Grandes cantidades de personas estaban de pie a su alrededor, Mirando con asombro, señalando con un dedo, y tomando fotografías al igual que lo hacía la prensa. ¡_Wow_ _. . no sabía que el callejón Knockturn tenía un teatro! Me pregunto . . ._

"¿Cuál es la obra?" preguntó curiosamente Harry. _Para tener tanta publicidad y tanta gente, debe ser buena._

Snape sonrió. "Mira hacia arriba, Potter. Estoy seguro que la disfrutarás."

Harry se sintió temeroso de hacerlo, pero lentamente elevó su vista.

"¡¡No . . . no puedes!!"

"Oh, si puedo."

Severus Snape había llevado a Harry a ver una obra titulada 'La Vida Y Tiempo de Harry Potter en Hogwarts: El Musical'.

Harry comenzó a retroceder. "Ohhh, no¡no voy a entrar¡¡Imagina que pasaría si la gente se entera que fui a ver una obra sobre mi mismo!!"

Snape lo atrapó por la parte trasera de la túnica. "Oh, si vas a entrar. Dijiste a cualquier lado¿no fue así niño? Tu DEBES entrar. Además, Tuve que pedir favores a un MONTÓN de gente para conseguir estas malditas entradas, por ser la noche del estreno."

"Aunque lo encuentro _muy_ adulador que hayas pasado por tantos problemas por mi, no puedo…"

"Mantén tu cabeza baja, cubre tu cara, lo que sea."

"Yo no . . . esto es . . . _vergonzoso_ . . ."

"Se supone que así sea. Vamos." Severus sostuvo los hombros de Harry, empujó su cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry puso sus manos sobre su cara y esperó que nadie lo notara.

Se detuvieron frente al portero, quien recibió sus entradas. "Oy, Señor¿su compañero se siente bien?"

"Él está bien," dijo fácilmente Snape, apretando los hombros de Harry. "Las luces brillantes lastiman sus sensibles ojos. Nada de que preocuparse."

" . . . Entiendo. Disfruten del show."

Snape reía disimuladamente mientras entraban al teatro. Misión cumplida…- el joven estaba completamente avergonzado. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?" le preguntó.

Harry removió sus manos y miró al suelo. "¡No! Vamos, busquemos nuestros asientos. Debe de ser más oscuro por ahí."

Snape asintió y lo guió hasta sus asientos ubicados en uno de los balcones, aferrado a los hombros del joven y guiándolo por varias escaleras. Sabía que Potter estaba murmurando algo, probablemente planeando alguna forma de vengarse de él. Severus sonreía. "No creas que no sé que estas murmurando bajo. Yo…"

Harry jadeó de repente y giro en su lugar, chocando contra el frente de Snape. "Ohmidios, ohmidios, tengo que esconderme¡tengo que esconderme!" siseaba, sacudiendo sus manos como loco.

"¿Qué¿De que hablas, niño?"

Dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro. "No había tiempo para explicaciones. Tengo que . . ." Entonces Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Abrió de un golpe la capa de Snape y se escondió dentro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre mientras la negra tela volvía a su lugar envolviendo ambos cuerpos. ¡_Oh, Merlín, esto es tan . . . mal!_ Harry pensó, presionando su mejilla izquierda al pecho de Snape. _Pero probablemente mejor que la alternativa . . . Siii, definitivamente . . . causaría una . . . escena terrible y todo . . . hey . . . ¡que bien huele¿Espera . . . qué?_

Si Snape no fuera un maestro en controlar sus emociones, su cara estaría en fuego en esos momentos. Harry Potter estaba pegado contra su cuerpo, escondiéndose bajo la seguridad de su capa, apretado a su cintura. "Niño¿Qué _diablos_ estas haciendo¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"

"¡No¡Y deja de hablarme, parecerá raro!" fue su ahogada respuesta.

En eso, el ojo de Snape comenzó con su tic. "¡¿Y tu bajo mis ropas _no lo es_?!"

"¡No te oigo! Mira, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley están ahí. Me reconocerían si solo escondo la cara. ¡La Sra. Weasley es así!"

Snape miró a su alrededor. Era verdad, los padres de los Weasley estaban ahí, y se dirigían hacia ellos. _Genial. . . _"Tienes razón. Ahí vienen," murmuró desde el costado de su boca.

Harry se aferrò a Snape con mas fuerza, sin importar si podía respirar o no. Solo importaba que no lo descubrieran . . .

Snape forzó una sonrisa cortés cuando el Ministro y su esposa se detuvieron para saludarlo. Él notó que sus ojos se deslizaban hacia el enorme . . . bulto en sus ropas. Severus tomó los bordes de su capa y la cruzó en su frente, causando que Harry tuviera que presionarse aún más contra él.

Arthur Weasley le dio una sonrisa a Snape. "¡Profesor, que sorpresa¡Nunca pensé que lo vería aquí!"

Cuando Snape no respondió inmediatamente, Harry le pellizcó en un costado. "Teatro . . . siempre a sido . . . ." Pausó al sentir que Harry se movía contra él, " . . . un hobby . . ." Harry se movió de nuevo, y sus caderas se presionaron contra las de Snape. El profesor tuvo que reprimir un gemido y resistir las ganas de golpear al joven en la cabeza. " . . . un . . . un _hobby_ . . ." Entonces Harry comenzó a pellizcar a Snape en un lugar secreto, y bastante sensible de su estómago, riéndose bajito todo el tiempo mientras Snape comenzaba a temblar por evitar la risa. " . . . un hobby . . . ahh . . . ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?"

Molly miró a su esposo. "¿Umm . . . está usted aquí en una cita?" ella señaló el bulto que se movía bajo su capa.

"¡Si! Si, estoy. pero, ella . . . muy tímida, entiende, y está bastante ocupada en este momento."

Harry comenzó a reírse. ¿Ocupada¡¿Ocupada?! Él sabía lo que cualquier persona normal estaría pensando es ese momento . . . _Uno creería que él sería un mejor mentiroso que esto . . ._

Arthur no quería saber en que ella estaba 'ocupada'. Tomo el brazo de Molly y la empujo hasta alejarse. "Tenga una Buena noche, Profesor." Rápidamente se alejaron, viendo hacia atrás y mirándolo de forma extraña.

"Se han ido," murmuró minutos después.

Harry salió de su escondite y comenzó a reírse. "¿Ocupada? Profesor¡Que mente sucia que tiene!"

"Tu eras el que me estaba pinchando," respondió enojado. "Todo fue tu culpa. ¡Y creo que te dije que no me tocaras ahí NUNCA mas!"

Harry sabía que se refería al lugar donde le daba cosquillas, el que encontró por accidente una noche mientras intentaba descubrir la extensión de las heridas de Snape después de una dura misión. Forcejeó para mantener a Snape cooperativo y se fió forzado a drogarlo un poco para tranquilizarlo, entonces comenzó a pincharlo en los costados para ver si le dolía o no.

-----------------------------------------------

_(**NA**: Harry lo pinchaba buscando costillas rotas. El fic no aclara, pero es bastante obvio. Yo aclaro por si al pasarlo al español no quedó muy claro)._

x

x

* * *

25.10.2006


	10. PARTE 5d

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

_**Capitulo Cinco  
(parte 4)**_

* * *

No Beteado.

**Samika **quiere una recomendación de un fic bueno de Snoldemort (Snape/Voldemort).. bueno.. no es fácil. Hay muuuuy pocos fics de esta pareja escritos en español. Y no muchos en ingles.

Buenos, depende.. la mayoría son para llorar y llorar. Ya sea x q uno o el otro muere o ya esta muerto.. y el que queda lo recuerda, etc… O también están las que Tío Voldie trata muy mal a nuestro Sevvie. (Personalmente estas ultimas no me gustan). Así que no sé que te puedo recomendar.. quieres llorar? O querés ver una buena cesión de sadismo sobre Severus?... o esta la tercera opción…

Románticas?... algo así. No exacto.. de las cuales hay muchas menos…  
Así que dime en que idiomas la quieres y que clase..  
Empeza por las mías, jiji… y luego seguí con mis traducciones…Ayer subí "El Jardín de Severus Snape", muy lindo trabajo de **_strangeseraph. _**Que entraría en la tercera categoría de fics Snoldemorianas… no es romántica pero, no tiene sadismo ni ninguno está muerto. Y es una de mis preferidas.

* * *

x 

x

Harry había pinchado y pinchado hasta que había llegado a cierto lugar en particular. Una ves que pinchó ahí, Snape comenzó a reírse y rápidamente llevó una mano sobre su boca. Él pincho de nuevo, está ves recibiendo un risa completa. No es necesario decir, que se divirtió esa noche antes de que Madam Pomfrey llegara finalmente y lo echara de la enfermería.

Harry sonreía. "No pude resistirlo. Perdona."

Snape le dio una mirada asesina. "Vamos, niño."

Cuando finalmente legaron a sus asientos, Harry estaba feliz de ver que estaban en una zona oscura del teatro. Notó que cada asiento en la casa estaba lleno. _Supongo que tiene sentido. Después de todo, ES sobre Mi._

Unos minutos después de haberse sentado, las luces bajaron completamente y todo el público quedo en silencio. Harry se hundió en su silla y esperó a que empezara.

Todo comenzó bien, con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid dejándolo en lo de los Dursely y de ahí pasaron a describir su vía en el armario. Harry se preguntaba vagamente como el guionista, quien sea que él o ella era, había conseguido esa información. Él nunca había dicho al público sobre su niñez, y no creía que ninguno de sus amigos revelaría algo como eso.

Entonces los cantos y bailes comenzaron, y Harry no se estaba divirtiendo.

¡¿No podía ser más sentimental?!

Cuando algunas varias mujeres mayores, cercanas a su asiento comenzaron a llorara en coloridos pañuelos en una parte en particular 'rompe corazones' de la obra, cantado por quien hacia de Harry, El joven-que-vivió verdadero se hundió aún más en su asiento y gruñó, para divertimento de Snape.

La obra no termino lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto de Harry, aunque estaba feliz de que la mayoría de los duelos con Voldemort no estuvieron incluidos, para bien de la audiencia, sin duda. La obra se centraba en el aspecto social de sus siete años en la escuela, lo que llevó a Harry a creer que el misterioso escritor había sido un estudiante en Hogwarts, seguramente de su mismo año.

Cuando descubra a esta persona y la atrape . . . ¡Pagará con sangre!

Mientras la última canción era cantada, y las luces volvieron, Harry le gruñó a Snape, "¡Voy a demandar¡Nadie pidió mi permiso para hacer esta terrible excusa de obra! Deben de haber violado _varias _leyes mágicas . . ."

Snape sonreía casi feliz. "Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Intentemos salir con la multitud¿Si?"

Harry nuevamente bajó su cabeza, y Snape empezó a guiarlo a través de los prolongados grupos de patrocinadores del teatro y luego a bajar las escaleras, hasta el piso principal. Cuando estaban a menos de diez pies (3 metros) de las puertas, y parecía estar libres, Harry repentinamente tropezó y cayó de cara hacia el suelo, casi llevándose a un inesperado Severus y a varios otros que pasaban, con él.

Varios amables brujos y brujas extendieron sus manos para ayudarlo, y entonces alguien gritó,

"¡¡¡¡TU ERES HARRY POTTER!!!!!"

Snape tiró de Harry hacia arriba de su túnica y lo puso sobre sus pies. Cámaras comenzaron a clikear y falsear y la gente comenzó a acercarse. Manteniendo firmemente tomado de la túnica a Harry, Severus empujó la gente a un lado y salió del teatro, entrando en Púb. lleno de humo. Rápidamente se fueron hasta el fondo del lugar, y esperaron para ver si alguien los seguía.

Cuando nadie aparecía tras de ellos, Snape se fijó en Harry. "¡Brillante movimiento, Potter¡Ahora nuestras caras estarán en todos los periódicos en la mañana!"

Harry froto un lado de su cara con la que había golpeado en el suelo y miro a Snape. "Bueno, Profesor, si usted no hubiese _pisado mi capa y túnica_, entonces…"

"Si hubiese caminado un poco más rápido…"

"Sino me vinieras empujando tan rápido y tan fuerte…"

"Si no fueras tan tonto y descoordinado…"

"Si TU no hubieses llevado a ese lugar desde un principio…"

"Si TU no me hubieses convencido en venir en otra cita con tigo"

"¡¡Esta no es una cita¡Y tu podías haber dicho NO¡Ya eres un hombre adulto, sabes!"

Snape sonreía. "Que bueno que lo hayas notado."

Harry se puso colorado. "¡No me refería de ESA forma!"

"Oh¿estás seguro? Tu fuiste el que se escondió bajo mi túnica, y luego comenzaste a tocarme en lugar inapropiados y a _frotarte _contra…"

"¡Yo no!" gritó Harry, asombrado y avergonzado. "¡Estaba nervioso!"

Severus levantó las manos y gruñó. "¡No puedo creer que estoy aquí peleando contigo como si fuera un niño sobre cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas! De lo que _deberíamos_ estar preocupados es sobre lo que saldrá en los diarios por la mañana."

"¿A que te refieres?"

El hombre mayor lo miró y se sentó en el bar. Harry hizo lo mismo en el asiento más cercano e intentó cubrir su cicatriz con su cabello, moviendo sus negros hilos de un lado y al otro hasta que estuvieron en la posición perfecta. Snape volvió a girar sus ojos frente a esto y continuó. "Lo que quiero decir, Potter, es que van a asumir que fuimos ahí juntos."

"Pero estábamos."

"No seas tan obtuso. Me refiero a, ahí juntos como en una _cita_."

"¡Lo que ciertamente no era!"

"Si, ya nos hemos aclarado eso." Severus miraba la aparente inocente expresión de Harry. "¿No me digas que no notaste las . . .desagradables pequeñas indirectas lanzadas a lo largo de esa obra infernal?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza en negación. "En realidad, estaba intentando NO darles mucha atención. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de convertirme en un solo objeto junto con las silla como para notar algo mas. ¿Cuáles indirectas?"

"Nosotros dos, por supuesto."

" . . ."

"Eres el más exasperante . . ." Tomó aire profundamente y lo lanzó rápido. "¡Presta atención! Quien sea que escribió esto, insinúa que nosotros tuvimos algo más que una relación de profesor-alumno durante tus últimos años en Hogwarts."

Pestañeó, Pestañeó. Pestañeó. " ¿. . . en serio? Bueno, eso es…"

"¿Ridículo?"

Harry resopló. "Me quitaste la palabra de la boca. ¡Es tan absurdo que es gracioso!"

"Bueno, ja, ja."

"Espera . . . ¿entonces no sabes quién escribió la obra?"

Snape sacudió su cabeza. "No. La persona eligió permanecer anónima. Estaba escrito junto con la entrada."

"TUVO que haber sido alguien cercano," murmuraba pensativo Harry. ¿Quién más podría saber tantos detalles? Ciertamente no un extraño.

"Lo haces parecer como si todo fuera una gran conspiración," dijo Snape, mirando a Harry extrañamente.

"Bueno¿podría serlo!"

"Quien sea que la haya escrito no es importante en este momento. Los periódicos…."

Harry asintió en entendimiento. "Todos cubrirán esa historia. Bueno, No podemos hacer nada sobre eso tampoco, así que . . ."

Snape frunció el ceño pero no contestó.

"¿Eso es todo¿El final de mi _maravillosa_ noche?" preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

"Me vendría bien un trago. Algo más fuerte de lo que este lugar tiene." Severus entonces pareció reconsiderar. Se levanto de su silla y se acercó a Harry. "Puedes retornar a donde viniste. No necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Aww, porque no¡Me vendría bien un trago, también!"

Snape pareció escéptico. "¿Puedes sostener tu licor, niño?"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo¿Qué crees que soy, alguna clase de mariquita?"

Después de tres vasos de vino, Harry estaba borracho.

Snape veía entretenido como el joven que se esforzaba para impedir que su cabeza se resbalara fuera de la palma de sus manos y golpeara la mesa mientras tomaba otra copa de vino.

"Snape, este trago es excelente," murmuraba, sosteniendo la botella de vino y viendo su etiqueta. La entornó, movió si cabeza al costado, y después se rió. "¡Que pena no puedo leer es este momento, sino recordaría el nombre de esta cosa!"

Snape sorbió su propia bebida y se recostó en su silla de madera en la que estaba sentado. Obviamente el niño había mentido sobre poder beber… -ya estaba completamente bebido. _Sospecho que nunca antes había probado otra cosa que Cerveza de Manteca en su vida. Que patético._

x

x

* * *

25.10.2006


	11. PARTE 5e

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

_Capitulo Cinco  
(parte 5)_

* * *

No Beteado.  
Casi que estamos en la mitad de la historia... es laaarga.. como será que a este capitulo tuve que partirlo en 5 partes. Y aún quedan 6 capitulos mas... que los partire dejandolos en 20.. supongo... que horror..

* * *

x 

x

"Y este lugar," continuaba Harry, mirando alrededor con grandes ojos, "¡Este lugar está GENIAL¡Extraño, pero GENIAL!" Harry reía de Nuevo cuando un elfo macho, apenas vestido en lo que Muggles les gusta llamar hot pants (NT: son un tipo de shorts ultra ajustados, ultra cortos), caminaba con una bandeja y Harry le dio un golpecitos en la cabeza.

Estaban en un tipo de club de baile, donde los meseros y bailarinas eran atractivos duendes masculinos y femeninos, cada tanto, sacaban a algún particularmente solitario brujo, alcoholizado hasta la pista de baile y comenzaban a frotarse contra el al ritmo de una música techno. Sin duda tratando de robar el pobre dinero del mago, Snape sospechaba.

Severus solo frecuentaba el establecimiento por sus bebidas cuando estaba en necesidad de algo fuerte y hacia lo mejor en ignorar las pequeñas bestias mágicas, quienes andaban por todo el lugar. Una mirada dura usualmente desarmaba cualquier avance que recibiera, aunque eran pocos y espaciados.

_No puedo creer que estoy sentado en un lugar como éste con Potter,_ pensaba Snape medio disgustado, viendo al joven hombre como quedaba de boca abierta cuando mas duende masculinos pasaban frente a él. _Al menos algo sacaré de esto. Si está lo suficientemente borracho, estoy seguro que no tendrá dificultad en preguntarme lo que sea que iba a preguntar la otra noche._

Antes de que Snape pudiera abrir su boca, cuatro elfos masculinos con cabellos insanamente largos y brillantes, tomaron los brazos de Harry y lo sacaron de su asiento hasta la pista de baile, riéndose con sus extrañas voces mágicas.

"¡Mira, Snape," exclamó Harry, "quieren bailar conmigo¡Que lindo!"

Snape suspirado y cautelosamente bajo su taza. Era aparente que iba a tener que tomar control de la situación. Poniéndose de pie, dijo firmemente, "Él no va a bailar esta noche, así que vayan a molestar a alguien más."

Ellos pusieron mala cara y renuentemente soltaron los brazos de Harry, cada uno pausando para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Harry gimió bastante alto. "¡Aw, Snape, solo quieren divertirse un poco! Siempre tienes que arruinar todo."

Severus tomó del brazo a Harry y murmuró, "Me agradecerás en la mañana cuando encuentres tu billetera tan llena como cuando la tenías al salir de tu casa. Vámonos, no das para más."

Snape arrastró a Harry hasta la entrada, donde una estufa conectada a la red Flú estaba localizada, mientras esquivaban elfos que coqueteaban con un más que dispuesto Harry. No podía entender porque seguían viniendo y viniendo. Sería porque el era EL Harry Potter, o había algo en el joven que él no había notado . . .?

Snape resopló, mirando hacia abajo vio al joven tropezar con sus propios pies y reír. _No es posible. Él es tan atractivo como un . . . como un . . ._

En ese momento, con esa tonta sonrisa en su cara, su cabello todo revuelto, más de lo usual y ese brillo en sus ojos, Harry lucía casi . . . ¿encantador?

Se sabía que los elfos se sentían atraídos a la gente bella, toda belleza, interna y externa. ¿Talvez Harry era . . .?

Snape tembló de disgusto y apresuró su paso. ¡Ridículo! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido . . . Harry Potter no lucía encantador y no era hermoso, y ciertamente aún menos estando borracho. NADIE luce encantador y bello estando borrachos.

Se detuvo delante de la estufa, tomó un poco de polvos Flú y lo lanzó a las brillantes lamas. "¡Residencia de Harry Potter!"

Las llamas bailaron, pero nada sucedió.

Harry sonreía y se recostó contra un costado de Snape, sujetándose fuertemente de su brazo. "¡Tonto Snape, no soy estúpido! Hay un _hechizo_ protegiendo mi estufa. Así no cualquiera puede entrar, sabes."

"¿Eres lo suficientemente competente como para llegar a tu casa, Potter?" demandó Snape, intentando inútilmente de escapar de las garras del joven hombre.

Harry no respondió, pero repentinamente sujeto su estomago con una mano y la cabeza con la otra. "Uhh . . . no me siento bien . . . creo que voy a . . ."

Pero en ves de vomitar, se desmayó, justo en los brazos de Severus.

De lo único que Harry era conciente a la mañana siguiente era de su dolor de cabeza. Se quejó fuertemente al girar hacia un costado, agarrándose la cabeza. ¿Que andaba mal con él?

Ah, si . . . se emborrachó. Por primera ves en su vida, se emborrachó.

Y con su Viejo maestro de pociones, de entre toda la gente.

_Oh, que horror . . ._ _Dios, mi vida es patética._

Harry sujetó la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza y comenzó a suicidarse con ella. Solo podía imaginarse lo que haya sucedido esa noche. Snape probablemente se haya aprovechado de la situación, atrayendo a un ebrio Harry hasta sus calabozos y probando nuevas pociones en él como si fuera su conejito de Indias. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos. ¿Será que ahora tiene una oreja extra por algún lado¿Será que le faltarán dedos, o pelos naciéndole de los lugares mas obscenos de su cuerpo . . .?

Harry se dijo a si mismo que estaba siendo un tonto, y que era la Resaca hablando. Snape no haría algo como eso. ¿No era un monstruo . . . verdad?

Sacó la almohada de su cara y tomó una bocanada de aire.

¿Espera, que era ese olor? Era bastante familiar . . .

De repente Harry llegó a la realización- de que no estaba en su apartamento, no estaba en su propia cama, no había estado intentando ahogarse con su propia almohada. . .

**¡¿Entonces donde diablos estaba él?!**

Harry rápidamente abrió sus ojos, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo. "Maldición . . . ¿porque brilla tanto la luz?"

"Nunca hay luces brillantes en los calabozos, joven. Deberías saber eso."

_¿Quien?_ pensó Harry. ¡¿_Snape?!_

¡Ahora sabía porque el olor le era familiar! Había inhalado esa esencia cuando se había escondido bajo la capa de Snape . . . De repente Harry quedó colorado. ¡_No puedo creer que YO HICE ESO¡Soy tan idiota!_

"Bebe esto," ordenó Snape, presionando un frasquito lleno de un líquido claro contra los labios de Harry. "Te hará sentir mejor."

Ansiosamente tragó el líquido, y casi instantáneamente, la mayoría de su resaca se fueron. Harry abrió sus ojos y una imagen borrosa de Severus Snape inclinado sobre él ocupó su visual. "Er . . . Buenos días Profesor."

Satisfecho que su poción logró su objetivo, Snape se levantó de la cama y se recostó contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "En realidad, es mediodía, Potter. Hora del almuerzo."

"¡¿MEDIODÍA¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Anoche te desmayaste en el club, y me vi forzado de traerte hasta aquí. Desafortunadamente, no tenía un remedio para la ebriedad en ese momento, así que tuve que preparar una durante la hora de mi descanso para el almuerzo. . . la que casi terminó, te recuerdo."

Harry se levantó de la cama y recogió su capa que se encontraba doblada al borde de la cama. Puso sus brazos a través de los agujeros apropiados mientras forzaba a sus pies a entrar en sus zapatos. "Gracias, te lo repondré más tarde. ¡Perdóneme!"

Snape lo miraba con poco interés. "¿Porque te apuras, niño?"

"Estoy seguro que Sirius o Ron están preocupados por mi. No han sabido de mi en toda la noche . . ."

"No sabía que eran tus guardianes."

Harry miro con asombro. "Se preocupan por mi, especialmente desde que les plantee. . ." Con una mueca de dolor recordó. ¡_Oops! AÚN no le he preguntado . . ._

"Planteaste que cosa"

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia la estufa de Snape. "¡Te lo diré el Sábado cuando salgamos de nuevo!" gritaba Harry por encima de su hombro a la ves que tomaba un poco de polvos Flú.

Snape quedó paralizado. " . . . ¿QUÉ?! No, no tu no, no haremos un hábito de esto¡¿me escuchas¿Potter¡¡¿POTTER?!!"

Ya se había ido.

Harry apenas había sacado su pie de la estufa que Sirius rugió, "¡¡¿HARRY JAMES POTTER, DONDE **DIABLOS** HAS ESTADO?!!"

Sirius había pasado por el apartamento de Harry por la mañana del Lunes para hablar con él sobre el artículo de primera plana, y había estado muy sorprendido de ver que él no estaba en casa. Nunca antes había Harry dejado de retornar a casa después de una salida nocturna, así que Sirius inmediatamente se puso a esperar lo peor.

Como que Severus Snape había explotado a su ahijado en pequeños pedacitos.

Pero Harry estaba bien, saliendo de la estufa, luciendo _extremadamente_ desaliñado, rostro colorado y cabello todo despeinado y pegado en su cara. Sin mencionar que su ropa estaba toda arrugada y desarreglada.

Remus, quien había decidido acompañar a su amante, sonreía. "¡Harry! Luces como si hubiese vuelto de una cogida muy necesitada."

Harry río débilmente. "Bueno . . ."

Sirius frunció el ceño. "¡No le des ideas, Remus! Y tu, Harry, no puedo creer que saliste por ahí y te acostaste con algún tipo…"

"¡Yo no! Por favor¿puedo sentarme antes de que sigas con el interrogatorio?" Harry se dejó caer sobre su sillón. Puso un brazo sobre su cabeza y suspiró. "Ah, así está mejor."

"¿Donde estuviste entonces, Harry?" preguntó su padrino, muy enojado.

" . . . en lo de Snape," Harry respondió con sinceridad. ¿Que otra cosa podía decir? Siendo que él no era bueno mintiéndole a Sirius.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Sirius con todos sus pulmones mientras sacudía el trozo de periódico en su puño apretado. "¡¡Ese BASTARDO!! Yo-"

"No grites tanto," lloriqueó Harry débilmente. "Aún me está matando el dolor de cabeza, a pesar de esa poción de resaca que Snape me dio. . ."

Whoops. Juzgando por las miradas en las caras de Remus y de Sirius, probablemente eso no era lo mejor para decir . . .

Remus sostuvo a Sirius antes de que se abalanzara sobre Harry. "¡Explícate¡¡Explícalo AHORA MISMO!!" gritaba.

"Me emborraché un poquito anoche, eso es todo. No es necesario . . ."

"¡Ese Snape es un sucio pedòfilo, Harry! Leí el artículo en el diario matutino. Decía que ustedes dos estaban en una cita anoche, en una obra juntos, y que tu y Snape tuvieron un romance mientras estabas en Hogwarts."

"Primero de todo, Sirius, para que él sea un pedòfilo, yo tendría que ser un niño, que no lo soy. Segundo de todo," continuó Harry, "no era una cita, solo una . . . salida amistosa y Tercero, no hubo ningún romance. Alguien escribió una tonta obra de teatro sobre mi e INSINUÓ que algo había pasado entre él y yo debido a nuestras misiones. Eso es todo."

Remus sintió como Sirius se relajaba y lo soltó. "Te creo, Harry. Y sé que intentabas hacerle tu pregunta anoche a Snape , pero…"

"Las cosas se salieron de control. Pero tengo otra oportunidad. Saldremos de Nuevo el Sábado, mi obsequio."

"No sé que se te ha metido, Harry," gemía Sirius. "Te emborrachas, saliendo por ahí con lo más bajo como Snape, y quieres tener su hijo . . . Yo . . . no puedo evitar sentir que te he fallado de alguna forma." Lloriqueó patéticamente.

Harry giro los ojos y le dio a su padrino una Mirada incrédula. "¡Oh, no tu no¡No intentes hacerme sentir culpable! No funcionará."

Sirius se dio por derrotado. "¡Bueno, al diablo¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ahora si no les importa, Quisiera poder descansar un poco. ¿Por favor?"

Los dos renuentemente se retiraron, pero no antes de que Sirius lo rezongara lo suficiente por haber salido a emborracharse durante la noche, y con Snape, de entre tanta gente. Harry caminó hacia su alcoba y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, pateando sus zapatos y tirando su ropa a los lados. Sin molestarse en quitarse el resto de sus ropas, Harry se acurrucó bajo una manta rizada y espesa, y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

Le tomó a Harry un rato largo el poder dormirse, bastante más de lo usual.

¿Donde está la esencia calmante de Snape cuando uno la necesita?

x

x

* * *

26.10.2006


	12. PARTE 6a

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Seis_  
**_(parte 'A')_

* * *

No Beteado

* * *

x 

x

**H**arry se encontró a si mismo pensando en Snape durante la mayor parte del Lunes, y durante los momentos más raros y de las más inapropiadas formas y lugares. Saliendo de la ducha y envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo le trajo memorias de cuando estuvo envuelto bajo la túnica del maestro en pociones durante la noche anterior. Mientras se ponía una camiseta y se cepillaba su hombro de hilachas, recordó como sintió las manos de Snape en sus hombros y el calor que ellas brindaban. Harry tembló y rápidamente terminó de vestirse.

Harry fue hasta el living y empezó (renuentemente) a limpiar su apartamento. Tazas vacías terminaron en la pileta para su posterior limpieza, hojas de papel y revistas fueron recogidas y tiradas a la basura o puestas sobre la mesa de café. Zapatos y otros artículos de vestir fueron tirados dentro de su dormitorio, que también más tarde tendría que arreglar.

Cuando fue a sacar su aspirador del armario, meditó, _¿Porqué mi casa no puede estar y quedarse limpia como la de Snape?_

Harry puso un poco de limpiador en su alfombra y comenzó a aspirar. El aroma floral asaltaba su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar fuertemente cada tanto. La forma en que la sustancia estaba irritando su sentido le hizo, por alguna razón, volver a pensar en el tranquilizante aroma de Snape.

"¡¿QUÉ ANDA MAL EN MI?!" gritó, abandonando la aspiradora. "¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"

_Necesito salir . . . eso es, salir . . . iré a la tienda a hacer algunas compras. Una Linda caminata aclarará mi mente._

Harry recogió su billetera y dejó el apartamento, dirigiéndose a la pequeña tienda de la esquina. Su dueña era una vieja bruja del sur de los Estados Unidos, que tenía solo sus seis gatos de compañía. Ella nunca quedó muy impresionada con que él fuera _El_ Harry Potter- y por eso le gustaba visitar su tienda.

Además de que todo ahí era tan fresco, por supuesto.

Cuando entró a la tienda, la vieja mujer apareció de repente e inmediatamente lo saludó recibiéndolo a su tienda. Se puso detrás del mostrador, y él se sintió seguro de que ella miraba cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos.

Esto hacia todo un poco más difícil a la hora de comprar, pero Harry llenó su canasta con las cosas que necesitaba y puso sus cosas sobre el mostrador. La mujer comenzó a revisar sus cosas mientras Harry las guardaba en bolsas de papel marrón, como siempre hacían cada ves que visitaba su tienda.

"¿Lindo día, no es así?" ella murmuró, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.

"Supongo . . ." ¿Qué estaba mirando? Estaba tentado a girar y mirar a su alrededor, pero . . .

Ella pasó una bolsa de arroz sobre el escáner varias veces, herrándole por completo al código de barras. "Lo vi en los diarios esta mañana . . ."

Se puso colorado. "Correcto."

De repente la anciana mujer se agacho detrás del mostrador y regresó con varias cajas de condones, colocándolos ante Harry. Él quedó aún más colorado. "Yo . . . no creo que necesite ninguno de esos . . ." respondió suavemente.

Ella lo agarró del cuelo de la camiseta y lo puso cerca de las cajitas, y luego se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con él. La anciana sostuvo una caja y la dio vuelta. "Alguien te está siguiendo, niño."

Harry quedó congelado. "¿Qué?"

La anciana siguió hablando sacó algunos, con una sonrisa en su cara. "¡No pongas esa cara de triste, niño¡No hay nada de que avergonzarse¡Mejor sexo seguro que nada de sexo, es lo que siempre dije!" dijo ella en un tono alto de voz. "¡Déjame decirte como se usan!"

Harry casi se ahoga, pero forzó una sonrisa. "Uh huh. Ehh¿como que alguien me sigue?"

"Un hombre entró detrás de ti . . ." Lentamente ella abrió un paquete. "Te ha seguido por toda la tienda, pretendiendo que lee una revista, pero te ha estado mirando todo el tiempo." Ella sacó un condón y lo estiro entre sus dedos. "Apuesto a que se va a ir cuando tu lo hagas."

_Mierda . . .¿Como no me di cuenta?_ Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Harry. AHORA podía sentir al tipo mirándolo. _Snape me arrancaría la cabeza si supiera . . ._

"¡Hay otras cosas divertidas que puedes hacer con esto!" La anciana se puso a soplar en uno como si fuera un globo. "Mejor cuida tu espalda, hijo," susurró antes de tirar la goma a uno de sus gatos que estaba acostado en el suelo. "No parece ser bueno."

La anciana puso dos cajas en su bolsa junto con las otras cosas. "Ya listo. Ahora vete." Compartieron una mirada antes de que Harry recogiera sus bolsas y se fuera rápidamente de la tienda, apenas viendo un poco al hombre. Su cara estaba escondida tras una barba y grandes lentes de sol, Su cabello estaba cubierto con un sombrero.

No podría reconocerlo de esa forma.

Casi llegando a su apartamento, estaba seguro que él hombre aún lo seguía. Harry estaba tan preocupado con su acosador que termino tropezando con alguien sin darse cuenta. Una de las bolsas cayó de sus brazos derecho a el suelo.

"Perdón, no estaba viendo . . ." murmuró, recogiendo sus cosas. ¿Estaría el hombre aún detrás de él? Tenía que seguir caminando y rápido.

"¡Harry¡Justo te estaba buscando!"

"¿Oliver?" Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. "Gracias Merlín . . ."

Oliver comenzó a reírse cuando encontró algo en el suelo. "¿Harry¿Hay algo que debas contarme?"

Harry levantó la bolsa caída. "A que te ref . . . oh . . ."

En su mano, Oliver sostenía una caja de condones. Harry volvió a quedar colorado de verguenza. "Umm . . . bueno, verás . . . puedo explicarlo . . ."

"¿Qué es esto¿Y ya están abiertos?" Oliver lo miró furtivamente. "¡Bueno, bueno, bueno¡Harry, eres pícaro!"

Harry le quitó la caja y volvió a meterla en la bolsa, levantó la cabeza y siguió caminando, sabiendo que Oliver lo seguiría. "¡No es lo que crees. En serio, no lo es!"

El jugador de Quidditch tomó una de las bolsas de los brazos de Harry y caminó junto a él. "Uh huh." De repente Oliver frunció su frente. "Leí el artículo. No será que tienes otra caliente cita con Snape esta noche¿verdad? Harry, si estás pensando en dormir con él¡debo objetar!"

"No voy a dormir con nadie¿okay?" Harry seseó en vos baja. "¡Y no hubo ninguna cita ardiente entre Snape y yo! Yo tenía un favor que pedirle, eso fue todo. Y además¿Qué te importa si me voy a coger a alguien o no?"

" . . ."

"¿Bueno?"

" ¡. . . porque si¿ok?! Maldita sea Harry, NADIE debería perder su virginiada con ese hombre-"

"Woah¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un virgen?"

Oliver se puso colorado. "Simplemente lo sé. No eres el tipo de persona de tener una noche sola, Harry. yo . . . me gusta eso de ti."

"Lo que sea."

"¿Bueno . . . lo eres o no?"

"¡Esta no es una conversación que se deba tener en medio de la calle!" Caminó más rápido hasta alcanzar su apartamento. Harry abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerró mientras Oliver se paraba detrás de él. Fueron hasta la cocina y pusieron las bolsas en el mostrador.

"Okay, ya no estamos en la calle," Oliver dijo. "¿Me lo vas a decir ahora?"

"No veo porque tienes que saberlo. Quiero decir, en serio . . ."

"Oh, ya veo. Así que no la has perdido aún."

"¿Yo no dije eso!"

"No fue necesario," respondió el mayor. "Todo estaba dicho en tu tono. ¡no puedo creerlo! A los veintiuno, el gran Harry Potter no ha ido a la cama con nadie aún¡Sorprendente!"

Harry frunció el ceño y se recostó contra su mesa de la cocina. "Cállate. ¡No quiero que todo el mundo se entere!"

"¿Porque no lo has hecho aún?"

Suspiro. "¿Me creerías si te dijera que estaba esperando a la persona correcta a que apareciera?"

Oliver se sentó junto a Harry, llevando una seria expresión en su rostro. "E n realidad, te creo. Tal como dije, eres ese tipo de persona."

"¿Un bonachón, verdad?" le respondió sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiese gustado esperara. En serio, Harry, es bueno que lo hagas."

Harry escuchó la sinceridad en la voz de Oliver y sonrió. "Así que¿decías que me estabas buscando . . .?"

"¿Si estaba!" Busco en su bolsillo y sacó dos entradas. "Estas son para el juego del Sábado, el más grande de la temporada. Pensé que te interesaría."

Harry ansioso se los quitó de la mano sonrió. "¿Interesado¡Puedes apostarlo¡Gracias!"

"No hay problema. Hay dos, así que puedes invitar a alguien . . . si quieres, por supuesto . . ."

_Hmm . . . suena como si él no quisiera . . . ¡espera! Snape! Le digo que salgo con el ese día. Hay DOS, Así que . . . no habrá problema._ "Llevaré al Profesor Snape."

"¡Harry!" gritó Oliver. "¡No deberías verlo!"

"No lo estoy viendo. Mira¿podemos hablar sobre algo más?"

"Bien. ¿De que quieres hablar?"

Harry miro a su alrededor. "No se."

" . . . parecías ansioso cuando te encontré. ¿Porqué era¿Era porque tenías todos esos condones?"

Él rió. "No . . . mira, tal vez no deba decirte esto . . ." Harry dudó. "Me estaban siguiendo."

"¡¿QUÉ?! Harry-"

"¿No viste a un tipo con enormes lentes, una barba y un sombrero negro, detrás de mi?" preguntó Harry rápidamente.

" ¡. . . si!"

"Bueno, ese era él."

"Maldita sea Harry, no deberías quedarte aquí sólo."

"¿Lo sé . . . así que cuanto tiempo puedes quedarte?"

x

x

* * *

30.10.2006


	13. PARTE 6b

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

_**Capitulo Seis  
**(parte 'B')_

* * *

No Beteado. 

_Para aquellos que no recuerden : Omnioculars , aparecían en el cuarto libro.. pero no recuerdo su nombre en español.. son los que permitían ver ciertas partes del juego en cámara lenta y con zoom. Etc.._ (creo)

* * *

x 

x

Durante el resto de la semana, Oliver venía a verlo entre las practicas de Quidditch, las entrevistas y las sesiones de fotos para mantener Harry en compañía. No hubieron más incidentes de acoso o de ningún otro tipo, sin embargo, desde que Oliver comenzó a verlo frecuentemente. Tal vez la anciana ha estado imaginando cosas. Después de todo, ha de estar bastante sola, sin mencionar aburrida, con solo sus gatos . . .

Aún cuando no ha habido una onza de actividad sospechosa, Harry hizo cambiar el número de sus celular y del teléfono, parcialmente bajo la insistencia de Oliver.

Además de todo eso, era la cosa más rara . . .

Parecía no poder dejar de pensar en Snape, ya fuera que Oliver estuviera ahí para mantenerlo ocupado o no. Sorprendentemente descubrió que estaba ansioso de volver a verlo. Después de todo, las citas- er . . . _salidas_- no habían sido tan malas. Recordando, habían sido bastantes . . . divertidas. Y 'divertido', _no _era una palabra usualmente asociada con Snape.

Harry disfrutaba de su sarcástico, ingeniosas respuestas más de lo que él esperaba. Era tan _divertido_ (ahí estaba de Nuevo esa palabra) pelar con él. Algo sobre su edad intrigaba a Harry. Parecía tan sabio sobre ciertas cosas, tan sabio como Dumbledore. Y Harry estaba seguro que podría convencer a cualquier mujer de que le entregara sus ahorros de su vida solo con oír su voz . . .

Cuanto más lo pensaba, la idea de ser atraído por su Viejo Maestro de Pociones no le parecía tan extraña. De hecho, Severus Snape justo parece ser lo que Harry estaba buscando.

Harry no era estúpido. Él no creía que hubiera ninguna forma u oportunidad con Snape. El viejo hombre probablemente lo golpearía hasta el siglo que viene si lo descubriera. . .

Así que él Sábado al final llegó, Harry estaba de pie con nada encima excepto por sus boxers, intentando hallar algo que vestir para la 'salida'. Había decidido llevar a Snape a ver algún buen lugar Muggle, así que jeans (vaqueros) era lo más practico.

Se vistió con unos viejos jeans y una camiseta roja y tomó su túnica, recordando que primero irían al partido de Quidditch.

Minutos después, Harry estaba de pie fuera de las habitaciones de Snape, jugando con un hilo suelto que colgaba de su túnica. Antes de que pudiera golpear a la puerta, la pared se deslizó hacia atrás y Snape la atravesó caminando hasta el corredor, vestido en su impresionante capa y túnica negras que envolvían su cuerpo.

"Espero que tengas ropas Muggle debajo de eso," Harry dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Claro que sí." Severus levantó un lado de su túnica para revelar. "Ahora¿a donde iremos?"

"Para ver un poco de Quidditch. Oliver me invitó," respondió Harry al comenzar a caminar.

Snape sonrió. "¿Quidditch? Estos infernales pantalones Muggle no son necesarios para eso."

"Lo sé. El resto es una sorpresa. Te divertirás, te prometo."

"No me gusta _divertirme_."

" . . . es verdad. Lo había olvidado."

El estadio de Quidditch lleno de ansiosos fanáticos de todas las edades, listos para ver el partido de la temporada. Harry y Severus descubrieron que tenían dos de los mejores asientos del lugar, localizados en una reservada sección para invitados especiales (o para aquello con suficiente dinero como para comprarlos). Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, aunque no debería haberlo estado, al ver a Malfoy ahí, sentado no muy lejos de ellos, Omnioculars **(1)** en su mano.

Harry se sentó y giró quedando de espaldas. _Tal vez no me reconozca . . ._

De repente Oliver pasó volando en su escoba, dio un par de vueltas en círculo y se detuvo encima de su compañero de Gryffindor. Con una mano saludo y gritó con fuerzas, "¡Oi, Harry¡¡Ahí estás!!"

"¡¡_Oliver!!"_ seseó Harry mientras se agachaba.

Demasiado tarde. Draco ya lo había visto. El rubio se puso de pie y enderezó y arreglo su cabello y ropas, para volver a sentarse en el asiento vacío junto a Snape. "¡Que sorpresa, Profesor¡No esperaba encontrarlo aquí!"

Los ojos de Snape seguían a Harry mientras se paraba y se dirigía a hablar con Wood. Notando la forma en que los ojos del Gryffindor mayor recorrían de arriba abajo la figura de Harry mientras hablaban y gruñó en disgusto. ¿Podía ser Potter tan denso¿No se daba cuenta de las miradas? Así parecía . . . "El niño me arrastró con él hasta aquí."

"¿Así que así estamos?" murmuraba Draco curiosamente. ¿_Es que Potter ya tiene esa clase de control sobre él? Veo la forma en que Severus lo mira . . . ¡Tal ves HUBO algo como dijo el artículo del periódico¡Potter, no eres bueno, mintiendo, manipulador Gryffindor¡Yo lo vi primero!_ Miraba a la espalda de Harry con furia.

Algunos minutos después, Harry dejó a Oliver así podría reunirse con su equipo en los vestidores antes de que el partido comenzara y retornó a su asiento. Las miradas que recibió de los dos Slytherins lo confundió. "¿Qué?"

Draco se inclinó sobre la falda de Snape, poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas del mayor y seseó, "¡No puedes conmigo, Potter¡Crees que eres tan listo!"

Harry también se apoyó sobre el maestro de Pociones, estrechando sus ojos con sospechas. "¡NO tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Malfoy! Regresa a tu asiento- ya me estás incomodando."

"Que Gryffindor _clamas ser_. ¿Que es esto, alguna retorcida, idea de venganza por todos estos años en Hogwarts? Me has atacado por la espalda¡arreglando esto y aquello con él! Tu sabes que yo lo vi primero, tu . . . tu . . ."

"¿Tu que?" murmuró Harry peligrosamente. "vete a la mierda, Malfoy¡antes de que te tire por el balcón!"

A esa altura, Draco estaba prácticamente subiéndose a la falda de Snape para alcanzar a Harry. "¿Ah si¡Me gustaría ver como lo intentas!" le ladró, con la cara colorada de rabia.

Las manos de Harry se fueron a la garganta de Draco, pero fueron rápidamente quitadas por Snape. Empujó al rubio de Nuevo hasta su asiento y se puso de pie, mirando a ambos jóvenes. Aunque lo encontraba bastante . . . _lindo_ el tener a dos personas jóvenes discutiendo por cual se quedaría haciéndole compañía, él TIENE aún una imagen que mantener. Las miradas que estaban atrayendo NO eran buenas. "¡¿Si ustedes dos pudieran CONTROLARSE en PUBLICO¿O no saben el significado de la palabra, hmm?"

"¡El empezó!" gritaron ambos a la ves.

"Dejen de actuar como niños. Si no pueden comportarse¡entonces me voy!" Snape casi se rió a la cara de asombro, y pánico que cruzó por Draco. Casi. "¿Se van a comportar?"

Ambos asintieron avergonzados, como si fueran niños de cinco años.

"Bien." Snape se volvió a sentar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

No hubo una palabra de ninguno de los dos durante el resto del juego, exceptuándolos ocasionales gritos y gruñidos, dependiendo de cómo el equipo iba en ese momento. Oliver parecía estar fuera de su juego, su cara marcada por líneas de preocupación, pero aún así logró detener la mayoría de las pelotas. Ganaron de todas formas, así que en ese momento no importó.

Cuando la Snitch finalmente fue atrapada y el juego terminado, Draco se fue rápidamente, pausando solo para darle a Harry una sucia mirada.

Salieron del estadio inmediatamente ante la insistencia de Snape, aunque Harry le hubiese gustado quedarse por un rato mas felicitando a Oliver en su gran ganada. Después de un ratito, Severus logró salir, y se fueron hasta su siguiente destino.

x

x

* * *

31.10.2006


	14. PARTE 6c

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Seis  
(parte 'C')_**

* * *

No Beteado. 

_Cortito porque no tuve mucho tiempo... lo siento..  
NOTA: putter **(1)**: no sé que significa.. supongo que debe ser el nombre del palo_

* * *

x 

x

"NO voy a ir en eso."

"Oh, vamos¿porqué no?"

"¡Míralo! Es todo . . . ¡de colores brillantes¿Que es eso que están viendo¡El agua de la cascada está sucia, sin mencionar que esos animales de plástico son horribles¡Y ay niños aquí!"

"Bueno, los niños usualmente vienen a lugares como éste, pero, cada tanto, nosotros los adultos también venimos a divertirnos."

"Me niego. Me vuelvo a Hogwarts."

"_¡Vamos!"_

"¡No puedes obligarme!"

Diez minutos después, Severus Snape, con un tipo de palo en su mano, se encontró de pie frente a un hipopótamo gigante, su larga boca abriéndose y cerrándose continuamente. Mirando a la verde pelota a sus pies, luego al falso animal. "Por favor aclárame el propósito de este 'golf en miniatura' de nuevo."

Harry se rió. "Tienes que hacer que la pelota pase por la boca del hipopótamo y dentro del pequeño agujero del otro lado. Simple, en serio."

Snape gruñía, moviendo el palo en su mano. "Maldita cosa . . ." Calculó el tiempo a la perfección, así la bola pudo pasar por la boca del hipo, golpear en el muro cayendo derechito en el oyó. Harry quedó con la boca abierta.

"¡Qué¡Eso es bueno?" preguntaba Severus.

"¡S-si¡De una! El objetivo era hacerlo en menos tiros que yo."

"Oh. Bueno, esto no parece ser muy difícil." Dio un paso atrás así Harry podía ponerse en su lugar. "Has lo peor, Potter."

Harry también logró pasar la pelota por la boca del animal, pero no pudo hacerla entrar en el hueco después de eso. "Bloques estúpidos," murmuró Harry mientras le pegaba a otra bola.

Severus sonreía entretenido. "¿Simple? Que sucede¿no puedes hacer un pequeño cálculo matemático de ángulos en tu cabeza?"

"¡No! Déjame solo¡yo puedo hacerlo!"

"Estoy seguro que si . . . para cuando yo sea tan viejo como Dumbledore." Snape dio un exagerado suspiro. "Es bastante obvio que tendré que tomar control de la situación, o nunca llegaremos a ese pequeño molino de viento que está ahí, o a esa deliciosa montaña de golosinas Muggle, o . . ."

"¡Okay, okay¡_Ya basta_!" Harry señaló la pelota. "Bien, ve haslo¡ya que eres tan listo!"

"No lo creo. Si hago esto por ti, Tendré que hacer los demás y se ponen cada ves mas difíciles." Severus lentamente caminó hasta el lado de Harry. "Sostenme . . . el palo."

"Es un putter **(1)**, Profesor."

Severus le dio una mirada de 'solo-hazlo' y rápidamente así fue. Harry jadeó sorprendido cuando Severus se puso de pie tras de él, sus grandes, y ásperas manos se deslizaron sobre las pequeñas de Harry en una forma . . . sensual. Harry inconcientemente se recostó hacia atrás contra él.

"¿Que s-sigue Profesor?" susurró suavemente Harry.

"Relájate. Estás muy tenso como para hacer algo de forma correcta."

Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero con Snape de pie tan cerca . . .

"Así está mejor. Muévete a la derecha . . . un poco más . . . ahí vas." Snape guiaba las manos de Harry y juntos golpearon la pelota con el putter. Rodó lentamente, y directamente al agujero.

Harry rápidamente se separó de las cercanías de Snape. "Gracias."

Siguieron jugando sin muchos más problemas y, por supuesto, Severus ganaba fácilmente.

x

x

* * *

01.11.2006


	15. PARTE 6d

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Seis  
(parte 'D')_**

* * *

No Beteado. 

_Mala noticia para comunicarles… Acaban de anunciarnos que posiblemente por cuestión de costos, quiten Internet de nuestras oficinas.. BUAAA!!!! L_ _  
Aún no nos dijeron cuando, pero por las dudas, ya les aviso.. en cuanto nos quiten la conexión, las actualizaciones de capítulos se detendrán.  
Ya que tendré que ir a un cyber y con mis horarios, solo podrá ser los fines de semana. Así que tendrían nuevos capítulos los fines de semana y serían todos juntos.  
Por ahora seguimos conectados…._

_Por esa misma razón no voy a aceptar mas pedidos de historias. Al menos que no nos quiten Internet, o que yo termine con estas que estoy ahora y con las que ya tengo pedidas.. o sea para el 2018._

_K-tra_

_Nunca había tenido que poner tantas explicaciones en un capi… bue aca van._

_1 De ahora en adelante encontrarán palabras y junto a ellas, entre paréntesis curvos, otras formas en que se conoce su significado._

_2 Yo al algodón de azúcar lo conozco que se vende envuelto en un palito, nunca lo vi en bolsa. Pero la historia dice que es así… así que no sé.. debe ser.. _

_3 Y SailorEarth me dijo que mejor poner "Chimenea", que "estufa"… pero la chimenea es lo que sobresale del techo y por donde sale el humo, la estufa es la parte que esta incrustada en la pared dentro de la casa y donde se enciende el fuego._

* * *

x 

x

Después siguieron a un lugar donde habría cena y cine, donde Snape se encontró más que un poco ansioso de poder al fin ver un poco de lo que era la versión de los Muggle de una película. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda frente a una enorme pantalla blanca, y una meseta con rápidamente tomó sus órdenes. Harry ordenó un plato Muggle para Severus, una porción de 'pizza' o como sea que se llame, mientras él mismo ordenaba una hamburguesa con fritas.

"Lindo y engordador," meditaba Harry. "Te prometo que te gustará."

Snape sonrió dudoso y se recostó en su silla, bebiendo el vino que había ordenado. Observando como Harry atacaba un líquido marrón a través de una pajita (sorbete, bombilla, paja) torcida roja y blanca. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con curiosidad, viendo el aparente disfrute en la cara del joven.

"Un batido de chocolate."

"¿Chocolate?"

Harry deslizó el alto vaso por la mesa hacia él. "Pruébalo, si quieres."

Severus le dio una Mirada de sospecha antes de sostener el vaso. Después de un cauto sorbo, quedó enganchado. "Es muy bueno. Supongo Muggles no son tan malos."

Harry elevó una ceja mientras seguía bebiendo. "¿Consíguete la tuya? Esa es mía."

Snape le devolvió el vaso a Harry, con su contenido por debajo de la mitad. ¿Dónde esta esa mesera? Tenía que conseguirse uno de esos . . .

La mesera apareció junto a la mesa de ellos y colocó la comida ante ellos, junto con un extra largo batido de chocolate, ésta decorada con crema, y dos cerezas y con dos pajitas de líneas rojas y blancas. La mesera les guiñó y les dijo, "Si querían el batido para amantes, sólo tenían que pedirlo."

Harry quedó colorado y apenas logró decir un ahogado "gracias".

"Supongo que tendremos que compartirlo," respondió Snape calmadamente, sacando una cereza de la crema y devorándola.

" . . . correcto."

El vaso de vino quedó abandonado por el resto de la noche.

"La película-movible"

"Película, Profesor. Se le dice solo película, por la centésima vez."

"La _película_ fue provocadora, algo que realmente no esperaba . . ."

"No todos los Muggles son seres erróneos e incompetentes, sabe."

" . . . entretenido, bellamente escrito y actuado . . . Deberé volver algún día."

Harry sonreía mientras caminaban, lado a lado. Escondiendo bien dentro sus manos en sus bolsillos, el frío aire de la noche latigando su cuerpo, Harry levanto su vista y vio las agudas facciones de Snape. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien estar en compañía de este hombre, ir a lugar y hacer cosas con él. Una manta de seguridad lo rodeó, y aquel incidente de acoso se había perdido en el fondo de su mente. Harry se acercó al calor de Snape y lo guió a doblar la esquina.

"Una parada más, Profesor, y podrá irse a su cueva por el resto de la noche," bromeaba Harry, caminando ahora más lento.

Severus inconcientemente lenteció sus pasos para acompañar a Harry, aunque era un poco difícil de lograr con sus largas piernas. ¿Ya habían casi terminado por la noche? Ciertamente había sido más placentera que la anterior, la memoria de Potter bajo sus ropas, presionado contra él, aún estaba fresca en su mente. Apretándolo en un juego de golf miniatura su siguiente reacción había sido muy entretenida, la cena agradable y la película un deleite. De repente sus cámaras no parecían acogedoras.

"¿A dónde exactamente vamos?"

"A una tienda de dulces, a la vuelta de la esquina . . ."

Snape hizo una cara. "Dulces Muggles no suena muy atractivo."

"Te gustó el batido¿verdad? Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo más que te guste."

La tienda de caramelos era fría, Snape notó. Y estaba llena de esos brillantes colores, y un montón de blanco. Las mesas tenían formas graciosas, ni cuadradas ni redondas, todas deformes con ondas. Helado se vendía a la izquierda, pero después del batido, Severus no estaba para eso.

Se detuvo junto a Harry en la línea, detrás de una madre y padre Muggle quienes estaban comprándole a un obeso niño un montón de dulces. _Desagradable ._ _. . dándole todo lo que quiere, así crecerá tan grande como una casa. Muggles no tienen sentido para nada._

Snape estaba apunto de comentárselo quietamente a Harry, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el joven tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a una joven madre y padre salir de la tienda, empujando un cochecito (carrito) con un bebe dentro. Esta no era la primera vez que Harry se distraía por bebes y sus padres- cuando venían caminando por la calle, había sucedido lo mismo, y hasta se había detenido para comentar al padre lo adorable era su hijo.

¿Potter y bebes?

¿Harry quería ser padre?

Probablemente. Eso PODRÍA explicar un montón de . . .

Espera . . . ¿tendrá eso algo que ver con lo que Harry quería preguntarle?

Los ojos de Snape pestañearon rápidamente al darse cuenta. Ahora lo entendía, sabía que era lo que Harry quería . . . ¿Y porque no le PREGUNTO todavía? No era nada grave, una simple pregunta de si o no, y por supuesto que aceptaría, pero no antes de hacer trabajar al joven por ello.

_Bueno, yo no sacaré el tema._ Después de todo, no era SU trabajo. ¡Si Potter quiere tanto, va a tener que abrir su boca y decirlo!

Estaba distraído cuando llegó el momento para ordenar, y no tenía idea de que pedir. Harry parecía muy excitado cuando inmediatamente ordenó algo llamado algodón de azúcar, así que Severus pidió lo mismo.

"¿Qué?" dijo cuando el Muggle detrás del mostrador retornó con dos bolsas llenas de una masa colorida. "Esto no es un dulce."

"¡Si lo es!" Harry pagó y sostuvo las bolsas, dándole una a Snape antes de poner un trozo en su boca. Y salió de la tienda, dejando que el maestro de pociones lo siguiera.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por la calle, Harry masticando su dulce y Snape mirando. _Supongo que no hay riesgos. Potter aún está vivo . . . espera un minuto. Este ES el niño que sobrevivió la maldición más mortal que existe. . ._ Severus sonrió suavemente. Desató la bolsita y lentamente la abrió, removiendo una pequeña porción del algodón color lima y la puso en su boca.

"Que . . ."

¡Se había disuelto! Justo en su lengua, dejando un gusto exquisito. Probando un poco más, vagamente se preguntó si debería guardarle a Dumbledore un trocito . . .

Un ruido apareció de la nada, poniendo a Snape en modo de batalla. Su mano estaba un centímetro de la varita cuando Harry golpeó su brazo con rudeza y le sonrió. Sacando una cajita plateada, Harry la sacudió frente a él.

"No te preocupes, es solo esto. Un teléfono celular." Abrió la tapita y se lo puso en la cara. "¿Hola? Oliver¡felicitaciones por haber ganado¡Ese fue un vuelo impresionante!"

Snape suspiró con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza. Esos momentos no significaban nada- Harry había volado mejor en sus días. Si esos dos van a pasarse hablando por ese aparato toda la noche, entonces . . .

De repente Harry se detuvo en el medio de la calle, sosteniendo el teléfono tan fuerte que sus manos quedaron blancas. Severus también se detuvo, y observó la cara del joven con atención.

"¿Estas seguro que oíste . . . ¡Okay, okay! Yo ir- ¿Qué¿Donde estoy?" Miró hacia arriba al maestro de Pociones. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El Profesor Snape está aquí conmigo . . . Me allegro que eso te haga sentirte mejor." Eso fue sarcástico. "Voy a ir derecho . . . uh huh. No, no es necesario¡Oliver. En serio! Solo estarás poniéndote en peligro. Haré que él . . . correcto. Okay . . . okay . . . adiós." Harry colgó y comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

"¿Qué fue todo eso, Potter?"

Harry miró a su alrededor y habló bajito. "En los vestidores, Oliver escuchó a algunos jóvenes del otro equipo hablar de ciertas cosas . . ."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Parece que hay más de un Mortifago que no solo no está contento con como finalizó la guerra, y ahora van a intentar asesinarme. Talvez a ti también."

Bueno eso no era inesperado. ¿Pero porque ahora¿O han estado trabajando en esto por años? "¿Hasta donde puede llegar esto? Cuanto tiempo . . ."

"No lo sé. Oliver dijo que los dos tipos estaban discutiendo algo sobre una secreta reunión para aquellos que les interese . . . supongo que recién están volviendo a juntarse."

Snape maldijo por lo bajo. "Debo decirle a Albus lo antes posible . . ."

"Si. Debería volver al castillo, supongo."

"¿Y que sobre ti?" Esto salió rápido, sorprendiendo a Harry y hasta a Snape. ¿Que había pasado con pensar antes de hablar?

Harry sonrió un poco. "Creo que estas preocupado por mi. ¿Es verdad, o no¿Estás preocupado?"

"¡No! Albus me cortará la cabeza si se entera que te dejé regresar a tu apartamento antes de que estuviera propiamente asegurado! Eso es todo, nada más."

"Seguro. Si tu lo dices. Pero creo que sería mejor si yo fuera a Hogwarts contigo."

"Ven entonces. Encontraremos una estufa."

x

x

* * *

06.11.2006


	16. PARTE 7a

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Siete  
(parte 'A')_**

No Beteado.  
Revisada 08.11.2006

* * *

X 

X

**H**arry, llevaba una camisa blanca llana que había hurtado del armario de Snape, un par de pantalones arrollados en los tobillos y un par de pantuflas (zapatos de dormir), caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts en dirección al Gran Salón donde el desayuno estaba siendo servido.

Con suerte llegaría antes de que los estudiantes lo hicieran, ya que no quería ser visto por cientos de hambrientos estudiantes en su actual estado de vestiduras.

Como una pequeña forma de dar gracias por alojarlo durante la noche, Harry había decidido llevarle el desayuno al maestro de Pociones. Y, si el día seguía como lo planeado, talvez podrían hacer alguna negociación para el final del día . . .

Después de pensarlo bastante durante la mañana, Harry formó un nuevo plan. Le hiba a preguntar. Hacerlo y terminar con eso.

Solo necesitaba estar listo para la posibilidad de que le nieguen su pedido . . . además, para ser honesto, no había pensado en eso hasta hace una hora.

_¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! Cruzaré mis dedos para darme suerte . . ._

Pasarse toda la noche despierto en el sillón le había dejado a Snape con más que un dolor de espalda y con un cuello contracturado. Le había dado tiempo para pensar . . . sobre unas previamente enterradas, memorias bastante _desagradables_ que no había recordado en bastante tiempo.

Todo era culpa de Potter. Él ha creado una perturbación en su tranquilidad, forzándolo a salir en esas estúpida citas, apropiándose de la cama de esa manera, los comentarios . . . Pero parecía que Potter lo rondaría por un tiempo, con el problema que eso traía (supuestamente) al levantarse. No había forma en que Dumbledore dejara a su pequeña mascota tranquila en el frío. No, él está probablemente viviendo en alguna parte del castillo hasta que las cosas pasaran.

_¿Pero porqué yo¿SIEMPRE yo? _

¿Porqué Dumbledore tuvo que sugerirlo¿Que tenía en mente?

Antes de que pudiera contemplar la desviada agenda de Albus, la piedra se deslizó y Harry entró en la cámara, silbando una melodía Muggle, seguido por una bandeja plateada flotante cargada con dos latos de un caliente desayuno.

"¡Buenos Días Profesor!" dijo mientras pasaba a sostener la bandeja en sus manos y dejándola en la mesa frente al sillón. "¿Qué tal un desayuno, hmm?"

Lo miró y luego al vestuario que llevaba Harry. " ¿Por qué tan alegre esta mañana, niño¿Y no son esas _mis _ropas?"

Harry sonrió de forma traviesa. "Mis ropas estaban todas arrugadas, así que tomé prestadas algunas de las tuyas. Espero que no te importe- las lavaré luego, lo prometo."

Severus sintió que una de sus cejas temblaba. ¡Mocoso infernal¿Ha estado en sus _cosas_¿Qué pasó con el no tocar?

Harry reía disimuladamente. "Sus cejas saltaron, Profesor. Debería . . . hacer que lo revisen por si eso persiste."

"Tu . . . eres . . ."

La bandeja cayó sobre la mesa del café hacienda bastante ruido, y Harry caminó a su alrededor y se dejó caer en el sillón. Alzó una tapa y olfateó el aire. "¿Comamos, okay? Después hablamos."

Antes de que Severus hubieses puesto su trasero en la silla enfrente de Harry, el joven ya estaba comiendo, devorando pilas de huevos revueltos y tocino, intentando intercalar uno o dos tragos de te cada tanto. Snape solo arrugó la nariz al atroz habito alimenticio del joven y comenzó a comer él también, pero a un ritmo más civilizado.

Cuando ambos habían terminado, Harry se puso de pie y estiró la espalda. "Ahora¿que puedo hacer con la ropa . . .?"

Snape suspiró, sacando su varita de su túnica y sacudiéndola. Las ropas de Harry, o en sí las de Snape, se redujeron acomodándose a su cuerpo perfectamente. "Quédate con ellas," murmuró Snape mientras se dirigía al fondo de sus cuartos.

"¿Un regalo¡Gracias! Hey¿a donde va?"

"A asearme. Y luego ver a Albus."

Su búsqueda por el Director terminó sin dar frutos, y le había tomado a Snape mucho más tiempo de lo que le hubiese gustado. Pero con estudiantes deteniendo a Harry que lo acompañaba, a cada paso que daba para obtener su autógrafo o sostener su mano, les había impedido de llegar muy lejos. Por suerte, por el camino, se encontraron con McGonnagal, quien les informó que Albus había tomado un inesperado viaje a Londres para tomar el té con algunos de sus colegas.

Así que Harry y Snape retornaron a las cámaras del maestro de Pociones, donde Snape ordenó a Harry que se sentara quieto mientras corregía unos deberes.

Harry observaba por la única ventana que había en la habitación de la sala de Snape. El usualmente tranquilo paisaje de Hogwarts, era ahora alborotado por salvajes vientos que enviaban escalofríos por la espalda sin importar el ardiente fuego que Snape había iniciado no hacia mucho. Harry se alejó de la ventana, escuchando la suave caída de la lluvia al golpear el techo del colegio.

Snape tranquilamente entró en la habitación, rollos de pergaminos y una plateada bandeja flotaban ante él. Aterrizando seguras sobre la mesa del café y Snape se sentó, preparándose a sí mismo una taza. Sin siquiera mirar, murmuró, "¿Bueno? Siéntate de una vez." Señalando a una silla frente a él.

Harry nerviosamente hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Ya que Dumbledore se ha tomado un . . . conveniente viaje a Londres, supongo . . . tendrás que . . . que . . ."

Harry sonrió. "¿Quedarme aquí?"

"_Solo hasta que él regrese_, lo que, espero, sea en un día más o menos, con suerte menos," Snape agregó rápidamente, mirando al exuberante joven por encima del borde de su taza. "Así que no te entusiasmes mucho."

Harry se recostó en su silla y cerró sus ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía sorpresivamente confortable (cómodo) sentado junto a Snape, con el tranquilo fuego lamiendo sus pies descalzos y la lluvia golpeando una suave melodía. "_Ummmmm_, esto es tan lindo . . . un joven podría acostumbrarse a esto . . ."

Snape casi se ahogó y dejó su taza a un lado, un poco del marrón líquido salto y deslizó por el borde. "No ¡tu no! No vas a sentirte confortable-"

"Demasiado tarde, creo."

Harry no recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada asesina.

Aguantando la risa, Harry sacudió sus pies y se estiró perezosamente, mientras ideas se creaban en su cabeza. Mirando de ves en cuando a Snape, quien estaba marcando enormes X en el trabajo de un pobre estudiante, y obviamente intentando ignorar la presencia de su invitado, Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando antes. Realmente podría, _acostumbrarse a estar alrededor de_ Snape. Y actualmente, él ya lo estaba.

_Hmm . . . **hmm** . . . talvez . . ._

Harry se enderezó en su silla y aclaró su garganta. "Ah, Profesor . . . aquella pregunta que quería hacerle . . . creo que estoy listo."

Snape rápidamente dejó de lado sus papeles y se recostó en el respaldar, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Una Mirada divertida cruzó por su rostro, seguido por una sonrisa afectada. "No necesitas explicarte. Ya sé que es lo que quieres."

Los ojos de Harry quedaron como platos. "¿Ya sa-sabe¿Y . . . no tiene problemas con ello?"

"Por supuesto que no. Aunque no veo porque no le preguntas a Albus para que lo haga. Él está mucho más calificado."

"Er . . . ¿No crees que es un poco . . . bueno . . . _viejo_?"

Snape se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué tiene que ver la edad? De echo, Creo que su edad sería un extra para…"

Harry sonrió. "¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo, Profesor?"

"Tu quieres que yo te llene alguna clase de recomendación. Así puedes adopter un bebe," Snape respondió de forma simple, esperando por la confirmación del joven.

Evitando reírse, Harry dijo, "¡Cerca, pero no correcto!"

"Bueno¿Que es entonces?"

_Respira profundo, respira profundo . . . ¡aquí vamos! _"Me preguntaba . . . si usted, ah, quisiera donar un poco de . . ." Harry, perdiendo la valentía, no dijo más, y miró a otro lado.

pero Snape era un hombre inteligente. Y ya había entendido. "¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!!!" gritó, poniéndose de pie. "QUIERES QUE YO…" el rostro de Snape' quedó repentinamente blanco mientras se quedaba de pie en el lugar.

Después de varios minutos sin ninguno de los dos haber dicho una sola palabra, Harry se animó a hablar. "¿Um, se siente bien?" Snape no lucía bien. Su rostro estaba más pálido de los usual, sus hombros caídos, y sus ojos lucían sin vida y asustados. Él ya había visto al hombre en diferentes estados, pero ninguno como este.

"Quédate. Ahí." Y con eso, Snape salió de los calabozos sin decir más nada.

Harry suspiró y se quedó Viejo al fuego. "Talvez esta no era una buena idea . . ."

X

X

* * *

06.11.2006


	17. PARTE 7b

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Siete  
(parte 'B')_**

No Beteado.

* * *

X

X

"¡Él quiere tener un bebe conmigo¡UN BEBE!" exclamaba Severus Snape mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la oficina de Dumbledore. Había logrado encontrar al anciano después de buscar por todo el Castillo por casi media hora, atacando a cualquier estudiante que se atrevía a cruzársele en el camino. Sintiendo el mal modo en que Snape estaba, Albus lo guió hasta su oficina para tomar el te y conversar.

"Siéntate, Severus," Albus ordenó gentilmente. "Me estás mareando."

Automáticamente respondió al sentarse en una enorme silla frene al Director y recorrió sus callosas palmas sobre la superficie del escritorio varias veces. "No puedo creer esto . . . no puedo creerlo . . ."

Después de servirse más té, el Director se recostó en su silla y se preparó para una larga conversación. "Ahora que estamos los dos cómodos, que es lo que ha tenido a los estudiantes corriendo en varias direcciones cuando tu bajaste al vestíbulo del castillo."

"¡Potter¡Es Potter, como siempre!" Severus ladró. "¡Viene a mi vida, arroyando con todo, y encima tiene la poca vergüenza de preguntarme si yo quiero hacer un hijo con él¡Un _niño_, Albus!"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Director. "¿Tu que opinas?"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Severus demandó inmediatamente.

"Nada." Dumbledore tomó un trago de té, y continuó. "Honestamente, Severus, no veo cual es el problema."

Snape se le quedó viendo a Dumbledore como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco. "¡¿No ves el problema?! Además de que soy tan viejo como para ser su padre…"

"La edad no es más que un número," Albus agregó calmadamente.

"…que absolutamente nos odiamos desde que nos conocimos hace años…."

"Bueno, parece que el Sr. Potter a cambiado de idea . . . ¿no?"

"…que soy su profesor…"

"_Fuiste su profesor_. Ya no."

"¡No estás ayudando!" gritó Snape.

"Bueno¿que quieres que diga? Si Harry parece genuinamente interesado en crear un niño contigo, en crear una vida contigo, Severus, y está dispuesto a dejarte ser una parte de esa nueva vida que harán juntos, entonces no veo el problema." Albus se quedó viendo seriamente a Snape. "Creo que esto será bueno para ti."

" . . . ¿bueno?"

Albus sonrió. "Mi querido niño, sé sobre tu pasado. Se que tu oportunidad de felicidad fue arrebatada de ti por la gente en la que creías . . . ¿Severus, no lo ves?"

Severus sacudió su cabeza.

"Te están dando una segunda oportunidad, en una forma extraña. Te están entregando algo que todo el mundo desearía tener, pero no lo consiguen." Albus meditó por un momento. "De hecho, a mi me gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad. Para corregir, para ser feliz . . . ¡No que no lo sea actualmente, por supuesto! Pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría poder hacerlas de nuevo."

Snape cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la silla. ¿Otra oportunidad de ser feliz¿Podrá ser que dependa de _Potter,_ de toda la gente?

El mundo era un lugar cruel e irónico. Pero él ya lo sabía.

"¿Qué sugieres, Albus?"

"Veamos . . . Harry quiere un niño, pero apuesto a que no quieres perder un día de la vida de tu bebe."

"Correcto."

"¡Es simple¡Cásense!"

"¡¿Q-QUE?!" Snape gruño. Esto de algún modo parece aun más prepóstero que la idea de Harry.

"Sabes, los matrimonies homosexuales se están convirtiendo más comunes cada día en el mundo mágico," dijo Albus. "Ustedes dos harán una Linda pareja. He oído que sus citas han sido todo un éxito."

"¡No eran citas¡Y no puedo creer esto!"

Albus levantó una mano. "No te rindas, Severus. Mira esto desde todos los lados. ¿Disfrutas de la compañía de Harry. Honestamente?"

" . . . no es mala, supongo . . ."

Dándose cuenta que eso era como si hubiera dicho 'si' era todo lo que Albus tendría, así que continuó, "¿Podrías pasar el resto de tu vida con él? Es una gran pregunta, pero es la pregunta, después de todo."

"No lo sé. Pero yo . . ."

"¿Solitario?"

Snape suspiró. "Sabes que no me gusta esa palabra, Albus."

"Con Harry y un bebe, nunca estarías solo de nuevo." Ahora, Aquí viene la pregunta más simple de todas. "¿Quieres un hijo, Severus?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Snape con un pequeño toque de desesperación en su voz. "Ya sabes que si."

"¿Así que cual es el problema?" Albus preguntó de nuevo, gentilmente. "Que Harry se te presente con una oportunidad de oro. Acéptalo, o te arrepentirás."

Snape necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo esto, para calibrar todo, y tomar una decisión. Lentamente se puso de pie y le dio a Albus un saludo en agradecimiento. "Yo . . . iré a pensar en esto. Si puede enviarle un Elfo doméstico que le diga que lo pensaré y que me dé un poco de tiempo . . ."

No era necesario preguntar a quien iría el Elfo. "Por supuesto."

Cuando Severus se fue, Albus comenzó a reírse par sí. De alguna forma . . . sabía cual iba a ser la decisión de Snape.

Un elfo doméstico apareció en la sala de estar de las recamaras de Snape justo cuando él estaba a punto de levantarse e irse. Harry había decidido preguntarle a Dumbledore por un lugar donde estar alternativo mientras permanecía en Hogwarts. No podía vivir con Snape después que éste le rechazara la oferta. Sería demasiada la humillación.

Pero el mensaje de Harry le dio una pequeña esperanza. Severus iba a _pensarlo_. Talvez llegara a aceptar.

Harry, con un frasco de polvo en su mano, se sentó frente a la estufa y lo lanzó hacia el fuego. "Ron y Hermione Weasely," gritó a la estufa. "Amigos, soy yo, Harry."

"Harry¡estábamos un poco preocupados!" Esa era Hermione. "Oliver nos telefoneó, y Sirius, y nos dijo lo que sucedía. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Estoy bien. Estoy en las recámaras de Snape, a salvo."

"¿las de Snape, huh¿Le preguntaste?"

"U-huh," murmuró Harry infelizmente.

"Y, por como suenan las cosas, no fueron bien. LO siento Harry." Había preocupación genuina en su voz.

"Hey¡Aún no me he rendido¡He recibido un mensaje que dice que él lo PENSARÁ! Así que…"

De repente las llamas se elevaron y crujieron con fuerza, asustando a Harry. Así que, alguien más estaba intentando contactarlo por las llamas.

"Hermione, tengo que irme. El Profesor Snape puede estar intentando contactarme," Harry dijo entusiasmado.

"Okay. ¡Buena suerte!" Hermione se fue.

"¿Hola? Profesor Snape¿es usted?"

" ¡¡¿. . . DIABLOS¡¡¿POTTER?!!"

Harry volvía a sentarse desilusionado. "¿Malfoy¿Como puedes estar conectado a esta estufa?" preguntó sospechando.

Draco resopló. "He estado conectado con la chimenea de Snape desde el primer día, Potter. Él y yo siempre hemos sido muy . . . unidos."

"¿Unidos, huh?" Harry se rió. "¿Así que porque soy yo quien está en sus cuartos y no tu?"

"No sé que es lo que estás hacienda para entrar en su vida, pero te detendré. Ya verás." De repente la voz de Draco cambió. "Mira¿esta Severus ahí? Esto es muy importante."

"No, no está aquí . . ." Ahora Harry estaba más que curiosos. "Puedo tomar el mensaje . . ."

" . . . supongo, ya que tiene que ver contigo. He oído cosas. Sobre Mortifagos buscándote a ti y a Snape…"

"Oh. Sí, Ya sé."

"¿Y lo dices como si fuera nada¡La vida de Snape está en peligro aquí! Esto es en serio. ¡El nuevo líder, quien sea que es, está incluso invitando a miembros que cambiaron su tonada cuando Voldemort se volvió no más que polvo, para que se unan en la diversión!"

Harry tragó. Así que, no es sólo un rumor aislado. Realmente se estaba cocinando algo. "¿Y qué contigo¿Te han . . .?"

Draco suspiró. "Lo dudo, pero si lo hacen, Aceptaré. Y ver que puedo descubrir. ¡Por Snape!" Agregó rápidamente. "No por ti, Potter."

"Por supuesto, no por mi. Pero gracias, de todas formas."

"Y ahora trata de sacar tu culo de las recamaras de Snape' lo antes posible."

_Si consigo lo que quiero, estaré aquí todos los días . . ._ "Veremos."

El fuego disminuyó mientras Draco salía de la red, dejando a Harry pensando sobre lo dicho. Snape necesitaba regresar, y rápido, así podrían discutir este nuevo problema . . .

X

X

* * *

06.11.2006


	18. PARTE 7c

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

* * *

**_Capitulo Siete  
(parte 'C')_**

Se nota que la autora original tiene ciertas ideas extrañas y arcaicas sobre el matrimonio…. Pero tal vez más de uno de ustedes esté de acuerdo con ella, así que … mejor cierro la boca.

No Beteado.

* * *

X 

X

Ya estaba bastante oscuro para cuando Snape regresó a los calabozos. Al entrar a sus habitaciones encontró a Harry sentado en el suelo de la sala e estar con pilas de libros junto a él, inclinado sobre uno de ellos con un extraño utensilios de escribir en su mano. Severus aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención el joven.

Harry dio un salto del susto, para luego sonreír. "¡Oh¡Has llegado¡Tenemos un montón que discutir!"

Snape aceptó y entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Harry al sentarse en le suelo junto a él. Tomó un libro y lo abrió. "¿Investigando sobre bebes y embarazos?"

Harry Se puso colorado. "Si . . ."

"No aprenderás sobre bebes por leerlo en un libro, sabes. Es mucho más."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero meterme en algo sin saber lo básico," dijo Harry, mirando a las pilas de libros. "Si estamos discutiendo esto, significa que . . ."

Snape no dijo ni una palabra.

Harry sonrió y estaba a punto de darle un abrazo a Snape cuando una firme mano en su hombro lo detuvo. El hombre mayor le dio una mirada que decía 'ni lo intentes' y aclaró su garganta.

"Pero hay algunas condiciones. No ayudaré a traer a un niño a este mundo, solo para ser una parte de la vida del bebe. Quiero criarlo también."

"O-kay . . ." Eso es muy comprensible.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces lo vamos a hacer de la forma correcta. Tendremos que casarnos."

Harry quedó boca abierta. ¿De donde salió esto? "Casarnos . . ."

"Casarnos. Quiero ser un padre, también," Snape reveló. "Si aún estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces . . ."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry sonriera repentinamente. "¿Casarnos¡Hagámoslo!" dijo, así de simple.

Snape lucía sorprendido por el aparente entusiasmo de Harry hacia sus unortodoxas sugestiones, o por que las haya aceptado, no podía determinarlo. El ver a ese sofisticado hombre tan sorprendido era una extraña imagen para el joven, y no pudo evitar reír.

"No se suponía que dijeras que si," Severus dijo con los dientes apretados.

Harry seguía riendo. "¿Entonces porque preguntaste?"

"¿Para asustar esa loca idea de tu mente! No podemos…"

"Fue completamente en serio," protestó Harry, "en ambas partes." ÉL se deslizó por encima de la alfombra quedando casi en la falda del otro hombre. La cara de Snape adoptó una mirada de sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad en tener al joven, y atractivo hombre tan cerca de su persona. "Puedo hacerte feliz. Si me das la oportunidad, se que puedo," dijo Harry en un tono de voz que causo a Snape que temblara por dentro.

Severus forzó su mente a concentrarse en la situación que tenía en frente, y no en la deliciosa pequeña forma de Harry que estaba prácticamente lanzado sobre él. "¿Cómo qué me ves?" preguntó Snape en el tono más seco que pudo crear. "¿Algún tipo de desafío, o una conquista?"

Harry lo miró ofendido. Rápidamente se alejo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿No me confundas con Draco, okay?" Le respondió. "No soy esa clase de persona. ¡Y bien que lo sabes!" Forzándose a calmarse, dijo suavemente, "¡Además, somos buenos juntos, honestamente! Disfrutamos la compañía del otro…"

"¡Matrimonio no es algo divertido ni un juego! _¡Especialmente con un bebe en el camino_!"

"¡Lo sé! Y estoy listo a sacrificar el resto de mis años como soltero, por esto. Odio estar solo, y lo de las citas nunca ha sido mi estilo, así que . . ."

"Así que sólo quedo yo."

Harry repentinamente atacó a Snape en sus puntos más sensibles, causándole que se retorciera en sus esfuerzos por permanecer serio. "¡No lo digas de esa forma! Siempre has sido el primero en mi lista por lo del bebe. Pero ahora mi agenda ha cambiado . . . no, _se ha expandido_, para incluirte en mi vida." Harry levantando sus hombros dijo. "Eso es todo."

Después de recuperarse del brutal ataque de Harry, Snape le clavo una mirada crítica. "Sabes que el casamiento es para siempre. No te soportaré llorando por un divorcio después de nuestra primera noche. Y estoy seguro que tendremos más de uno de esos." (Nota: no entendí y eso que soy quien lo traduce.:-)

"Por supuesto. Estoy en esto de por vida, también. Mientras tu prometas intentar, entonces también lo haré yo."

Snape asintió rápidamente. "Entonces . . ."

"¿Bueno¿Habrá una boda o no?"

" . . . ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó el mayor de los dos con un tono de vos sufrida.

"Estoy más seguro de esto que de cualquier otra cosa en toda mi vida."

Las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado Severus. No había esperado salir de esto con un matrimonio y un hijo planeado. Pero, las palabras de Albus flamearon en su mente, y él decidió que ya era tiempo de arriesgarse en nuevas oportunidades. Él estaba, podía admitirlo, poniéndose viejo, y no había muchas oportunidades de recrear la familia que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

_Carpe Diem_­- aprovecha el día.

Y eso era justo lo que Severus planeaba hacer.

"Está bien. Voy a arreglar los papeles necesarios para el matrimonio," Snape afirmó. "Sin embargo, los papeles no viajan rápido en el Ministerio, eso te dará bastante tiempo para las preparaciones. Mañana empezaremos a mover tus cosas ha mis habitaciones y hablaré con este doctor que mencionas hará la operación. Prepárate para despertarte temprano… tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer."

Harry abria y cerraba la boca como un pez al ver a Snape que giraba y se iba. "¡Espera!"

Se apresuró y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Snape. Sosteniendo el rostro del oro entre sus manos, Harry se paró de puntas de pie y besó los labios de Severus, entonces tomó ventaja de su sorpresa y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Snape. En una agitación de movimiento, la lengua de Harry fue descaradamente pasada por la boca de Snape, mezclándose con la del otro hombre por el camino. Después de aplicar unos momentos más de fiera presión sobre los labios del otro hombre, Harry lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Bien, bien. Un día donde no terminan las sorpresa.

Jadeando por falta de aire, Harry sonrió y dijo de una forma sexy, "¡Y eso es sólo una prueba de lo que vas a tener en tu noche de bodas!"

Eso dejó a Snape sin palabras. Rápidamente salió de la habitación, dejando a un riente Harry detrás.

Cosas, lo que fuera, no iban tan bien para el pobre Remus como iban para Harry. Sirius aún escapaba el tema del matrimonio y bebes, y Remus sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

En ese momento en particular, Sirius se estaba sintiendo un poco cachondo, y estaba empujando impacientemente la camiseta de su amante, haciendo pequeños ruidos mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama.

Remus decidió que esta era la oportunidad. Empujó a Sirius lejos y se cruzó de brazos, dándole al otro hombre una mirada que decía 'tenemos que hablar'. Sirius inmediatamente reconoció la mirada y gruñó.

"¿Justo AHORA, Remus¿Quieres hablar AHORA?"

"¡Si, AHORA! El dormitorio parece ser el único lugar donde puedo llamar tu atención durante estos días," gruñó Remus. "Quiero hablar contigo. Sobre nosotros."

Sirius miró a otro lado.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero, Sirius. Por favor, tratemos de solucionar esto así ambos saldremos ganando."

"¿De que es que hay que hablar¡No me voy a casar contigo, y no habrá ningún bebe!" dijo Sirius con tanta fuerza que Remus sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado.

No entendía. Sirius _lo amaba_. Tenía que amarlo. Se ayudaron uno al otro durante la guerra, y durante el juicio de Sirius, durante todo. Y ahora estaba diciéndole estas cosas . . . estas cosas que dejaban ver como si lo único que quisiera fuera las nocturnas revolcadas que tenían. Remus nunca se había sentido tan lastimado y solo en su vida como en ese momento.

"¿Por qué¿Por lo menos dime porqué!" demandaba Remus con enojo.

Sirius simplemente se acercó furtivamente hasta el vestíbulo, pero el otro hombre lo siguió.

"¡¡Respóndeme, maldita sea¿PORQUÉ?!!"

"Después de un tiempo, Remus," dijo Sirius en una extraña calmada voz, "toda esta tontería con la que Harry te llenó la cabeza, se irá, y podremos volver a la normal y _funcional relación de antes_. Hasta entonces . . ." Entró en la habitación libre cruzando el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él..

"¡Bien, Sirius Black!" Remus gritó. "¿Puedes segur siendo un estúpido, por lo que me importa¡Pero no te atrevas a venir a mi en el medio de la noche, queriendo arreglarlo todo¡Esto se soluciona con palabras, no con sexo sin sentido¿me escuchas?!"

Se retiró a su propio cuarto y quedó inmóvil en su cama, mirando el techo. Talvez Sirius tuviera razón. Sus sueños le estaban arruinando el presente. Talvez . . . talvez debería olvidarse de sus sueños. ¿Porqué de que sirven si no incluyen al amor de su vida?

X

X

* * *

06.11.2006


	19. PARTE 7d

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Siete  
(parte 'D')**

Cortito, pero era lo que me faltaba para terminar el capi y pasar al 8..

No Beteado.

* * *

X

X

Oliver estaba sentado en un pequeño café en Hogsmeade con su cara enterrada en el Diario _el Profeta_ para no atraer la atención mientras tomaba un te caliente. Supuestamente, este era el lugar donde los ex -Mortifagos se reunirían en algunos días, posiblemente en algún cuarto escondido en el fondo, y él ya estaba ansioso de poder revisar el lugar, verificar donde estaban todas las salidas, etc... Tenía planeado convertirse en espía por esa noche durante la reunión, conseguir nombres que ayudaría a poner a los rebeldes tras las barras en Azkaban de una vez por todas.

Mientras consideraba usar un hechizo de maquillaje para asegurarse de no ser reconocido esa noche, recibió una sorpresa, Draco Malfoy entraba en el lugar como si fuera dueño de él, luciendo bastante atractivo, notaba Oliver, con sus pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca. Ordenó una taza de te, encegueciendo a una de las camareras con su sonrisa, para luego inclinarse sobre el mostrador, y recorrer el lugar con sus ojos color humo. Hasta que llegaron a Oliver, quien sentado ahí, lucía como un animal atrapado.

Una mirada maligna cruzó por su rostro y caminó hasta Oliver y se sentó en su mesa, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿no es este un mundo pequeño?"

"Que bueno verte también, Malfoy," Oliver murmuró, pareciendo para nada feliz de verlo.

"Nunca adivinarás con quien hable hoy, y donde él estaba," se mofaba el joven. "Potter se encontraba en las habitaciones de Severus Snape, y parecía que había estado ahí toda la noche."

Oliver se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer. "Oh, ya lo sabía. Me llamó anoche y me lo dijo. De seguro sabes lo que sucede… Harry solo fue por precaución, te aseguro."

Draco rió amargamente. "¿Medidas de precaución? ¡Oh, ho, ho, ho! De seguro espero que esos dos estén tomando medidas de precaución, porque probablemente se estén cogiendo entre ellos mientras hablamos. Potter atrapó al pobre Snape, y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo al pobre hombre."

Oliver abrió su boca en protesta, pero no encontró palabras.

"No sabía que Potter era tan bueno Jugando. Me gano a mi, y nadie había logrado eso antes. Supongo que se merece a Snape y toda su gloria."

Además de estar momentariamente perturbado, Oliver estaba muy enojado. "¡No puedo creer esto! Harry no haría . . ."

"Perdona amante, pero a este lo perdiste," murmuró Draco, mirando al otro hombre de arriba a abajo. _Hmm_ _. . que buena pieza este Potter dejó ir. Tal vez yo o haya ganado, pero siempre puedo aceptar el premio de consolación y volver a casa siendo un muy FELIZ hombre . . ._

"Así que, supongo que estás aquí por la cosa," Draco dijo despacio.

No era necesario preguntar que era la cosa, Oliver asintió. "¡Voy a estar aquí y atrapar a cada uno de esos sucios, mentirosos bastardos en el acto! Ellos no podrán escapar."

"Talvez podramos hacer un equipo. Seré tu informante interno."

Oliver elevó una ceja. "¿Te refieres a que . . .?"

"Sip. Recibí una invitación formal hoy temprano. Aparentemente el nuevo líder no le importa quien haga el trabajo sucio, mientras se haga." Draco se reía disimuladamente. "Idiota. Esa será su caída, quien quiera que sea." Se puso de pie y le dio a Oliver una sonrisa que hubiera literalmente knockeado a una persona, y dijo "Así que, supongo que te veré alrededor de las diez. Después de todo, realmente estamos encajando como perdedores asociados." Con un guiño, Draco Malfoy salió del café.

_Y el juego comenzó._

X

X

* * *

07.11.2006


	20. PARTE 8a

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
(parte 'A')**

No Beteado.

**Nota 1:** Saque la cancioncita de Natalia Imbruglia, que estaba al principio de este capi.

**Nota 2:** A quien me preguntó, he revisado el cap. 15 y 16 y a mi ver, no falta ninguna parte.  
**Nota 3:** Cuatro capis más y terminamos con la historia, pero como a los capis los divido en 3 o 4 partes más…. Según mis cálculos…. Faltarán 11 capis para que termine… ¿Los maree?

**Nota 4:** Talvez quien me haya preguntado ésto, no esté aquí, pero.. sobre "Gracias Lord Volie", faltan once (11) capítulos más. Y recuerda que en ese fic no estoy dividiéndolos, están yendo enteros.

Gracias a los que siempre me dejan reviews; (y a los nuevos)…  
Y como siempre, recuerden que esto no está beteado... por eso está lleno de horrorosos errores.

* * *

X

X

Snape no volvió inmediatamente a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts después de haber terminado de conseguir los papeles necesarios para sellar su decisión y la de Harry. En ves de volver se dirigió s u pequeño lugar en el Callejón Knockturn, donde Harry se había embriagado y en consecuencia, pasado la noche en sus habitaciones. Al sentarse en el bar, frunció el ceño por encima de su fuerte bebida. ¿Ha que ha llegado su patética vida? Él ya ni siquiera podía enfurruñarse en su barra favorita sin pensar en el muchacho, eso le estaba volviendo loco.

_Debería acostumbrarme, supongo,_ Snape se decía a si mismo. _Deberé pasar el resto de mi vida con él._

Severus casi se río a la absurdidad de lo que acababa de pensar. Si alguien le hubiese dicho años atrás que iba a terminar (prácticamente) comprometido, y hacienda planes para una familia con el hijo de Lily y James, se hubiese reído hasta morirse.

Ahora . . . ahora, estaba solo, en un muy extraño bar, bebiendo una invención aun más extraña de varios potentes licores, con papeles para un pedido de licencia de matrimonio en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Severus terminó su trago y estaba a punto de ordenar otro cuando varios ruidosos hombres de la edad de Snape, estando de fiesta entraron al club, inmediatamente moviéndose hacia el bar por bebidas. Todos parecían estar rodeando a cierto brujo en particular, un brujo que, Snape repentinamente se dio cuenta que conocía. _Me pregunto. . . podré escaparme sin que él lo note. . .?_

No tuvo tanta suerte. El hombre que él había reconocido, se dio vuelta y gritó de sorpresa. "¡Severus! ¡Severus Snape! ¿Quién habría supuesto que tu estarías en un lugar como este?"

Snape maldijo internamente. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Jackson. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jackson se alejó de sus amigos y se acerco a Snape. "¡Celebrando! ¡Finalmente le acerté, Severus! ¡Descubrí algo que podría cambiar al mundo mágico!"

Severus hizo una ligera mueca de dolor por un poco de envidia. Bueno, al menos la carrera de _alguien_ no estaba estancada. Después de años, y años, y años de dejar sutiles indirectas a Albus, todavía tenía que afianzarse en la codiciada posición de DCAO. "Felicitaciones," murmuró.

"Hayy, Severus, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quince años? No te he visto en ninguna de las viejas reuniones de la familia Snape." Jackson sonreía, dándole a Severus una mirada de entendimiento.

Severus le frunció el ceño a su primo. "No me atraparán en una de esas . . . _atrocidades_ aunque el resto el mundo desapareciera repentinamente y ese fuera el único lugar donde se pudiera estar."

Jackson encontró esto gracioso, y lo demostró al reírse por un extendido período de tiempo. "¡Extrañaba tu extraño sentido del humor, Severus! En serio, lo eh. Y también Julia."

"¿Cómo ha estado tu familia?" preguntó Snape educadamente, por causa de la conversación.

El otro hombre se infló de orgullo e hizo aparecer su billetera en el aire. La abrió y una larga fila de fotografías de su familia se descolgó. "Esa es mi esposa Julia. . . y ahí el primer mocoso, es muy inteligente y pronto entrará en Hogwarts . . . ahí está la beba que ya nos ha mostrado que adora volar . . . y ese es el perro Woofers . . ."

Snape miraba las fotografías familiares mientras su primo hablaba y hablaba as. Esto . . . Esto era lo que había extrañado durante los años. Vagamente recordaba el tener sueños de una familia ideal durante su juventud, los que rápidamente se desvanecieron. . . Pero, tal como Dumbledore había dicho, Harry le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de lo que se había perdido, de lo que había sido cruel e injustamente quitado de él hace muchos años.

"Muy lindo," comentó Snape, sinceramente, aunque sabía que su voz no lo demostraba.

Jackson sonrió, ya acostumbrado a la falta de entusiasmo de su primo mayor. "Gracias. ¿Y que contigo, dime algo? Si recuerdo correctamente, ibas en serio con una chica . . . ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Se casaron al final?"

Severus miraba al mostrador con una expresión vacía y los dientes apretados. ¿No había nadie en su familia además de sí mismo que tuviera un poco de tacto? "No. Nada de eso," respondió bruscamente.

Jackson dijo. "Hey, perdón, Yo…"

"Debo volver a Hogwarts," dijo Snape, sintiendo al levantarse que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Sin mirar a los ojos al otro hombre, agrego, "Alguien me esta esperando," antes de irse rápidamente hasta la estufa.

Jackson se quedó viendo a su primo. _¿Será que Severus intentó implicar lo que creo que dijo? ¿Será que finalmente encontró a alguien?_

_-----_

Harry estaba preocupado. Hacia ya horas que había ordenado comida a las cocinas para ser entregadas en los calabozos, así él y Snape más sobre la decisión, disfrutando una linda cena. Ahora la comida estaba fría… Severus no había vuelto a sus habitaciones, no había enviado un mensaje a Dumbledore o Harry de donde estaba, nada.

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro en la sal e estar, retorciéndose las manos. "¿Dónde estará… donde estará?"

¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Lo habrán capturado los Mortifagos? Harry empezó a tirarse de los cabellos en preocupación y miedo. ¿Debería ir a ver a Dumbledore? ¿O debería quedarse, en caso de que Snape volviera?

De repente la pared se movió, dejando a Severus Snape entrar en sus habitaciones. Su cara no mostraba emoción, como siempre, dándole la pista a Harry de que él no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, cuando Harry, lucía muy, _muy molesto_, se lanzó a Snape ocupando su 'espacio personal' en una forma que haría a la Sra. Weasley (La mayor) muy orgullosa, el otro hombre estaba seguro de que Harry se había resbalado en alguna parte.

Harry movió un dedo frente a la cara de Snape. "¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Saliste a buscar unos papeles hace _horas y recién ahora_ _vuelves a casa_?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Con todo lo que está pasando, pensé que estarías _muerto, tirado en algún pozo_ en algún lado, o desangrándote, gritando por ayuda y…"

Los labios de Severus temblaron, formando algo que parecía una sonrisa. "Cálmate, niño. Estás exagerando. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Estoy perfectamente bien." Camino alejándose de Harry hasta su bar. Después de dejar los papeles de matrimonio sobre la fría mesa de vidrio y sin pensarlo dos veces fue en busca de una botella.

Harry aclaró su garganta. "No lo creo. Si mi nariz no se equivoca, acabas de venir de un bar. No necesitas más."

"Entonces deja tus excesivas, e innecesarias bromas," Snape demandó.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Bueno, ¡perdona por preocuparme!" Quedaron de pie por algunos minutes antes de que Harry agregara, "¿Hey, es esta nuestra primera pelea?"

Snape resopló y puso el licor de Nuevo en su lugar. "Lo dudo. Aún no estamos casados. Y creo que aquella ves que me dijiste que me callara, hace unos años, sería un mejor ejemplo de un. . . desacuerdo."

"Si, bueno, estabas siendo bastante podrido, al decir aquellas cosas…"

Snape solo gruñó.

Harry suspiró, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo que habían estado muy tensos. No servía de nada discutir con Severus Snape. . . "Sé que probablemente no estés sediento," comentó secamente. "Pero talvez tienes hambre. Hice que bajaran un poco de comida, hoy temprano. . ."

"Bien. Entonces podremos llenar estos papeles durante la comida."

". . . aunque, podrías dejarlos ahí," Harry respondió mientras Snape se movía para tomar los papeles. "¿Esperemos un poco, okay? Conozcámonos primero."

Severus elevó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Harry se había arrepentido? Antes de que Snape pudiera pronunciar su preocupación, Harry continuó hablando mientras levitaba algunas bandejas de plata.

"Y he estado pensando en algo que me dijiste, sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida," decía Harry, mientras cuidadosamente dejaba las bandejas sobre la mesa de café. "Yo no quiero que tengas que ganar todo el dinero para el bebé."

"Soy más que capaz financieramente, de mantenerte a ti y a un niño."

"Oh. ¿Tu familia es rica?" Harry preguntó, sentándose en el sillón.

El hombre mayor se sentó frente a él Harry. "Bastante. Estamos a la par con la familia Malfoy," Snape dijo con orgullo.

"¿En serio? Guau."

"Por supuesto, soy adinerado por derecho propio. . ."

Harry sonrió. "Eso está muy bien, _Severus_, pero realmente no me gusta la idea de pasármela sentado en los calabozos todo el día, haciendo nada mientras tu te diviertes aterrorizando estudiantes y preparando pociones."

Snape destapó una de las bandejas, sacó un sándwich y lo abrió para ver su contenido antes de comérselo. "En realidad, no creo que cuidar a un bebe sea hacer nada. Cuidar a uno es mucho trabajo y…"

"Ya lo sé. Así que estaba pensando en algo que pudiera hacer desde casa. ¿Que tal esto?" Harry reía con entusiasmo. "¡Podría diseñar escobas!"

Severus no dijo nada.

"He estado investigando como se hacen las escobas y…"

Snape emitió una risotada que impresiono a Harry. "Que pena que no hacías esas investigaciones en mi clase. Tal vez hubiese sacado mejores notas."

"¡Bueno, ja-ja! Vamos, ¡Estoy siendo serio! ¿Qué piensas?"

Severus dejó su sándwich de lado. "Dependerá si es que eres bueno en ello."

"Por supuesto."

"Y si no lo eres, supongo que la gente comprará lo que sea que sea endosado por _Harry Potter_. . ."

"¡Hey!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, está bien," Snape dijo sin darle más importancia. "Y supongo que necesitarás un apoyo financiero. . ."

Harry se puso colorado y miró hacia otro lado. "Bueno. . . aún me queda algo de dinero de mis padres. . . pero, quiero decir. . . ¡No fue por eso que saque el tema! No seré de esas personas que constantemente molestan a su esposo por dinero… lo prometo."

Severus se encogió e hombros. "Los hombres en mi familia siempre han establecido una concesión para sus. . . _esposas_. . ." respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

"Hey, ¡espera! ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser la mujer aquí?"

xOxOx

X

X

* * *

09.11.2006


	21. PARTE 8b

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
(parte 'B')**

No Beteado.

* * *

X 

X

"_Sra. Y Sr. Ronald Weasley,_

_Por la presente, ustedes están invitados a celebrar el futuro suceso del Dr. Jackson Edwards el día Sábado, 20 de Diciembre, a las ocho pm en el "Salón de Baile Este" del "La Posada Dorada". Se requiere vestimenta formal. Por favor R.S.V.P.(responda sobre su concurrencia) antes del primero de Diciembre," _leía Hermione en voz alta frente a un montón de caras confundidas. Acostada en su cama frente a una ardiente estufa, revisando el correo del día. Este era, por lejos, el más interesantes de todos ellos, sobrepasando los de extrañas cuentas enviadas por el jede de Ron de gente al azar de cosas al azar de las que su esposo tendía que reportar al otro día en el trabajo. Crookshanks, aún vivo y siendo la molestia de Ron, saltó a la falda de ella y miró la invitación con cautela. "Ron¿que es esto?"

Ron entró en la habitación con una gran contenedor de helado y dos enormes cucharas. Se metió en la cama y comenzó a devorar el helado. "¿d' Qué 'tas hablando?" murmuró con la cuchara en la boca.

Hermione le dio una dura Mirada y le sacó el helado. "¡_Soy yo la que tiene antojo de helado de jugo de calabaza_¡Dame eso! Y estoy hablando de esta invitación. ¿Este tipo es de tu trabajo?"

Ron eligió ignorar el hecho de que había tenido que ser él el que había ido hasta el Callejón Diagon por el helado, prefiriendo revisar el pergamino. "¿Quien es este _Jackson_ _Edwards_?"

"Ron, _querido_, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras," le dijo ella dulcemente. "Eso fue lo que te pregunté."

"Er . . . cierto. Bueno, no sé. Nunca había oído su nombre antes."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera comentar, el teléfono sonó. Ella se estiró por encima del gato para alcanzar el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Hola Hermione," vino una agradable vos del otro lado. "¿Como estás esta noche?"

"Bien Percy."

"Que bien. Dime¿has recibido alguna invitación en tu correo por lechuza, hoy?" Percy preguntó casualmente.

"¿En realidad, si¿Tu también¿De qué se trata?"

"Mi novia, Karen, trabaja con el Dr. Jackson Edwards, y están hacienda una gran fiesta en celebración de un gran evento que ocurrirá en unos meses, y le pregunté si ustedes podían ser invitados."

"¡Oh! Bueno, gracias. ¿Y qué celebran?"

"Desearía poder decirles. Evidentemente, es ultra secreto, si me entienden. Es algo muy grande, creo."

"Hmmm. Suena interesante al menos. Si es una historia lo suficientemente grande, tal vez pueda escribir un libro de ello, convertirlo en un best seller . . ." Hermione comenzó a soñar.

"Suena bien. Espero que puedan ir. Significará un montón para Karen tener a su futura familia ahí presente."

"Trataremos de ir. Adiós Percy." Ella colgó y miró a Ron para decirle de que se trataba, pero cuando lo vio a Ron durmiendo como un bebe con Crookshanks roncando sobre su vientre, decidió dedicarse a terminar el helado que Ron le había traído.

Después de una cucharada de helado, ella arrugó la nariz. "¿Aghhh¿En que estaba pensando?"

**xOxOx**

para la hora en que la tienda de Quidditch en el Callejón Diagon empezó a vaciarse, ya era muy tarde, y las manos de Oliver estaban acalambradas y magulladas. La sesión de autógrafos no era su cosa favorita a hacer… siempre le dejaban con los dedos doloridos, un dolor de cabeza y hambre mucha hambre, y esta ves no era diferente. Sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a empacar sus cosas y a despedirse, pero él se quedó con la cabeza entre sus manos y suspirando.

No podía creer las noticias. ¿Harry. . . y _Snape_? Era muy extraño. ¡Sin mencionar _insultante_¿Que podia tener un hombre viejo como Snape que no tuviera él? _Yo podría darle a Harry lo que él quisiera. . . ¡si sólo me diera la oportunidad¡Lo sé!_ Pero parecía que jamás tendría una.

_¡¿Harry y Snape?!_

El mundo obviamente era _cruel_, un _cruel_ lugar.

"No me digas que me perdí la sesión de firmas," dijo una sedosa vos, detrás de él .

La cabeza de Oliver se irguió. "Oh, eres tu, Malfoy."

El rubio sonrió al cansado hombre frente a él. Si, parecía hasta triste . . . pero en una forma sexy. "Abatido por Potter, ya veo."

"¿Ah si? Bueno¿donde está Snape?"

"Touché," Draco respondió. Puso una foto en la mesa frente a ellos y sacó una bonita pluma. "Vamos, fírmala."

Por un rato, Oliver se entretuvo y olvidó su problema con Harry. "Porqué, Malfoy, no sabía que eras un fan mío. ¿Andas por ahí coleccionando fotos de mi? Me siento adulado, en serio," dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la pluma y la hacía girar en sus dedos sin cuidado, mirando al joven de arriba a abajo.

"¡No hagas eso! Esa pluma es carísima," dijo repentinamente Draco. "Y además, no soy fan tuyo," agregó. "La saque de una revista para chicas hoy mientras la dueña no miraba."

Oliver se le quedó viendo, intentando imaginar porqué Malfoy querría una foto autografiada por él. "Si firmo esto¿me dejarás en paz?"

". . . tal vez. . ."

Oliver rápidamente firmó al final de la foto. "Ahí está. Ahora vete."

Draco le dio una sonrisa maligna y guardó la foto en un lugar oculto de su túnica. Luego recuperó su pluma y dijo, "¡Gracias! Ahora que has firmado tu nombre con esta pluma¡podré enviarle a Potter una melosa carta de amor con tu letra¿No te parece divertido?"

Oliver se levantó y rodeó la mesa en un minuto. "¡No lo harás!"

"¿No lo haré?" Draco comentó, elevando una delgada, y delineada ceja. "Sabes que lo haré."

El mayor de ambos intentó sacarle la pluma por la fuerza a Malfoy, pero Draco la levanto por encima de su cabeza antes de que Oliver pudiera atraparla usando los rápidos reflejos que obtuvo como buscador. Cuando Oliver alcanzó, él rápidamente movió la pluma para detrás de su espalda. La Mano de Oliver lo siguió, alcanzando el puó de Draco y sus ojos brillaron con triunfo. Sin embargo, la pluma fue rápidamente olvidada cuando Draco se acercó a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el del otro. Oliver jadeó suavemente, asombrado por la respuesta de su cuerpo a la proximidad de Draco.

Con una sonrisa malvada, el rubio dejó que su mano resbalara de la de Oliver, dejando así, que la mano descansara en su trasero. Draco, levanto el brazo con la mano que sostenía el objeto y la envolvió en el cuello de Oliver, y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla en el cuello con la punta de la suave pluma, susurrando, "Pensaré si te la doy. . . si me dejas sacarte a cenar esta noche."

Oliver no podía respirar. El rubio estaba tan cerca . . . tan cerca . . . Y su mano aún estaba en su culo . . . pero, Merlín lo ayude, le estaba empezando a gustar. La mano de Oliver lentamente subió hasta su cintura a la ves que un río de emociones lo invadía.

Draco olía bien. . . como vainilla tibia. Y esos ojos color plata derretida . . . _esos ojos_ poseían una belleza que revalidaba la de Harry. . .

_Harr_ _. . y qué con Harry . . ._

_¿Qué **con** Harry? Harry tiene a Snape. ¿Qué va a necesitar de mi?_

Aquí estaba un joven y tibio e invitante cuerpo, uno que no lo negaba o lo alejaba de ninguna forma. No iba a ser estúpido y negarse a la proposición del joven.

"Claro. ¿Porqué no?"

**xOxOx**

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente para Harry y Snape, y pronto llegó la hora de dormir. Harry, sin ropa de cama, empezó a revisar por los armarios en el dormitorio de Severus mientras el otro se duchaba. Muy pronto quedo muy claro que Severus Snape solo tenía piyamas de seda negra, así que Harry sacó uno al azar y comenzó a frotar la tela entre sus dedos. Era fría al tacto, pero estaba seguro que el cuerpo de Snape lo calentaría enseguida.

Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Severus salió del baño, y entró en el dormitorio, y no se dio cuenta de que él hombre estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo, hasta que la seda fue rudamente arrancada de sus dedos. "¡Hey!"

"Apreciaría si no cometieras tan obvios actos de lujuria con mi ropa," gruñó Snape suavemente. "Hice que Madam Pomfrey enviara un par de pijamas de la enfermería y usara magia para cambiarles el tamaño. Están justo ahí." Dijo apuntando al final de la enorme cama.

Harry se puso colorado. Como si no hubiese notado la desagradable cosa. Sólo que no se sentía con ganas de usarlo. "Aw¡vamos! Ya tuve bastante de esas cosas de cuando era estudiante aquí."

"Eso ciertamente no es falta _mía_. Así que ponte esos y deja mis cosas quietas."

Harry le sacó la lengua y tomó su ropa, y se fue hasta el baño.

Severus se cambió de ropas, para luego subirse a la cama. Sacó un par de lentes de lectura y se los puso, luego tomó una pila de deberes de cuarto año de la mesa junto a sui cama y una pluma roja sangre y comenzó a revisarlos. Iba por el medio de lo que era obviamente una respuesta de ultimo minuto media mal contestada de un Gryffindor cuando escuchó algo que le hizo levantar la vista de su trabajo.

La suave voz de Harry flotaba desde el cuarto de baño, apenas se oía por encima del ruido del agua que caía. Estaba cantando una canción que no era conocida para Severus, y cantaba preciosamente, para su sorpresa. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y trató de agudizar su oído.

"_I'd_ _give you all the things that I'd never get,  
(Te daré todas las cosas que nunca tuve),_

_Give_ _you all I have and have no regrets,  
(Darte todo lo mío sin arrepentimientos),_

_Take_ _you to the places I've never been  
(Llevarte a lugares donde nunca estuve),_

_Forgive_ _you all the things that you can't forget,  
(Perdonarte todas las cosas que tu no puedes perdonar),_

_Take_ _away the pain with my healing hand,  
(Quitar el dolor con mi mano curadora),_

_Wash_ _away your sins and set your spirit free . . ."  
(Lavar tus pecados y liberar tu espíritu…"_

Severus se sentó en la cama y pensó. Potter parecía estar lleno de sorpresas. ¿Quien sabía que El Joven que sobrevivió podía cantar?

"_You_ _can run from me,  
"(Puedes huir de mi),_

_And_ _you can hide from me,  
(Y puedes esconderte de mi),_

_But_ _I am right beside you  
(Pero estoy justo a tu lado)_

_In this life…"  
(En esta vida. . .")_

**xOxOx**

X

X

* * *

09.11.2006


	22. PARTE 6e

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

Para que todos entiendan...

Esto es un e-mail que me envió una lectora, que se quejaba de que faltaba una parte en uno de los capítulos que ya he subido hace un tiempo. Ella me ha enviado la parte que faltaba, porque yo no la tenía, y aquí la he subido (traducida) para todos. Este capítulo va después del capi 15.

Adjunto el e-mail que es más explicativo.

_De: __Enviado el: Jueves, 09 de Noviembre de 2006 07:28:10 p.m. _

_penname: The Riddle Lord  
--------------------_

_Kuro_ _2006-11-07 ch 16, anon. _

_Hola! es interesante esta istoria y creo que eres muy buena traduciendo, aunque mi ingles no sea muy bueno. El capitulo anterior y este no parece que esten en orden y cuando un amigo reviso esta historia luego de leerla en ingles me dijo que falta una parte entreel capitulo 15 y 16._

_Espero que no te lo tomes a mal y que si puedes lo mires por si soy yo la que voy mal _…

_Creo que teniendo en cuenta como acaba el capitulo 15 y como enpieza el capitulo 16 entre ambos capitulos falta una escena. Es una impresion que tuve al leer la historia que se vio reafirmada cuando mi amigo me dijo que faltaba dicha escena que me paso en ingles (lastima que a mi no se me de bien eso de traducir) segun mi amigo falta entre el capitulo 15 y el 16 esta escena:---**-( NT: ver debajo)**_

_espero_ _que no te lo tomes a mal o como algo personal y de ser asi puedes mandarme un mensje con lo que quieras decirme lamento si te moleste, creo que como dicen soy algo perfecionista y que no puedo dejar algo sin terminar o como en este caso si falta algo no dejar de notarlo mas si me dicen que realmente falta algo._

--------------------

No eres perfeccionista. Si lo fueras no tendrías tantas faltas de ortografía. Por ejemplo... Historia lleva H... revisa al principio de tu mail.

Pero aquí tienes tu traducción, ahora ya no puedes decirme nada.

* * *

**_Entre Capítulo 15 y 16_**

No Beteado. No puedo ponerlo donde iría sin tener que mover todos los capítulos, por eso se quedará aca..

* * *

X 

X

Se sentía como en los viejos días, los días en que se iban de misión, para luego regresar y reportarse con el Director. Dumbledore escuchaba cuidadosamente, enroscando el final de su larga barba con un dedo.

"Hm . . . hiciste bien en venir aquí por la noche, Harry. Talvez consideres quedarte más tiempo, por tu seguridad."

"¿Estaría eso bien? Quiero decir. . ."

"¡Por supuesto que estaría bien¡Severus estará más que feliz de compartir sus cuartos!"

Snape saltó diciendo. "¡¿Qué?! Esperen, esperen un minuto..."

"De esa forma, ambos sabrán donde está el otro, y podrán mantenerse a salvo..."

"Con todo respeto, Albus, no puedo. . . es que no. . . yo... "

"¡Sin mencionar el hacerle compañía a Severus! Está muy solitario haya abajo en los calabozos, con nada más que olorosas pociones. Por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría, pero. . ."

"¡Albus¡Estoy sentado justo frente a ti!"

"¿Que dices, Harry¿Que tal suena esto?"

Miró a los brillantes y animadores ojos de Dumbledore, hasta los amenazantes de Snape, y luego al suelo. Oh, niño. . . "Bueno. . . ¡Suena grandioso!

Creo que el Profesor es mucho mejor compañía de lo que originalmente yo creía."

"¡Esplendido! Ahora váyanse, y duerman un poco. Talvez puedas acompañar a Severus durante las clases del Lunes. . ."

Snape gruñó y se puso de pie, pisando fuerte hasta llegar a la puerta. "¡Vámonos, niño¡Te quedas con el sillón, para que sepas!"

Harry sonreía. "Está bien." Se tomo su tempo para levantarse, estirarse, despidiéndose de Dumbledore. "Gracias de nuevo."

Ambos ya estaban fuera de la puerta cuando Albus les llamó, "¡¿Harry, como estuvo la obra¡¿Que piensas, te gustó?!"

Metió su cabeza dentro de la habitación y frunciendo el ceño dijo. "Estaba bien. . . supongo. Las canciones eran horribles. Necesitaban un poco más de práctica." Snape lo empujó hacia atrás, sacándolo de la habitación, sostenido del cuello de su ropa.

Después que se habían ido, Albus puso sus desnudos pies enfrente del fuego, y una mirada de perplejidad dominó su rostro. "Yo creía que las canciones eran bastante. . . emotivas. . . hm . . ."

"Tu. Duermes aquí. Tu. Te QUEDAS aquí. No vayas ahí, ahí, ahí o ahí, y mucho menos ahí. . . no toques eso, esto, aquello, o esto. .."

Harry miraba como Snape apuntaba y hacia gestos a las cosas que estaban fuera de límites. . . básicamente, cada cosa imaginable que hubiera en la pieza.

"Así que¿qué¿Se supone que no puedo moverme del sillón?"

"¡Porque, eso suena como una excelente idea¿Me alegra tanto que lo hayas dicho!"

"Ja, ja. Odio cuando eres sarcástico."

"Que pena. Ahora, Otras reglas. No me molestes cuando estoy durmiendo. Yo..."

"Déjame adivinar. Requieres cierta cantidad de sueño para obtener tu máximo nivel de sarcasmo al día."

"¿Te gustaría dormir en el corredor? No lo creo. Siguiente, no toques los licores. No puedo todos los días preparando anti-resacas. Los libros, no importan que entretenidos o tentadores sean, no deben tocarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Están todos en perfecto orden, justo como me gustan y si uno, SOLO uno es movido, lo sabré."

"¿Y que si me aburro?" protestaba Harry.

"Has lo que los Gryffindors hacen mejor. Luce completamente perdido y escupe burbujas por tu boca."

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Talvez no debía haber tomado a Dumbledore en esta oferta, pero parecía ser la perfecta oportunidad de conocer aún más a Snape.

"¿Podemos ir a dormir¿Por favor?"

"Si. Ve a dormir." Camino por el pasillo y desapareció en una habitación al final de éste, golpeando la puerta tras él.

Harry se tiró en el sillón y miró al fuego por un rato antes de arrollarse en la cama, temblando un poco por el frío del calabozo. Tomó la gruesa frazada que colgaba del respaldar del sillón y se envolvió con ella.

¿Porque ahora¿Porque esto tiene que sucederme ahora? Justo cuando estaba por realizar un sueño. . . un bebe. ¿Podría tener a un niño cuando algo sucedía fuera? Cuando existía la posibilidad de que él no llegara a vivir lo suficiente para que naciera el bebe, o para verlo crecer?

¡No. No¡Al diablo con ellos! Voldemort y esos Mortifagos han mandado en mi vida demasiado. Cada ves que tomo una decisión, tengo que pensar en

ELLOS y en lo que ELLOS harían. Bueno¡ahora es mi turno! Estoy pensando en MI esta vez, y en lo que quiero.

Y quiero este bebe. Quiero a Snape y podré. . . PODRÉ. . .

Y una pequeña vos dijo. . .

. . tenerlos a ambos . . .

Que horror. ¿Él acababa de pensar eso¿Quería a ambos, el bebe Y Snape?

Talvez. . .

Un poco más de media hora ya había pasado de que Snape había dejado a Harry solo en el sillón, y ahora caminaba de un lado al otro frente a su pequeño fuego,

Frotando su mano por su cara mientras se insultaba así mismo.

Estúpido. . . podía haberme negado más. Esta es MI casa, y no lo quiero aquí, invadiendo mi privacía, mi ESPACIO, mi vida. . .

¿Pero él ya lo ha hecho, no es así?

Desde nuestra primera misión, no, desde el día que nos conocimos, él ha sido un factor mayor en las cosas que he echo, así que supongo que no debería importarme tanto ahora. . .

Merlín, necesito un trago.

Abriendo la puerta con fuerza innecesaria, dudando un poco antes de entrar en el vestíbulo. Pero ahí estaba él. . . ¿ya dormido? No quiero molestarlo. . .

¿Que diablos¿Haré lo que mierda me plazca!

Snape caminó quietamente, pausando para espiar a Harry quien está dormido como muerto en el sillón, arrollado en posición fetal. Se forzó a si mismo a continuar andando, hasta su minibar, tomando un decantador de brandy en sus manos y un vaso, sirviendo el liquido lentamente. . .

Harry se movió, murmurando algo bien bajo. Snape se sobresaltó, algo del brandy cayéndole a su mano desde el vaso.

"Maldición."

Nerviosamente se secó las gotas, avergonzado, mientras el joven seguía moviéndose. Vuélvete a dormir. . . no hables. . . por favor.

" ¿. . . profesor¿Es usted?"

"Si. ¿Qué quieres?"

". . .nada. Este sillón es. . .inconfortable (Incómodo), es todo."

"Hm . . ."

Un suave suspiro se escapo de los labios de Harry. "¿Usted es nocturno o algo así?" preguntó con pereza, reprimiendo un bostezo.

"No. No usualmente. Sólo cuando hay alguna clase de molestia. . ." Se detuvo un poco tarde.

"Perdone. Me iré mañana, espero. Si el director me deja ir."

"No, Yo. . .Este es el lugar más seguro. Deberías quedarte aquí. . ."

Harry rió encantado. "Te sientes mal. Por lo que dijiste. Sí TE importa."

"Y que si sí. ¿Eso es un problema?" preguntó Snape, quedando tenso mientras miraba su caso de licor.

¿Que pasa con ESTE joven¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesto?

"¡Si¡Me sorprende! Y. . . y. . . me siento adulado, más o menos. ¡Severus Snape,

Demostrando preocupación por MI! No cualquiera puede decir lo mismo."

" . . . puedes quedarte con la cama, si eso hará que te cáyes."

Harry se levantó del sillón y arrastró sus pies hasta el bar. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Ve, antes que cambia de idea." Mocoso mal criado. . . mocoso molesto.

"Gracias. Lo aprecio." El brazo de Harry pareció que rozo el de Snape intencionalmente, al girar y dirigirse al dormitorio. Entro al cuarto de Snape quedando de pie en la entrada, mirando a la cama. No le parecía recordar mucho la cama de cuando estuvo la última vez, pero la cama le parecía tan conocida y agradable.

Subió a la cama y se deslizó por debajo de las pesadas mantas, subiéndolas hasta su mentón, luego giró a un costado quedando viendo al otro lado de la cama, fría. Pobre Severus. . . debe de odiar el tener que acostarse aquí solo cada noche. Yo lo odiaría. . .

Harry bostezó fuerte, y rió traviesamente. "¡Profesor. . .!"

"¿Que quieres?" gruñó desde el living el maestro de Pociones que ya terminaba su tercer vaso de brandy en el bar.

"¿Hay suficiente espacio para dos aquí. . . le gustaría acompañarme?"

Severus se ahogó, escupiendo y tosiendo hasta quedar azul. "¡VETE¡A¡¡DORMIR!!"

Gruñó una vez que había recuperado su voz. "¡AHORA!"

"¡Si, señor¡Buenas noches, señor!"

Maldición, maldición, maldición. . . eso sonó demasiado tentador. . .

X

X

* * *

13.11.2006

X 


	23. PARTE 8c

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
(parte 'C')**

No Beteado.

**1** Apartamento Departamento…¿OK?

**2** Ojito: mirador, pequeño cilindro con una lupa en cada extremo que se coloca en las puertas para ver quien se encuentra del otro lado sin tener que abrir la puerta.

* * *

X

X

Draco Malfoy se encontró bajo un asalto de besos al Segundo de entrar en el apartamento e Londres de Oliver Wood. El ex Slytherin estaba asombrado porque no había esperado tal conducta del aparente inocente Oliver, y se sorprendió aún más cuando se descubrió que era llevado a un cuarto – un dormitorio, para ser exacto.

Draco usó una mano para sostenerse contra una pared fuera del dormitorio y a otra para gentilmente alejar al otro hombre de él. Miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Oliver. "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó sin aliento.

"Si," murmuró, y volvió a unir con fuerza sus labios a los del rubio.

Draco solo podía gemir bajo el asalto de Oliver, sentía como si las cosas se estuvieran saliendo un poco de control. Esto era extraño. . . él siempre había sido el que estaba en control cuando se refería a lo del. . . _cuarto._ . . pero dejar que Oliver fuera él dominante, se sentía terriblemente bien. Se dejó ser empujado hacia la cama de Oliver, divertido y excitado por la agresividad y avidez del otro hombre.

Cuando Oliver hábilmente deshizo los botones de los pantalones de Malfoy y deslizó sus manos dentro, trabajando su magia con dedos conocedores, Draco supo que iba a ser una larga y placentera noche.

xOxOx

Remus Lupin odiaba a Sirius Black.

O al menos, desesperadamente quería hacerlo. ¡Esto era tan estúpido! Ambos eran hombres adultos, Y aún así el hombre que él amaba estaba descansando en el cuarto de huéspedes al otro lado de la sala, en vez de estar en sus brazos. Al momento, estaban solos, miserables, dolidos, enojados y caprichosos. La única forma en que la tortura iba a terminar era si uno de ellos daba marcha atrás, y Remus sabía que Sirius nunca- simplemente no será por él.

¿Tendría Sirius razón? ¿Tendrá que dejar de lado su deseo para salvar la relación?

¡Pero no era justo! ¿Porqué era él el que tenía que hacer todos los compromisos aquí?

_Debería dejarlo,_ pensó Remus enojadamente, apretando una almohada a su pecho como si fuera un niño. ¡_Eso le haría ver. . . ver que soy muy serio sobre todo esto, y que no siempre podrá empujarme de un lado al otro para hacer lo que quiera! _

Remus salió de la cama, encendió la luz y comenzó a quitar su ropa del vestidor, tirándolas a la cama. Ya había sacado la mayoría de sus pertenencias cuando oyó a Sirius preguntar, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se dio vuelta y miró a su amante. "Me voy. Si no estás dispuesto a comprometerte, entonces realmente no veo como esto va a funcionar entre nosotros, Sirius. No puedes siempre hacer lo que quieras."

"No hagas esto Remus. Esto es estúpido. . ."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero año tras año, cedo ante ti por alguna razón u otra sobre todo, y estoy cansado de hacerlo! Una ves cada tanto_, tendrás que hacerlo tu_."

Sirius solo miraba como Remus continuaba empacando. "¿. . . A dónde irás?"

"Harry."

"Harry está ocupado. . . intentando conseguir su bebe…" Sirius hizo una mueca. "Su bebe de Snape."

"Entonces me iré a algún otro lado."

"¡. . . Espera! Remus. . . no. Yo. . . hablaremos."

xOxOx

Cuando Harry finalmente salió del cuarto de baño con una nueve de vapor que lo seguía, Severus levantó la vista de otro deber de algún estudiante y elevó una ceja al joven hombre. "Ahem. Creo que Poppy incluyó una parte superior para ese pijama."

Harry, sin camisa y sonriente, asintió. "No duermo con las partes de arriba puestas." Le dio a Snape una tímida mirada. "¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sentir inconfortable?"

Severus resopló. "No."

"Si tu lo dices." Harry se metió en la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas y suspirando. Se colocó junto a la cadera de Snape y sonrió placenteramente. "¿Dime. . . donde en la tierra encontraste esta cama? ¡Cada ves que me meto en ella, no quiero salirme más!"

Severus se mofó ruidosamente, hacienda que Harry se asustara un poco. "¡La audacia de este Hufflepuff! ¿Es que este niño realmente espera que yo pueda leer una letra tan pequeña? Debería quitarle veinte puntos por…"

"¡No hagas eso! Después de todo, esto significa que este estudiante escribió más que los otros," razonaba Harry.

Severus no dijo nada, pero garabateó 'menos cinco' en la cima del pergamino.

Harry sonrió. "Muy pronto, todos los estudiantes van a comenzar a agradecerme por tener mejores notas en tu clase."

"Hmm . . ."

Bostezo. ". . . Deja el trabajo a un lado, Severus. Vámonos a dormir."

"Mmm . . ."

"¡Severus!"

Con un suspiro exasperado, Harry se sentó, tomó la cara de Snape entre sus manos, y y se inclinó para dejar un seductivo, y largo beso en sus labios. Cuando Harry terminó, sus miradas se encontraron, y no pudo evitar ver el asombro y un poquito de . . . deseo? . . . en los obsidianos ojos de Severus.

"Cama. Ahora." Harry ordenó antes de acostarse y girar hacia su lado con su espalda hacia su futuro esposo. Escondiendo una sonrisa y suprimiendo una riza, Harry sentía una oleada de una emoción no-identificable crecer dentro de su pecho mientras oía a Severus dejar a un lado los papales y apagar las luces.

"Mocoso infernal. . ."

xOxOx

Oliver se despertó despacio a la mañana siguiente, su cabeza estaba llena de imagines de la noche anterior. Tuvo una _increíble _noche con Draco Malfoy, de toda la gente, y por alguna loca, rara razón, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. No era por sólo lo que habían compartido en la cama. La cena. . . había sido entretenida, por lo menos. Una vez que logras pasar la arrogancia del joven rubio, se descubre una persona bastante decente. Después de todo, Había abandonado a su familia, riquezas y títulos por la Orden. . .

Mirando hacia la pared, Oliver se preguntaba si Draco aceptaría volver a salir con él.

Giró para poder verle la cara a el otro ocupante de la cama, para solo encontrar que no estaba ahí. Oliver salió de la cama rápidamente y se metió en un par de pantalones, notando vagamente que la ropa de Draco no se podía encontrar por ningún lado. Después de revisar todo el apartamento, se dio cuenta de que el hombre en cuestión también estaba perdido.

Oliver maldijo a viva voz y volvió a su dormitorio. No había dejado ninguna nota… Draco simplemente se había ido. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Se habría equivocado con Draco? _¿Había estado tras una simple noche de_ sex sin importancia?

Ya enojado, Oliver volvió a la cama y y bruscamente de un tirón arrancó la delgada sábana que él y Draco habían usado la noche anterior. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que había debajo.

Ahí yacía la coqueta y carísima pluma de Draco. . . partida en dos.

xOxOx

Severus Snape miraba hacia abajo, ala pecaminosa criatura que yacía descuidadamente en su cama, totalmente inocente al hecho de que el resto de Hogwarts ya estaba despierto y funcionando. Harry estaba esparcido sobre la cama, un lado de su cara completamente devorado por la almohada donde su cabeza descansaba, brazos y piernas esparcidos por todos lados. Esto no funcionaba. ¿No le había informado al joven que estarían bastante ocupados al día siguiente? Severus ya estaba aseado y vestido, listo para irse. Con un exasperado suspiro, se incline sobre la cama y sacudió un poco bruto, el hombro de Harry.

"Despierta," le dijo.

Harry murmuró algo incoherente, y siguió durmiendo.

"¡Despiértate maldita sea!"

". . . V'te. . ."

Severus bruscamente arrancó las sábanas de la cama, sin darse cuenta que las piernas de Harry estaban enredadas en ellas. Así que cuando tiró las sábanas al piso, Harry cayó con ellas, y un fuerte golpe sonó cuando su cuerpo se encontró con el suelo.

"Bueno, _¡Ahora estoy despierto_!" ladró Harry, ojos brillando del enojo. "Jeeze. . . ¡no es necesario que intentes matarme para poder despertarme!"

Severus resopló. "Sólo vístete. Hay algunas ropas para ti en el vestidor. Desayunaremos rápido y empezaremos el día. Deberíamos empezar por ir a tu apartamento _¿y que diablos estás haciendo?!"_

Harry, a la mitad de estarse desvistiendo, quedo con más nada que sus boxers y miraba a Snape inocentemente. "Me voy a poner algunas ropas, como me dijiste. ¿Hay algún problema?"

La ceja derecha de Severus empezó a temblar. "No hagas que me arrepiente de la decisión de ayer," le gruñó y salió a largos pasos de la habitación.

Harry se limitó a colocarse la ropa que se le había proveído. Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes (Con el cepillo de dientes de Severus) e hizo otro patético intento de dominar a su cabello. Luego salió de las habitaciones y se encontró con Snape en el vestíbulo. "¡Todo listo!"

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el gran salón, concientes de que varios estudiantes estaban mirándolos al pasar. Severus los asustó instantáneamente con su mirada asesina ya patentada.

"Esto es lo que va a suceder," Snape dijo bien bajo a Harry, "tu NO, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mencionarás nuestro. . . _arreglo_ con ningún miembro del staff. Todos son unos curiosos, y terminarán solo molestándome. Les diremos que estás viviendo en mis habitaciones debido al aumento de amenazas a nuestro bien estar. ¿Quedó claro?"

Harry puso una cara de disconformidad. "Bueno, si eres tan _paranoico_, recoge un par de panecillos de la mesa mientras te espero en el vestíbulo. Si sigues con hambre, podemos ir a comer a mi casa."

Severus asintió y entro al gran salón por la entrada de los profesores. Harry quedó de pie afuera, recibiendo y saludando a los estudiantes que entraban. Le tomó a Snape más de lo que Harry anticipaba para que regresara con la comida, pero cuando lo hizo, Harry vio como el profesor pasó por el a toda velocidad, con su cara colorada como el cabello de Ron.

Harry salió de la impresión y fue tras él. "¡Uau! ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Aquí tienes!" Puso en los brazos de Harry tres panecillos del arándano. "_¡Maldito hombre_!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡ALBUS!"

" ¿. . . Me hará bien _saber_ que sucedió?"

"Viejo intrometido. . ."

Harry negó con su cabeza y comenzó a comerse los panecillos, recordándose preguntarle luego a Severus que había dicho Dumbledore.

"_¿Aquí es donde el Gran_ Harry Potter vive?" preguntaba Snape, viendo con disgusto lo humilde que era la morada de Harry. ¿Es que el joven no tiene estilo?

"¡Hey! Es un apartamento de soltero, y así es como se supone que lucen," Harry dijo intentando defenderse con una sonrisa. "Hey, no has comido nada aún. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Severus no tenía animo de probar ninguna comida hecha por el joven, conociendo lo horrible que era en pociones. "Alguna tostada y té será suficiente," dijo Severus.

"¡Ok! Er . . . supongo que puedes mirar por ahí, si quieres." Harry desapareció en la cocina mientras Severus se volvía hasta el final del apartamento. Harry recién comenzaba a hervir el agua para el té cuando alguien golpeaba a su puerta. Fue a contestar, pero se detuvo para mirar por el ojito **(2).** Era Oliver.

Harry rápidamente abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. "¡Hey Oliver! ¿Qué sucede?"

Lucía nervioso y medio avergonzado. "Um, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Seguro. Vamos hasta la cocina."

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, y Harry notó que Oliver tenía el rostro colorado y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Que sucede?"

"Harry. . . ¡Lo siento! Yo. . . Anoche. . ., dormí con Draco Malfoy."

X

X

* * *

14.11.2006


	24. PARTE 9a

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve  
(parte 'A')**

No Beteado.

* * *

X

X

"¡Harry. . . lo siento! Yo. . . anoche . . . anoche, dormí con Draco Malfoy."

De todas las cosas que Oliver podía haber dicho, nada hubiera asombrado más a Harry que esta. El joven se esforzó por mantener el balance en su silla. La cara de Oliver se tornó aún más colorada y él comenzó a jugar con los bordes de su ropa.

"Oliver. . . Oliver, yo . . . no sé que decirte . . ." fue la débil respuesta de Harry. Después de todo, él no tenía porque entrometerse en esto. . .

Oliver escondió su cara entre sus manos. "¡Oh, Merlín, Harry, lo siento tanto!"

Esta era la segunda ves que esa frase 'lo siento' salía de la boca del guardián. Harry estaba confundido. "¿Por que lo sientes?"

"¡Por engañarte!"

"¿Eh?"

"Harry. . ."

"Eres un hombre libre, Oliver. ¡Puedes salir con quien quieras!"

"¡Pero. . . pero. . . Harry, te amo!"

Esto hizo que Harry quedara con la boca abierta. ¡Así que todo el mundo tenía razón! ¡Oliver realmente sentía algo por él! Algo profundo, parecía. ¿_Oh, no . . . como haré que sepa sobre Severus sin romperle el corazón?_ "Oliver, no puedes. Severus y yo. . ."

Oliver hizo una mueca, asintiendo como derrotado. "Si. . . Malfoy me lo dijo."

"_Lo siento_. La gente trató de decirme que tu estabas interesado, pero yo no les creía," dijo Harry suavemente.

"¿Porqué no? ¿No puedes imaginarte conmigo?" Oliver preguntó miserablemente.

"¡No! ¡No, no es eso! Es solo que. . . salir contigo sería como si saliera con _Ron_, ¡y eso sería demasiado raro!" Harry movió su silla para junto a la de Oliver y puso una mano amiga en la espalda del otro joven. "Eres un tipo grandioso, solo que. . ."

"Si, lo entiendo."

Era el turno de Harry. ¿Como podía decirle esto sin lastimar a Oliver? "¡No lo digas de esa forma! Quiero decir. . . tu eres. . . bueno. . ."

"Harry, en serio. . . lo entiendo."

"Oh."

Quedaron sentados en silencio, tomándose turnos para suspirar, y dándose miradas nerviosas cuando el otro no miraba. Claramente, ambos hombres jóvenes estaban inseguros acerca de cómo iban a continuar su relación, ahora que (casi) todo estaba al descubierto.

Harry habló primero. "Bueno. . . ¿que piensas? Sobre Draco, me refiero. ¿Cómo. . . qué sucedió?"

Oliver empezó a describir como Malfoy lo había sorprendido en una sesión de autógrafos de fotos, flirteando con él descaradamente y también le explicó sobre el negocio de la pluma, y finalmente como Malfoy lo había forzado a salir a cenar esa noche. Harry paso de asombrado, a avergonzado a shockeado, y asombrado de nuevo cuando Oliver terminó de contar la historia.

"Y entonces fuimos a este gran restaurante, tuvimos una sorprendente buena conversación y entonces nos fuimos a mi sitio y. . . bueno. . ." Oliver quedó colorado. "Ya sabes."

Harry sonrió. "Me suena a que tuviste una buena cita."

"Er. . . si. Así lo creo. Sin embargo, cuando me desperté esta mañana, ¡él se había ido!"

"¡_No!_ ¿Se fue? ¿Sin nota, sin nada?"

"Nada. Debo haber hecho algo mal. . . Aunque honestamente no puedo pensar que pudo ser."

"Bueno, ¿porqué dices eso?"

Oliver sacó a la vista la quebrada pluma y la dejó sobre la mesa. "¡Esto! La rompió."

Harry revisó a la desecha pluma, confundido. "¿Pero como puedes estar seguro de eso? Quiero decir. . . ¿no pudo ser que el o tu simplemente. . . rodaron y quedaron sobre ella?"

"¡Vamos Harry! Las plumas son más resistentes que eso, más aún si es cara. ¡Él prácticamente me arrancó la cabeza porque la giré en mis dedos!"

"Tienes razón. Supongo que no habrá sido tan entupido de dejarla sobre la cama donde cualquier cosa podría sucederle. . ." los ojos de Harry brillaban. "Salvo que ustedes dos estuvieran tan ocupados con el otro que no notaron nada."

"Ha, ha. No es gracioso. ¡Es en serio! Quiero verlo de nuevo, pero si el está enojado. . ." Oliver se pasó una mano por el cabello. "¿Que fue lo que hice mal? Diablos, ¡yo _sé_ que no soy un amante horrible!"

Harry se puso Colorado como el inocente virgen que era. "No, estoy seguro que no. . ."

Oliver lo notó y giro los ojos. "¡Te juro, necesitas tener sexo con alguien, Harry! Si no estuviera tan confundido ahora, te aseguro que te haría una oferta…"

Harry se levanto y le golpeo en la nuca. "¡No empieces! Ahora, Te voy a dar la dirección de donde Draco trabaja y la de su apartamento. . ." Harry sacó una libreta de direcciones roja y dorada de un armario de la cocina y copió las direcciones en una servilleta. Luego se lo alcanzó a Oliver. "Ahí tienes. Ve y averigua que fue lo que salió mal, y arréglalo, y ve si esta cosa entre tu y Draco puede llegar a ser algo más."

Oliver termino siendo pura sonrisa. "Gracias Harry. Eres un salvavidas." Guardó la servilleta en su bolsillo, se puso de pie e intentó arreglarse un poco. Después de todo, Draco no se interesaría en un hombre desaliñado. Después de varios minutes de arreglarse, se dio cuenta de la mirada entretenida que tenía Harry. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno. . . es lindo verte entusiasmado. . ." dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente. "Realmente espero que las cosas funcionen para ti, Oliver."

Oliver no pudo evitar el notar lo atractivo que lucia Harry en ese momento, con su cabello desarreglado como siempre, ojos esmeraldas brillando y una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Su corazón le dolía al pensar en lo que no puede tener, pero sabía que Harry nunca será de él. Con sus pensamientos volviendo a la servilleta que tenía en su bolsillo, vagamente se dio cuenta que en su deseo por Harry, puede que haya tropezado con algo igual de atractivo. . .

". . . y si yo puedo ayudarte en algo, solo pregunta, ¿okay?" Harry decía. "Así que si quieres o necesitas algo. . ."

"Sabes, Harry. . . hay algo. . ." Oliver se acerco a su perplejo amigo quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. "¿Puedo besarte?"

Los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de su lugar. "Pero. . . Oliver, yo…"

"Has dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, y yo solo quiero asegurarme antes de irme. Así que, déjame besarte, por favor. Yo, no, _nosotros_ necesitamos estar seguros."

". . . está bien. . ."

Oliver se acercó, tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos mientras colocaba un gentil beso sobre los labios de su amigo. Los ojos de Harry permanecieron abiertos todo el tiempo y sus labios firmemente juntos. Quería que fuera lo más inocente y simple posible, para no darle una impresión errónea a Oliver.

_Si no quieres darle una impresión **errónea**, ¡entonces no deberías haberle dejado **besarte**!_ Le recordaba una parte de su cerebro. Si, okay, tal vez debió haberle cerrado la puerta a Oliver cuando le pidió este particular 'favor', pero diablos, ¿Qué puede pasar?

El beso terminó rápido. Harry dio un paso atrás, sus mejillas calientes y coloradas, y miraba a su amigo nerviosamente. Oliver reía como un tonto.

"Merlín, Harry, ¡ahora me allegro de haber dormido con Malfoy anoche! ¡Eso fue un beso horrible!" le dijo riéndose.

La cara de Harry quedó aún más roja. Tomó a Oliver del brazo y lo saco del apartamento por la puerta del frente. Después de abrirla con fuerza, Harry lo lanzó hacia afuera y le sacó la lengua. "¡Ve a buscar a Malfoy! ¡Buena suerte!" Y cerró la puerta en la cara de Oliver.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry volvió a la cocina. "Ahora, ¿que era lo que estaba yo haciendo. . .?"

"Estabas por decirme que hacías besando a Oliver Wood."

xOxOx

Draco Malfoy había ido a trabajar más temprano de lo usual ese día, para poder vaciar su cabeza de ciertas. . . cosas. Trabajo era una de esas cosas, además de un buen juego de Quidditch, que Draco podía entregarse por completo y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Amaba a su trabajo donde era capas de disfrutar y expresarse, sin mencionar el que hace toneladas de dinero a la ves.

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio en su oficina en la cima de un rascacielos, pasando por diseños y más diseños de artículos de vestir cuando su secretaria, una joven mujer habló por el intercomunicador.

"Draco, querido, hay un hombre _joven_ que quiere verte". El podía _oír_ la sonrisa en su vos.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" preguntó cansadamente, tirando un horrible diseño para un traje en la papelera junto a su escritorio. "¿De que compañía viene?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que ella respondiera, "Oliver Wood. Dice que ustedes dos son viejos amigos."

Draco sonrió. ¿Viejos amigos? Como no.. Una noche de sexo no los convertía en _viejos amigos_. "Échalo."

". . . dice que no se irá hasta verte."

"Dile que se vaya al diablo."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Draco asumió que Oliver habría entendido y se estaría yendo. _¡Buen viaje! Espero no ver a ese bastardo de nuevo._ Pero el alivio de Malfoy duró poco cuando los gritos comenzaron.

"DRACO, ¡ABRE ESTA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!" gritaba Wood mientras golpeaba la puerta de acero de Draco. "Me quedaré aquí todo el día si tengo que hacerlo, ¡pero tu HBLARÁS conmigo!"

Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente, su normal pálido rostro, ahora rojo de rabia. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta con fuerza. "¿Que te crees que eres, eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir, como si fueras dueño del lugar, exigiendo verme,? ¡No tienes derecho a nada!"

Oliver quedó sorprendido por el enojo de Malfoy. "¡Woah, whoa! Mira, solo quiero que hablemos. . . sobre anoche," agregó suavemente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que su secretaria se inclinaba sobre su escritorio para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que sucedía. Dándole una Mirada maligna, tomó el frente de la camiseta de Oliver y lo empujo hacia su oficina, golpeando la puerta detrás de él. "Me parece que has venido a causar una escena, Wood,". "No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar."

"¿Así que volvíamos a hablarnos por los apellidos?"

"Si." Draco miró al joven mayor con sospecha. "¿Como me encontraste?"

"Harry me dio tu dirección esta mañana…"

Al mencionar el nombre de Harry, la cara de Draco se retorció deformada por pura rabia. "¡¿POTTER?!" explotó. "¡¿Fuiste a ver a POTTER esta mañana?! ¡¿Después de anoche?! ¡¡Bastardo!!"

"¡¿Yo soy el bastardo?!" Oliver preguntó incrédulo. "¿YO? ¡¿Por ANOCHE?! Tu fuiste el que se fue sin dejar una palabra a la mañana siguiente, así que no me vengas…"

"¡Siempre es sobre el maldito Potter! ¡_San_ Potter! Desearía que se fuera al infierno, espero que los Mortifagos lo atrapen, deseo…"

Oliver avanzó rápidamente en Draco, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo y empujándolo hacia sí. Ahora ambos hombres estaban sentados, enojados, ambos encerrados en la sensación de que les habían engañado durante la noche anterior. "¡No te atrevas a decir otra mala palabra sobre Harry! ¡Después de todo lo que ha echo por ti, después de todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros! ¡Así que cierra tu boca!"

Draco gruñó y empujo a Oliver tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo. "Si él es tan grandioso, ¿entonces porque no vuelves arrastrándote en su busca, eh? ¡Ve y acuéstate con él, porque sé que eso es a. . . _quien tu querías anoche_!"

"¿Cual es tu problema?" Oliver le pregunto, con la frente fruncida. "¡Mocoso quejoso! Tu _sabías _como me sentía por Harry anoche cuando llegaste a la tienda, flirteando conmigo constantemente. ¡Tu sabías!"

_Si, y tal vez fui tan entupido que creí que podría cambiar eso._ Draco se sintió repentinamente agotado. Sentía que se le cerraban los ojos. "Si, tienes razón, lo hice. ¿Ahora podrías irte? Tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Quiero saber porque te fuiste anoche."

Draco rió amargamente y se dejó caer nuevamente en su enorme y negra silla de oficina. "Maldito. No te hagas el que no lo sabe."

"¿Hablo en serio! ¿Que fue lo que hice mal?"

". . . eres patético. Pretendiendo que eres inocente y sin ideas de nada, eso no te llevará a ningún lado conmigo. Diablos, _admite que tu tampoco lo quieres_. _¡Nada lo hará_, Así que vete!"

Oliver no entendía. Esto no iba de la forma en que lo había planeado. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no gritaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero las ridículas cosas que salieron de la boca de Malfoy. . . Suspiró. "Está bien. Me iré, te daré tiempo para que te enfríes. . . pero volveré. No me estoy rindiendo. Yo, er . . . me agradas, y espero que al menos podamos ser amigos. . . si no, más." Buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio de Draco, y se fue.

"Maldito, ese bastardo," Draco maldijo en voz alta, mirando la caja que descansaba frente a él. "¿A que estará jugando?"

**xOxOx**

"Estabas a punto de decirme que hacías besando a Oliver Wood."

Harry giro en sus talones para quedar de frente a un muy enojado Severus Snape de pie en la puerta de la cocina, convenientemente bloqueando la única salida de la habitación. Harry nerviosamente empezó a apretarse las manos. ¡¿Severus había visto el beso?! Esto era malo y la Mirada posesiva en los oscuros ojos de Snape hacían que Harry se pusiera peor.

"Umm . . . bueno. . ."

"Talvez no he mencionado esto antes," dijo Severus en una aterciopelada, y sorprendente calma vos que parecía acercarse a Harry, mientras esté se ponía ansiosamente más inquieto. "Pero junto con un divorcio, no toleraré _que tomes otros caminos_."

"Derecho. . . entiendo. . . ningún desvío. . ." murmuraba Harry. Quien ya estaba arrinconado contra la mesa de la cocina, con sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a ella, y Snape a centímetros él. No podía quitar su vista de los negros ojos de Severus. "Pero. . . verás. . . has malentendido la situación _totalmente_." Harry rió un poco.

"Oh, ¿lo hice?" Severus respondió incrédulo. "No puedes negar que lo estabas besando."

"Bueno, _si_ dejé que me besara. . . lo que fue una idea realmente estúpida, ahora que lo pienso mejor. . ." Harry se apresuró. "Pero eso fue solo porque él se creía enamorado de mi. . ."

"Uh-huh . . . y . . ." Snape bajo su rostro dejándolo cerca del de Harry.

"Y estaba intentando superarme. . . Draco- lo quiere, verás. . ."

"Correcto. . . y. . ." Más cerca

"Y hice que el beso fuera lo más horrible posible, así él perdería interés. . ."

"Hmm. . ." Aún más cerca. "¿Y así fue?"

"Er . . . así lo creo. ¡Lo eché lo envíe derecho a Malfoy! ¡Verás, no fue nada! Ahora, creo que debería volver a lo de empacar" Intentó escapar por la derecha y así alejarse de Severus, pero el hombre puso una firme, pero gentil mano en su brazo, manteniéndolo en el lugar.

"No irás a ningún lado." Estas palabras puntuadas fueron dichas contra los labios de Harry, enviando temblores por todo el cuerpo del joven.

"¿Er . . . ah no?"

"No. Cuando termine contigo, no querrás ni siquiera _mirar _a otro hombre de nuevo."

xOxOx

X

X

* * *

14.11.2006


	25. PARTE 9b

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve  
(parte 'B')**

No Beteado.

**YO, ME PREGUNTO… ¿SERÁ QUE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL SE OLVIDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON MÁGICOS?... lo digo por las CARRERAS DE AUTO… Y además es bastante machista la pobre… según como yo lo veo.**

**Y típica americana (del norte), carreras de auto, comida china, Draco en un rascacielos, auto deportivo… por favor…!!! Esta mujer no conoce más nada que su país, del cual estoy segura es.  
Se olvido que los personajes son Británicos, Escoceses e Irlandeses???.  
Sí, se olvido.**

**(3) Autos : carros, coches, etc…**

**Estoy tratando de terminar con este fic a más tardar el viernes, para así poder seguir con "Gracias Lord." Por las dudas, antes de que nos corten Internet.**

* * *

X 

X

Remus miraba asombrado como Sirius terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias por él. Después de una noche entera pasada de discusiones y. . . haciendo el amor (Remus hizo una mueca de dolor). . . Sirius había vuelto a ser el impulsivo de siempre, y temerario ego. Su sonrisa patentada que decía, "Estoy planeando algo, mírame" estaba firme en su lugar mientras tiraba el ultimo articulo dentro de la maleta. La cerró y giro hacia Remus, aún sonriendo.

"Okay, ahora con lo mió."

Remus se quedó ahí de pie con la boca abierta. ¿A que había aceptado a hacer anoche?

"¡Vamos, vamos¡Vámonos! Tenías razón Remus, esto será grandioso." Tomó el brazo de su amante y lo empujó hacia el armario donde empezó a tirar ropas hacia el suelo.

De repente Remus tenía una idea. Una deliciosa y traviesa, por supuesto, pero una que le aseguraba que tendría todo lo que quisiera. . .

xOxOx

Oliver Wood se estaba convirtiendo en una acosador. Se descubrió a si mismo conduciendo frente al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Draco Malfoy, tan seguido que un automóvil policíaco se detuvo para preguntarle a Oliver si estaba perdido. Después de convencer al policía de que todo estaba bien, decidió entrar a un café ubicado frente al edificio de Malfoy y se sentó junto a una ventana, bebiendo te y pretendiendo que leía una revista, mientras, en realidad, sus ojos seguían buscando la oficina del otro lado de la calle.

Por un rato estuvo sentado ahí, a la hora del almuerzo, notó un plateado convertible BMW saliendo del estacionamiento del edificio, su conductor, yendo a toda velocidad. ¿Un plateado, y caro automóvil? Oliver inmediatamente saltó de su asiento y corrió hasta su auto, encendiéndolo y en busca del BMW. Si estaba en lo correcto, el conductor no debería ser otro que Draco Malfoy . . .

Sin embargo, las ventanas del convertible estaban ahumadas, como las suyas propias, así que Oliver no pudo ver nada del interior, cuando ambos autos quedaron paralelos en un semáforo. Oliver lo puso en reversa, marcho solo un poco, y puso su auto en el carril junto al otro.

Para su suerte, El techo del convertible comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás, revelando al chofer. Y era Draco Malfoy, luciendo maléficamente atractivo en el auto deportivo. No pudo evitar quedarse viendo a tan sexy hombre, que había quitado la corbata de su cuello, removido su saco, enrollado las mangas de su blanca camisa y desabotonado algunos botones superiores. La vista que era Draco le trajo deliciosas memorias de la noche anterior.

Pero fue rápidamente traído a la realidad por las bocinas de los otros autos **(3)**, lo que le llevo a darse cuenta de que Draco ya había acelerado, dejándolo atrás con una luz verde en frente. Marcho, alcanzando el auto de Draco. Se mantuvo un poco detrás como para no ser obvios, y siguió al otro hombre directo hasta su casa.

Cuando Draco entró su auto a la pista que tenía su gran mansión y se bajo dirigiéndose a la entrada, Oliver salió de su auto y se le acercó saludándolo.

"¡Draco¡Espera un minuto!"

El rubio giro en sus talones, dejando caer sus llaves. "¡Qué. . . tu loco!" dijo, notando el auto en el que Oliver había llegado. "¿Has estado _siguiéndome_¿Te has vuelto un maníaco perseguidor o algo así?"

"Si," dijo suavemente Oliver. "A esto me has llevado."

Draco no dijo nada.

"¿Te gusto mi regalo?"

". . . aún no lo he abierto."

Oliver estaba aliviado. Al menos no había dicho, "¡No tonto, lo incineré!"

"Aunque me siento medianamente adulado de que me acoses, Wood," Draco dijo lo más calmo posible, "Creo que deberías alejarte. Te dije que te alejaras, y era en serio."

"¡Vamos, solo quiero hablar!"

"¡No, vete!"

"No me voy a ningún lado."

Draco parecía confundido. "¿Que pasa contigo? No puedes comprender mis palabras o algo así?" De repente se puso a reír. "Oh, ya entendí. Esta es alguna clase de broma¿verdad? Tu y Potter se están riendo a mis espaldas¿eh¡Intentan divertirse conmigo! Bueno¡a la mierda con ustedes!"

"¿Qué¿Porqué sigues metiendo a Harry en esto? Él no tiene nada que ver con…"

"Oh, no¿verdad? Sal de aquí¡mentiroso bastardo!" Con eso, Draco sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su mansión. Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta en la cara de Oliver.

Así que. . . hay algo en lo que tiene que ver Harry¿eh?

xOxOx

El impacto de las últimas palabras y la vos en la que fueron dichas hicieron que Harry temblara. Oh, Señor¿en que se había metido¿Que iba a hacer Severus con él?

Severus enredo sus dedos en el suave cabello de Harry y la otra la deslizó por su cintura, trayendo a Harry lo más cerca posible al cuerpo de Snape. Harry dejó escaper un gemido cuando Severus presionó sus labios a los de él. Harry indefenso abrio su boca a la demandante lengua de Snape y perdió el aliento cuando Snape de repente junto de un golpe sus caderas a las de Harry. Sus sabias manos comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Harry.

_Oh, mi. . ._ fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Harry mientras Snape continuaba con sus devastadores besos.

Harry se encontró disfrutando demasiado todo aquello, y lo demostró al comenzar a besar a Severus. Pero justo cuando estaba entrando en calor, Severus dio un paso atrás, dejando a Harry confundido, despeinado y caliente.

Severus le dio a Harry su infame sonrisa y le susurró seductoramente al oído, "Toca a otro hombre de nuevo, y eso será lo que extrañarás." Con eso, Snape dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, su túnica flotando detrás de él impresionantemente, al irse.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente, sosteniéndose contra el mostrador. Se quedó ahí de pie, mareado, hasta que algo le vino a la cabeza. Sonriendo como un tonto, se dirigió a su dormitorio y encontró a Severus mirando algunas de sus fotos de él junto con amigos de Hogwarts que estaban sobre su cómoda.

"Hay un montón de fotos tuyas y del Sr. Finnegan," Severus dijo bruscamente.

Harry rió. "¡Estás celoso¡Estás celoso de Oliver, y ahora estás celoso de Seamus¡Esto es grandioso!"

Severus miró a Harry. "No estoy celoso de ninguno de los dos," aseguró, aunque en lo profundo, se sintió un poco amenazado por Wood. Después de todo, el joven era casi de la misma edad que Harry, exitoso, bien formado, y tienen un montón en común. Severus no quería perder esta oportunidad de tener un bebe.

"Uh huh. Es por eso que prácticamente me tiraste sobre el mostrador y casi me lo haces ahí mismo. Esta bien… no me voy a ningún lado, Severus."

"Ya que te gusta mirar tanto a esa fotos," Harry decía, "Puedes empacarlas por mi. . ."

xOxOx

"No hay necesidad de que le digas a ese insano Padrino tuyo sobre nuestra decisión," Snape decía mientras miraba la bolsa de papel que Harry estaba cargando hasta la cocina, caminando detrás de él lentamente.

"Tienes suerte, entonces, que nadie contestara ninguna de las varias veces que intenté localizarlos." Harry estaba un poco preocupado. ¿A donde podrían haber ido? "_Y apreciaría si no le pusieras apodos o nombre_, y además creo que deberíamos decirle," dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. "Quiero decir, al principio va a insultar y patear, pero después que se de cuenta que no puede hacer nada al respecto, lo superará. Y cuanto antes lo supere, mejor." Harry produjo dos platos y tenedores de la nada, junto con dos tazas llenas de té. "Después de todo, Me gustaría que él me entregara en la boda, ya que insistes en que yo sea la mujer aquí."

Snape abrió la bolsa y saco sus contenidos. Cajas Blancas. "Espero que estés listo para la explosión que habrá en cuanto él se entere. ¿Que es esto?"

"Comida China."

"¿China?" Inmediatamente comenzó a abrir las cajas con interés.

"¿Quine lo hubiese creído? Severus Snape, amigo de la comida china." 1

Harry estaba a punto de empezar a comer cuando tocaron a la puerta. "Vuelvo en un segundo." Lentamente camino hasta la puerta del frente y miró por el ojito (mirador, etc...). Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione.

_Bueno. . . ya llegaron. . . se enterarán también. . ._

Harry respire profundo, abrió la puerta y sonrió. "Hey chicos, no me van a creer lo que tengo que decirles. . ."

X

X

* * *

14.11.2006


	26. PARTE 10 entera

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Diez **

_No Beteado._

_**Kaoru:** por lo que me importa. Ustedes viven haciéndolo, así que yo tengo el mismo derecho… Si no te gusta no lo leas. Y el tema se termina aquí._

_**A todos:** estamos cerca del final. 8000 palabras más.. más o menos el doble de este capi.._

* * *

X

X

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, dio un paso atrás para dejar paso a sus amigos a que entraran, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Mientras se sentaban en el sillón, él respiró profundo, mientras intentaba decidir la mejor forma de manejar la situación.

Pero el destino se lo puso fácil cuando Severus salió de la cocina y entró al living con una caja de comida China y un par de palitos en su mano. "¿Quien era?" Entonces vio a la pareja sentada en el living. "Sr. y Sra. Weasley," dijo firmemente, enviando a Harry una mirada interrogadora.

Harry le dio una Mirada que decía, 'les voy a decir', lo que envió a Snape rápidamente en la otra dirección, hacia el dormitorio. Para sorpresa de Hermione y Ron, Harry prácticamente saltó sobre el otro hombre, forzándolo a volver al living y a sentarse frente a ellos.

"¡NO me vas a dejar con esto!" Harry dijo, sentándose junto a Severus.

"Si insistes." Dijo de forma indiferente, enterrando sus palitos en lo que resultó ser tallarines. Manipulándolos expertamente con los palitos de madera, logró introducir una buena cantidad de comida en su boca sin problemas.

Harry había quedado momentariamente distraído por la demostración de Severus, pero luego giró y vio las confusas caras de sus amigos.

"Harry¿Qué está haciendo ÉL aquí?" demandaba saber Ron enojadamente, fijando al hombre con una mirada. Severus simplemente elevó una ceja en respuesta y siguió comiendo.

"Verás. . . bueno, Hermione, yo te dije que le había preguntado a Severus. . . bueno, ya sabes. . ." Harry se puso colorado. Ron estaba confundido, entonces sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Que era lo que su esposa no le había dicho?

Hermione sintió. "Pero por como se ven las cosas, no ha ido como lo planeaste. . ." Pero Snape estaba en el apartamento de Harry, sentado ahí, comiendo como si nada sucediera, y como si tuviera todos los derechos a estar sentado en el sillón de Harry devorando la comida Muggle que Harry más que seguro fue el que la pago.

Harry parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Snape que seguía comiendo con los palitos. Luce tan elegante comiendo con ellos, como si hubiese nacido con un par en sus manos. Y en la forma en que su lengua salía a encontrar los tallarines que colgaban de los palitos. . . la misma lengua que lo había dominado. . _. extasiado _su boca solo un par de horas atrás. . .

Que alguien lo ayude. Se estaba calentando, sentado ahí de solo mirar a Severus comer con un par de palitos. Pero después de tan poca. . . er, _demostración, temprano en la cocina_, se encontraba ahora muy interesado en el lado sexual de Severus Snape. Aún al empacar, le costó bastante mantener sus ojos alejados del otro hombre mientras se inclinaba a poner cosas en las cajas, o para levantarlas sin el uso de magia. Él se había quitado la túnica, enrollado las mangas de su blanca camisa. . . músculos en sus brazos que Harry no había visto, o no había notado, repentinamente se volvieron muy interesantes mientras trabajaban arduamente.

Harry sospechaba que el abandono temporario de la magia en Severus era todo un show, para tener a Harry agitado y caliente.

_Y chico, si que funcionaba. _

Harry sabía que su cara estaba colorada, y forzó su concentración a que retornara a sus amigos quienes lo miraban ahora sospechosamente.

"¿Ustedes dos lo están haciendo, verdad?" Ron preguntó bruscamente.

_¿. . . haciéndolo. . .? Oh Merlín, espero que pronto si. . ._ "¿Er. . . hacienda qué?"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. "¡El bebe, Harry¡Van a tener el bebe juntos!"

"¡Oh¡Oh, si, vamos!"

Ron tembló. En todo lo que podía pensar era en feos bebes-Snape infestando y dominando el planeta. . . "¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Miro a Snape, quien parecía estar encerrado en su pequeño mundo, comiendo de su cajita blanca con los palitos. Ni siquiera parecía que al hombre le importara lo que estaba sucediendo, o la tensión que estaba sufriendo Harry en ese momento. El _bastardo_. . .

"Si, Ron," Harry dijo. "Lo voy a hacer. Sin embargo, hay más. . ."

"¿Más¿MÁS?" Ron preguntó. "¿Que esta haciendo este bastardo que hagas, Harry?"

Severus finalmente habló. "Aunque aprecio que defienda el honor de Harry, Sr. Weasely, le pido que deje de ponerme nombrotes, especialmente aquellos que no me aplican. Estoy bien seguro que mis padres estaban casados cuando nací." Con eso dicho, siguió comiendo.

Los tres jóvenes adultos estaban entados con diferentes grados de asombro y shock. Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendidos por el uso del primer nombre de Harry por parte de Snape, y. . . _aprecio que defiendas el honor de Harry_¿De donde diablos salió todo eso? El ojo izquierdo de Ron empezó a temblar de rabia, hasta que Hermione comenzó a frotar su pierna para calmarlo.

Harry finalmente rompió el silencio. "Bueno, chicos, ya ven . . . Yo. . . Severus y yo. . ." Su ojo vio que Snape seguía comiendo, y se puso incómodo.

"¿Porqué sigues llamándolo _Severus_?" Ron dijo, con furia escupiendo y su cara toda colorada.

"Bueno, hay una Buena razón para ello. . . además del echo de que será el padre de mi hijo. Es así. . . nosotros. . . nosotros, um, uh. . . ¿como puedo decirles esto? Verán. . ." Harry estaba inquieto, sin saber como lanzar la bomba y controlar el daño del que estaba seguro vendría en el mismo momento. De repente su cabeza le hizo acordarse de Snape. "¡¿Bueno, ayúdame aquí, no?!"

Los hombros del hombre comenzaron a sacudirse y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

"Oh¿apuesto que crees que esto es graciosos, verdad?" dijo Harry.

"Verte balbucear incoherentemente se ha vuelto recientemente en un pasatiempo favorito mío," dijo Severus, un tallarín deslizándose dentro de su boca. "Y ya que lo haces tanto y tan seguido." La lengua de Severus salió en busca de un poco de salsa que había quedado en el costado de su boca, causando que Harry tuviera que tragar tanta saliva.

_¡No puedo soportar más de esto! _"¿Y podrías dejar de COMER eso? Merlín. ."

"¿Qué sucede, Harry¿Estas un poco. . . incómodo?" Una ceja negra se elevó sugestivamente.

La cara de Harry casi se prende fuego, Ron se puso de pie y la boca de Hermione formó una pequeña 'O' mientras intentaba evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cara. ¿Con que se habían tropezado ella y Ron¿Será que Harry y Snape estaban teniendo un pequeño. . . affair? _No. Eso es ridículo. . . ¿Lo es?_

"¡¡NO LE HABLE A MI MEJOR AMIGO DE ESA MANERA¡¿Y QUE QUIZO DECIR CON ESO, QUE DIJO?!" Ron gruñó.

"¡Ron, Severus y yo nos vamos a casar!" Harry dijo apresuradamente, evitando las miradas de sus amigos.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca. Después de un rato de haberse quedado mirando a Harry con asombro, sus ojos se dieron, y Ron se desmayó, cayendo al suelo. Harry inmediatamente estaba a su lado, sacudiéndolo un poco y llamándole por su nombre. Severus se reía bajito.

Hermione se puso de pie, y puso sus manos sobre su abultado vientre. "Les juro. . . parece que el fuera el embarazado¡con todos los desmayos que ha tenido últimamente!" Sacó su varita pero Snape le dijo,

"Puede guardar su varita, Sra. Weasley. Creo que esta volviendo en sí. Y salvo que quieras quebrarle el cuello a tu amigo, Harry, sugiero que dejes de sacudirlo de esa manera."

Harry soltó a Ron, hacienda que su cabeza cayera al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

"¡OUCH! Harry . . . ¿Que diablos¿Donde estoy?" Ron preguntaba, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"En el suelo de mi living, tonto," Harry dijo afectuosamente, luego sonrió. "Te DESMAYASTE."

Ron sonrío tímidamente. "Oh, eso lo explica entonces. ¿Alguien me ayuda a levantarme?."

Hermione ayudó a su marido, revisándolo con la mirada cuidadosamente. Él se quedo de pie en el lugar, masajeando su cabeza y sonriendo como si Harry no le hubiese dado el shock de su vida. "Pareces estar de buen ánimo," le dijo ella lentamente, "después de lo que Harry acaba de decir."

"¿Decir¿Qué¿Que dijo Harry¿Es por eso que me desmayé?"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo en el grupo, seguido por mas risitas de Severus.

"Ron, Severus y yo nos vamos a casar, así podremos criar a este bebe juntos. ¡Y no te desmayes de nuevo!" le rogó nerviosamente Harry.

"¡¿. . . CASARSE¡¡¿QUÈ . . . HARRY ESTAS **LOCO**?!!"

"¡Ron, por favor!"

"Hermione, hazlo entrar en razón ahora mismo o yo . . ." dijo Ron, furiosamente, al borde de explotar. Ron esperaba confiado que su esposa hablara con Harry hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba equivocado, y lo demostró al girar su cabeza y mirar a su esposa con una mirada de furia.

En ves de inmediatamente comenzar a pelear con Harry, Hermione parecía estar considerando el asunto, mentalmente balanceando los pros y los contras de la decisión de Harry. Y esto no era lo que quería Ron que ella hiciera.

"¡¡HERMIONE¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! DILE AHORA MISMO…"

"¡Ron, por favor!" Hermione interrumpió. Se puso frente a un extremadamente nervioso Harry y un entretenido Severus Snape. "¿Pueden ustedes dos … disculparnos? Me gustaría hablar con Ron en privado."

"Er. . . claro, Hermione. Vamos, Severus, podemos comer en la cocina mientras ellos. . . hablan." Después de darle a Ron una última y desesperada mirada, suplicándole. Apuró a Severus a que entrara en la cocina donde el viejo hombre se sentó a la mesa y volvió con sus palitos.

"Siéntate y come," Snape ordenó, sus oscuros ojos seguían la figura de Harry mientras este caminaba por la cocina, "antes de que hagas un agujero en el suelo."

"¡No puedo comer en un momento como éste!" resopló Harry, levantando las manos en el aire. Sin importar sus propias palabras, se sentó junto a Severus a la mesa y tomó una de las cajas blancas. Usando un tenedor, enredó algunos tallarines, y comenzó a comer mientras su mente volvía a la conversación que habían tenido en el living. ¿Que podría estar Hermione discutiendo con Ron¿Será que ella aprueba¿O desaprueba?

"Te importa mucho la opinión de tus amigos," Severus le dijo.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, succionando un tallarín. "Bueno, _si_. No me digas que recién te has dado cuenta."

Severus le quedó viendo seriamente. "No te hagas el listo. Y no lo noté recién. Siempre lo supe. Sin embargo, descubrirás que si siempre buscas la aprobación de tus iguales, es muy posible que un día de decepcionen, en alguna forma."

Harry frunció la frente. "¿Estás diciendo que _no debería _consultarle a otros cuando debo tomar decisiones importantes en mi vida?"

"Tus decisiones son solo eso. Tuyas, y solo tuyas. El buscar alguna forma de aprobación de la gente que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en el tema es. . ."

"¿Es qué?" Harry preguntó quietamente.

"Potter, se que durante toda tu vida, oros han tomado las decisiones por ti. Dumbledore, Black y Lupin. . . incluso yo." Severus hizo una pausa para tomar aire. "Bueno, ya eres adulto, y uno pensaría _que preferirías_ tener pensamientos independientes."

"Si no tuviera pensamientos _independientes_, no te hubiera pedido que hicieras esto conmigo," Harry respondió, golpeando bruscamente la cajita sobre la mesa. "¡Y no se que te esta pasando para hacerte tan cínico con la gente y las relaciones, pero en serio, no me eches la culpa a mi! Y sobre lo que mis decisiones no tienen nada que ver con mis amigos y familia, estás equivocado…" Harry hizo una pausa, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. "Bien."

"¿Qué?" Severus sonrió. "Sabes que tengo razón."

"No, no la tienes," Harry respondió rápidamente. "Debo hablar con la gente importante en mi vida sobre las decisiones que puedan alterar mi vida, pero no debo dejarlo que me cambien mis decisiones si realmente quiero hacerlo. Y no lo he permitido."

". . . supongo que estás en lo cierto. Eres bastante cabeza dura."

"Lo sè." Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia los tallarines que estaba comiendo y volvió a atacarlos. "Hey¿porque salió todo esto?"

"¿Qué esto?"

"¡Lo del tallarín¡Lo hiciste a propósito!" le acusó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "¿Lo hiciste, verdad?"

Severus puso cara de inocente. "No sé de que me hablas."

"¡Si, claro!"

"Solo intentaba comer mi comida"

"Uh huh. ¿Y que fue eso con eso que dijiste antes¿Algo sobre mi honor?"

". . ."

"Ya veo. Te gusta provocarme."

"Últimamente, que tienes las reacciones más interesantes cuando te provocan," le dijo Snape, levantándose y dirigiéndose al refrigerador. "Es todo tu culpa. No tenías porque haberme arrastrado hasta aquí."

"Bueno, _perdona_, pero estamos entrando en un compromiso. Solo creí que querías estar envuelto en todo."

Severus le dio una dura mirada a Harry por encima de su hombro, para luego volver a poner su atención en el refrigerador.

"Hey¿que estas buscando?"

"Helado. ¿Tienes algo?"

Harry pestañeó. "¿Perdón?"

"Dije…"

"¡Sé lo que dijiste!" Harry se puso de pie y corrió a Severus a un lado. "Primero de todo, el helado estaría en el _freezer_," le dijo al viejo hombre, abriendo la parte superior de la refrigerador. "¡Y de hecho, tengo! Mmmm, _Neopolitan_." Sacó la caja mientras Severus invocaba dos cucharas y tazas para helado.

"¿Qué es éste _Napoleón_?" Snape preguntó sospechosamente. "Napoleón fue un hombre, no un helado."

Harry se río. "Dije _Neopolitan_, no Napoleón. Y es cuando vienen tres sabores en una misma caja. ¿Ves?" Levantó la tapa para mostrarle.

"Hmm. Porque lo llaman así…"

"No tengo idea."

Sin que los dos supieran, Hermione y Ron espiaban la cocina, intentando oír la conversación en la otra habitación. Ron estaba horrorizado- ¡¿como podía Harry actuar tan amigable con SNAPE?! Nada de esto tenía sentido. Le dio a su esposa una mirada que resumía sus pensamientos, pero ella solo le sonrió.

Hermione no se molesto en ocultar su sonrisa al entrar en la cocina interrumpiendo la pequeña escena de beatitud doméstica que Snape y Harry estaban creando. "Espero no estar. . . _interrumpiendo_," les dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Harry, quien estaba enterrando su cuchara en un sobre congelado helado, se sorprendió. Su repentino movimiento envió un poco de helado volando hasta el otro extreme de la habitación, casi golpeando a Severus en el medio del pecho, y hubiese sido si no fuera que se movió justo en el momento preciso.

"¡Umm . . . oops!" Harry rió. "Perdón Severus."

Snape miró a Harry y no dijo nada, y luego sacudió su varita al helado que ya se derretía en el suelo, haciéndolo desaparecer. Le sacó la caja de helado a Harry y comenzó a comer directo de ella, simplemente ignorando a la otra gente en la cocina.

"Así que, er. . . . ¿como se sienten ustedes dos con esto?" Harry preguntó nerviosamente.

Ron miró a su esposa. "Bueno, 'Mione cree que es una gran idea".

"¡Lo es! Mi principal argumento en contra de que Harry tuviera la operación era que el bebe no tendría dos padres que lo amaran," Hermione razonaba. "Pero si él y. . . _Severus_ se van a casar, y si eso es lo que Harry realmente _quiere…"_

El joven en cuestión comenzó a asentir con fuerza.

".. Entonces está bien. No veo razón porque no deban casarse. ¡Felicitaciones, Harry!" Los dos amigos compartieron un abrazo.

El ojo derecho de Ron empezó a temblar. "¡No puedo creer esto¡No puedo creerlo! Mi propia esposa¡en mi contra¡No puedo creer que te vas a casar con _Severus Snape_¡Ese grasoso, de mal genio, lame culo, pedòfilo!"

"¡Hey, cuida lo que dices!" Harry le gritó. Snape parecía estar en el borde de romperse su paciencia, su cara torcida de rabia. Que bueno que sus manos estaban ocupadas con el helado, o sino estarían rodeando su varita y. . . "¡¿Como te atreves a venir a _mi_ casa e insultar a mi futuro esposo?!"

"Bueno¡no le he dicho nada que no fuera verdad!" Ron retorció, levantando su nariz arrogantemente.

"¡Madura, Ron! No quiero pelear con mi mejor amigo. Además. . ." Harry miro a un costado y se encontró con los ojos de Snape. "No te estoy pidiendo _permiso_. ¡Voy a hacer esto te guste o no¡Solo creí que te gustaría estar al tanto, eso es todo!"

"Y _apreciamos el hecho de que sientas que es muy importante el hacernos saber estas cosas_," Hermione agregó rápidamente, viendo que iba a tener que ser la mediadora aquí, ya que todo lo que hacia Snape era enviarle miradas asesinas a Ron. "¿Verdad, Ron?"

"Er. . . claro. Lo que sea. ¿Mira, hombre, hay _algo_ que yo pueda hacer para cambiarte de idea?" Ron preguntó desesperado. "Solo no quiero que cometas un enorme error y termines arrepintiéndote después."

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero puedo cuidarme solo."

"Lo sé. Es solo que. . ." Ron suspiro en derrota. "Bueno. . . entonces supongo que debo felicitarte. Así que. . . ¿seré el padrino?"

_Y ahora un interludio breve. . ._

"Wow, Sirius, eso estuvo. . ."

"¿Sorprendentemente bello, Remus?"

"Bueno, si, pero. . ."

"¡¿No te estás arrepintiendo, verdad?!"

"¡NO¡POr supuesto que no! Tu. . . me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Bueno, por supuesto que lo he hecho! Te juro. . . ¡Esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido!"

"¡Ciertamente lo es! Aunque, eso talvez no diga mucho, considerando todas las _increíbles_ estúpidas ideas que has tenido en el pasar de los años. . ."

"¡Oi!" Remus recibió un golpe juguetón en la espalda. "¡Eso no fue lindo! Ahora date vuelta¡es mi turno de hacértelo!"

"¿Así que para que vinieron?" Harry preguntó, dándole a Ron una tasita con helado antes de devolverle la caja de helado a Severus. Los cuatros estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, aunque Snape se había alejado un poco de los otros.

Mientras Hermione felizmente seguía comiendo, Ron miró el helado fijamente como si fuera un cuenco de cucarachas. Le dio un escalofrió y le paso el helado a Hermione, quien contenta aceptó y paso el helado de Ron a su taza de helado. Como si él pudiera comer algo después de ver a Snape. La cuchara que Harry había usado, notó que era la misma que Severus había usado para comer, y no quería absolutamente ninguna saliva transfiriéndose hacia él. Además, le molestaba lo suficiente ya que Harry y su esposa la estaban usando en ese momento. . .

"Oh¡casi me olvido con esta excitación!" Hermione exclamó, con los ojos brillantes. "¡No vas a creer esto, Harry!"

"¿Qué¿Es algo sobre el bebe?"

"¡No¡Ron fue promovido!"

Harry sonrió. "Hey¡eso es grandioso¿Felicitaciones!"

Ron quedó colorado. "Si, bueno, solo para que sepas, Percy tuvo que ver en ello. ¡Lo sé!"

"Oh, y aquí estaba yo creyendo que tu realmente hacías un trabajo competente en el Ministerio," se burlaba Harry.

"¡Hay¡Ya estás sonando como Snape! Y ese es mi punto… No hago nada en el trabajo, así que o veo como…"

Hermione miró a su marido. "¡No deberías estar tan dispuesto a admitir algo como eso, Ronald Weasely! Talvez si trabajaras más, entonces no estarías aquí hablando y sintiendo pena por la bondad de tu hermano. Ron hizo un gesto y se alejo de su esposa.

Snape se reía maléficamente de Ron, obviamente disfrutando su incomodidad. _¡Se lo merece!_

"¿A que te refieres con, bondad?" preguntó Harry después de tragar una gran cuchara de helado.

"Apuesto a que Percy estuvo pensando en los gastos extras que tendremos después de que el bebe llegue, así que probablemente recomendó a Ron para la promoción _y el gran aumento de salario_, así podremos manejar todo. Aunque no sé porque hizo eso por el hermano que lo molesto por ser el Prefecto Perfecto."

"Hey¡no era solo yo¡Los mellizos lo hacían también!"

"_De todas formas_, Harry, queríamos invitarte a la celebración, será una cena mañana por la noche en nuestra casa," Hermione dijo excitadamente. "_¡Todo estarán ahí_! Incluso Bill y Charlie."

"¿En serio? Será lindo ver a todos reunidos de nuevo. Seguro¡Estaré ahí¿A qué hora?"

"Siete. ¡Y no llegues tarde, Harry! Enviaré una lechuza para recordarte algunas horas antes de que empecemos."

"¡Te juro, Hermione, cada día suenas más y más como la madre de Ron!" Harry rió. "Además, no creo que necesites tomarte tanta molestia."

"Tiene razón, Sra. Weasley. No necesita enviar una lechuza."

Todos giraron para mirar a Severus con sorpresa.

"¿Er. . . ella no?" preguntó Harry.

"No. Me aseguraré de que lleguemos a tiempo."

"Um, _¿lleguemos_?"

"¿Estoy invitado, verdad, Sra. Weasley?" Snape preguntó suavemente.

"¡P-por supuesto¡Cuantos más seamos, mejor!"

Harry miró a Snape con sospechas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¡_Creí que Severus no se acercaría a una manada de Weasleys aunque su vida dependiera de ello¡Debe tener planeado algo!_

"¡Oh, hombre, Harry, estro es _perfecto_!" gritó repentinamente Ron. Harry y Hermione se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "¡Excelente¡Esa será la perfecta oportunidad para decirle a mama y a los demás sobre tu y Snape!"

"Ron. . . ¿porque querrías que y hiciera eso?"

"_Porque eso quitaría la atención de mi_! Ya puedo verlo… Mamá estará arriba mió toda la noche, besándome y abrazándome, Papá estará palmeándome la espalda una y otra vez, los mellizos encontrarán alguna forma de aterrorizarme, Ginny, Bill y Charlie se burlaran de mi, y Percy. . . maldita sea, él estará en si mismo, la pequeña cucaracha.! Pero si tu les tiras tu bomba¡ni se acordarán que estoy ahí!"

Harry negó con su cabeza. "¿Cómo sabes que van a actuar así? Y yo creía que tu _querías_ algo de atención."

"Oh, bueno, lo quise¡en el pasado¡Pero no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo! Y fue así cuando Mione y yo les dijimos lo del bebe."

"Er . . . sí a Hermione no le importa. . ."

"¡Oh, vamos Harry¡Eso me evitara el trabajo de encontrar algo para distraerlos!"

X

X

* * *

15.11.2006


	27. PARTE 11a

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
(parte 'A')**

No Beteado.

* * *

X

X

"Sabes, realmente eres todo un personaje," Harry comentaba mientras tiraba las cajas vacías de comida china a la basura. Solo unos minutes antes, Hermione y Ron habían finalmente vuelto a casa, pero solo después de devorar la comida que Harry había comprado. Ahora Harry y Severus habían sido dejados para limpiar. A Harry no le importaba… aún estaba contento por haber recibido la aprobación de sus dos mejores amigos, y por eso estaba de muy buen humor.

"¿Lo soy?" Severus respondió y elevó una ceja. Se recostó en el mostrador y sorbía su te tranquilamente, secretamente admirando la forma en que los vaqueros (jeans) se ajustaban al trasero del joven. "¿Es mi culpa que sea tan fácil avergonzarte enfrente de tus amigos?"

Harry no respondió. "¿Que tienes planeado para la cena de Ron?" le pregunto, la sospecha se notaba en su voz. Aún estaba sorprendido que Severus se hubiese _ofrecido _a pasar la noche con un montón de niños Weasley y Sirius y Remus.

El Viejo hombre logro poner una cara de inocencia como la de un recién nacido. Cómo, Harry no tenía idea. "La Sra. Granger _dijo _que quería entretenerse. . ."

Harry se le quedó viendo. "Te refieres a La _Sra. Weasley_."

Severus sonrió. "Después de cinco años de darle clases a ese niño, y por lo que vi hoy. . . honestamente no puedo entender el _por qué_ ella se pudo hacer eso así misma."

"¡Severus! Te juro. . . cualquier cosa de esa clase en la fiesta de Ron y te patearé el culo hasta que lleguemos al Sábado," Harry le advirtió mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos a mano. "Va en serio."

"¿Hasta el Sábado? Tretas ociosas, Sr. Potter no le harán ningún bien," le ronroneó.

_Esa voz. . . _"¿Ociosas?" Harry se mofó, reprimiendo un escalofrió y diciéndose a sí mismo que debía mantenerse enfocado en el tema. "Los Weasley son prácticamente como mi familia, así que te conviene estar con tu mejor carácter. ¡_No_ más juegos con tallarines! Te lo estoy advirtiendo." Harry le lanzó un montón de agua enjabonada en dirección de Severus y se rió cuando le cayó en la cabeza al otro hombre. "¿El jabón esta tratando de decirte algo sobre tu cabello?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Oh, ¿te crees divertido?"

Con solo una Mirada malvada de Snape, burbujas con formas de Snitchs comenzaron a salir de la boca de Harry y a flotar a su alrededor. Soltó él un grito y se cubrió la boca con las manos. . . lo que causó que las burbujas salieran por sus orejas y otras más pequeñas por su nariz. Los ojos de Harry quedaron como platos y luego una Mirada asesina se formó en ellos.

Severus simplemente rió y dejó su taza de té en el mostrador antes de acercarse a Harry. Sostuvo las manos de Harry y las sacó de su boca para reemplazarlas con sus labios.

Las rodillas de Harry se le aflojaron de la sorpresa y la ternura del beso. Se incline hacia atrás un poco, pero descubrió que la otra mano de Severus estaba ahí para sujetarlo. Snape se acercó aún más y usó su lengua para pedir permiso en la boca de Harry; permiso que obtuvo inmediatamente. Las manos del Viejo hombre recorrieron el trasero de Harry, donde aferraron y apretaron. Gruñó suavemente, contento de encontrarlo tan bueno como él se lo había imaginado.

Harry estaba tan perdido en el beso que no notó que la mano libre de Severus se había metido dentro del agua enjabonada, encontrado un vaso y llena con dicha agua. Su atención retorno inmediatamente, cuando Severus dio rápidamente un paso atrás y el vaso lleno de agua con jabón fue volcado sobre la cabeza del joven. Harry dio un grito y salió tras Snape, quien había echo una rápida escapada de la cocina.

Ningún hombre notó que las burbujas en forma de Snitch que aún flotaban en la habitación se tornaban en corazones con alas antes de estallar en brillante polvo rojo y rosado.

xOxOx

"_¡Mira esto_! ¡Solo mira esto! Nunca más vamos a desaparecer así de nuevo, ¿me escuchas, Sirius?" Remus miraba a la pirámide de pergaminos que descansaba desordenada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con miedo de respirar muy fuerte y los pergaminos se derrumbaran al suelo por el ruido.

Toda la casa era un desastre. Evidentemente, sin nadie para recibir las cartas, muchas lechuzas se tomaron la decisión de volar alrededor de la casa buscando algún humano o tomar residencia temporaria en la habitación que se le diera la gana. Cualquiera fue la opción que eligieran, el final resultaba en desechos de lechuza y plumas por todas partes.

"¡Yuu! ¡Yuu!" Sirius echaba algunas aves que aún no querían irse. "Encontré una carta de Harry. La versión limpia decía básicamente 'contáctenme cuando lean esto o _sino…_.' Y una de Ron. ¡Estamos invitados a una fiesta!"

"Grandioso," dijo Remus. "Contactemos a Harry antes de que descubramos lo que significa 'sino…'."

Ambos fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron frente a la estufa. Un minuto después vieron la cabeza de Harry entre las llamas, y lucía menos que feliz.

"¡Oh! Ahh, Harry, ¿es un mal momento?" Remus preguntó preocupado.

La cara de Harry se alegro instantáneamente. "¡Remus! ¡Sirius! ¿Donde mierda han estado?"

"Solo tomamos. . . unas repentinas vacaciones," dijo Sirius rápidamente, riendo maléficamente. "Te contaremos todo más tarde."

"Más les vale. Fue muy irresponsable de ustedes dos irse sin decir nada, ya saben," Harry los rezongaba suavemente. "Estaba preocupado."

"Perdona Harry," respondió Remus, viendo verdadera preocupación en la cara de Harry. Había sido algo malo lo que hicieron, el huir de esa forma sin decirle nada a nadie, especialmente ahora que parecía que los problemas volvían a surgir.

"¿Que te ha sucedido?" Sirius preguntó. "Pareces todo mojado."

Harry rió, alegría remplazaba su preocupación. "Oh. . . oh, si. Ese fue Severus, comportándose como un niño, eso es todo." Viendo que Sirius se estaba enojando, y estaba a punto de preguntarle por Snape, trató de cambiar el tema. "Han vuelto a tiempo para la fiesta de Hermione y Ron. ¿Van a ir?"

"Claro, estaremos ahí," dijo Remus.

"Bien, porque. . ." Harry parecía un poco nervios. "Porque estaré hacienda un anuncio muy importante ahí, y quiero decirlo solo una vez."

Remus y Sirius se miraron, y pensaron lo mismo. "Debe ser sobre el bebe," Remus susurró. Sirius asintió.

"¿Que están susurrando ahí?"

"Oh, nada. Sirius y yo también tenemos algo que decir."

". . . uh, OK." Ahora Harry estaba insanamente curioso sobre lo que la pareja iría que revelar la noche siguiente. ¿Talvez alguna aclaración del porque se desvanecieron sin decirle nada a nadie? "Así que. . . los veré más tarde, entonces."

"Por supuesto." Una vez que Harry se había ido, Remus se recostó en el suelo mirando al techo y suspiró, su mente preocupada con Harry y sus planes de bebes. "Así que Harry lo ha hecho. Snape le va a dejar tener el bebe. Yo estaba tan seguro. . ." Miro a Sirius, quien tenía una extraña apariencia en su rostro. Su boca temblaba un poco, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo. "Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada."

". . . bueno. . ." fue todo lo que Sirius logró decir mientras intentaba mantener una cara seria.

Remus lo miro con sospechas. "¿Estás bien con todo esto?"

"¡NO!"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿que vas a hacer? No voy a dejar que arruines la fiesta de Ron por pelar con Harry, así que tendrás que esperar y hablar con el en privado. Espero que te comportes lo mejor posible… _¿Que te sucede?" _Remus le preguntó a Sirius que había comenzado a reírse.

"me rió porque. . ."

"_¿Por qué_?"

". . . porque sino, ¡tendré que gritar!"

xOxOx

X

X

* * *

15.11.2006


	28. PARTE 11b

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
(parte 'B')**

No Beteado.

* * *

X

X

Cuando Harry ya se había secado y sentía que había reprimido lo suficiente a Severus por su inmadura broma, salió al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas compras, para desmayo del viejo hombre. Snape hubiese retornado a sus calabozos y dejar al joven a su suerte si no fuera por dos cosas— la obvia, ser un imán para los Mortifagos que renacían y podían atacar en un futuro cercano, y la otra. . .

"Me gusta lo que has hecho en el ligar, pero definitivamente creo que el lugar necesita un toque más a lo Harry," Harry decía alegremente, riéndose internamente a la cara de horrorizado que tenía Severus en ese momento.

. . . y la otra era que él no le permitiría a Harry comprar algo ostentoso para poner en su casa.

_¿Una casa juntos_?

Talvez. . . pero el solo pensar en esa posibilidad hacía que le doliera el corazón. Lo consideraría eso un poco más tarde.

"Si le llamas a lo que le hiciste a tu apartamento el 'toque Harry,' entonces creo que puedo vivir sin él, muchas gracias," dijo Snape.

Así que a pesar de su deseo de volver a casa, Severus acompañó al joven. El sol estaba ocultándose y los vendedores del Callejón comenzaba a encender las luces de sus tiendas, pero sin importar la avanzada hora, las calles estaban llenas de compradores. Severus estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta— con tanta gente alrededor, uno nunca será demasiado cuidadoso.

Harry pinchó en el lado débil de Severus y sonrió al ver la cara de Snape contorsionarse al reprimir una sorpresiva risa. "Vamos ahí," le dijo, apuntando a una de las tiendas.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Severus vio las luces en Gringotts encenderse, y con ellas, una idea se formó en su cabeza. Una esquina de su boca se elevo y se dio vuelta hacia el banco. "Primero vamos a Gringotts."

"Oh, no te preocupes, yo tengo diner..."

"_Tengo algo que hacer_. Vamos."

Curioso, Harry le siguió hasta el banco sin decir otra palabra. ¿Será que tendrá la oportunidad de ver la bóveda de Severus? ¿Aquella que contiene suficientes riquezas para competir con la de los Malfoy?

"Necesito ir a mi bóveda, por favor," Severus sacó una llave.

El duende la examinó, cuidadosamente y asintió. "Por aquí."

Esta vez, cuando Harry se movió para seguirlo, Severus se negó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Te quedas aquí."

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¡Pero insististe tanto en venir al Callejón Diagon conmigo! Yo…"

"Ah, ahí está el Sr. Weasley. Supongo que él podrá vigilarte."

Harry miró hacia atrás y así era, Bill Weasley se le acercaba. "¡Bill! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?"

"Demasiado," el pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa, dándole un abrazo a Harry. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, Severus quería venir por algo… ¿a donde se fue?" Harry se dio vuelta para encontrar que el maestro de pociones ya se había ido sin él. "¡Maldición! ¡Furtivo Bastardo!"

Bill movía su cabeza en negación. "He estado oyendo un montón sobre tu y Snape últimamente. . . la mayor parte espero que no sea verdad."

Harry se puso a la defensiva. "Me gusta Severus. No es tan malo."

Una espesa ceja se elevo. "¿No tan malo? ¿Te has escuchado?"

"No entiendes. Nadie lo hace," Harry respondía suavemente, mirando al suelo.

"¿Entender qué? ¿Esta infatuación que tienes con Snape?"

"¡Nada sobre mi!"

Bill hizo una mueca de dolor, consciente de que el joven estaba cerca de hervir de rabia o terminar en lágrimas, ninguna de las dos opciones quería presenciar. Había oído sobre el famoso carácter de Harry muchas veces, y la gente que llora lo pone nervios. "¡Okay, lo siento!" se apresuró a decir, dándole golpecito en la espalda a Harry. "Quise decir, si é les lo que quieres. . . aunque no puedo imaginarme porqué lo quieres, entonces _supongo_. . ." Bill le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo, er, no le digas a mi madre que dije eso."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, no lo mencionaré, lo prometo. Así que. . . ¿te veré mañana por la noche en la fiesta?"

"Por supuesto. Yo no me perdería la oportunidad de ver al pequeño Ron retorcerse."

"Yo tampoco." Harry miró alrededor, y luego a su reloj. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Severus _en su bóveda_? "Dile, cuando Severus salga, dile que vaya a aquella tienda. Él sabrá."

"Claro. Hasta mañana."

Bill miraba como Harry se alejaba. ¿Por qué él tenia la sensación de que había mucho más de lo que se veía sucediendo?

xOxOx

"Así que asumo, por el sonido de tu vos, que las cosas no han ido tan bien con Draco," Harry decía simpáticamente mientras encantaba a su celular para que flotara cerca de su oído. Hacer compras, descubrió, era mucho más fácil con ambas manos libres, especialmente cuando todos competían por conseguir la mejor mercadería antes de que desapareciera.

"No," Oliver lloriqueaba del otro lado de la línea. "_Aparentemente_, he hecho algo mal según él, y _aparentemente_ es algo que tiene que ver contigo."

"Maldición, ¿todo siempre es conmigo?" Harry atrapó el último bulto de lujosas sábanas de seda de un rojo sangre, de debajo de la nariz de una vieja bruja que los estaba mirando. Él le dio una sonrisa de disculpas. Ella solo se le quedó viendo. "¿Qué es lo que él dijo?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Quiero decir, no es que le haya dicho que quería que tu te nos uniera en la cama o algo así."

Harry se puso Colorado y se escondió detrás de unos tapices flotantes. "¡Merlín, Oliver, espero que no!" Mientras un grupo de sonrientes brujas jóvenes se acercaban, mirándolo junto a los tapices, él rápidamente se alejó de ahí, saliendo por encima de un estante de jarrones.

"¿Dónde estás? Está muy bajo. . ."

"En el Callejón Diagon, consiguiendo algunas cosas para alegrar el sitio de Severus un poco. . ." ¡_Opps!_ "Er . . . um, ¿olvida que acabo de decirte eso, okay?"

". . . espera. . . mierda, estás viviendo con ese bastardo?" Oliver preguntó.

"Ah, bueno. . ."

"Voy a tomar eso como un si. Harry . . ."

"No hablemos de mi. Hablemos de ti y como lo arruinaste con Draco," Harry le recordó a Oliver en una dulce (pero falsa) voz.

Oliver maldijo. "¿Que tan en serio van? No me digas que estás durmiendo con él."

"Oliver, no puedes decirme que hacer," Harry le dijo enojadamente. Dejó las sábanas sobre una pila de libros. "Estoy cansado de que todos me digan que debo hacer, de que no puedo hacer esto, o aquello, y… ¡hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Harry miraba sin poder hacer nada como la anciana de antes le quitaba las sábanas y corría escondiéndose entre la multitud.

Harry estaba listo para empezar a enfurecerse de nuevo cuando alguien surgió detrás de él y le sacó el teléfono del aire. Él giró, listo para pelear, pero en cambio se sorprendió. "Oh, Severus . . ."

El hombre le miró y puso el teléfono en su oído. "Escuche, Sr. Wood. Soporte bastante de usted en Hogwarts y no aprecio la forma en que ustedes continúan interfiriendo en mis asuntos/aventuras personales…"

_(NOTA: aquí vendría un juego de palabras que en español no se puede reproducir. Pero lo explicaré. Cuando Severus dice "asuntos personales", asuntos en ingles es **Affair**, pero esa palabra también se usa para decir "aventura" del estilo amoroso, algo que es por una noche y listo, si te he visto no me acuerdo, se entiende?. Por lo que Oliver mal interpreta lo que Severus le está diciendo._

"¡¿AVENTURA?!" Oliver gritó, instantáneamente mal entendiendo la palabra.

Severus sonrió. Si este tonto niño era lo suficientemente tonto para sacar la palabra de su contexto, ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? "Si, _aventura_," ronroneó. Junto a él, Harry quedó boca abierta, un escalofrió recorría su espalda. _Esa_ que le gustaría que Severus usara más seguido. . .

"Ahora quiero que dejes a Harry tranquilo, ¡y te metas en tus malditos asuntos!" Con una sacudida de la varita, el teléfono desapareció.

"¡Oi! Pague bastante dinero por eso, sabes," Harry dijo enojado. Aún estaba medio alterado por Bill y Oliver que lo trataron como a un niño, y ciertamente no tenía animo de nada.

Severus se dio cuenta de esto, para sorpresa de ambos, puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry, un toque gentil y breve. "Volverá en unas horas," le aseguró al joven. "¿Has encontrado algo?"

Esta repentina e inesperada muestra de afecto asombró a Harry. Él puso su propia mano en el mismo lugar que había puesto Severus la suya. "No. . . una vieja me robo de debajo de mis propias narices, las más lujuriosas sábanas que jamás haya visto. . ." Harry dijo deprimido.

"Pobrecito," Severus murmuró sarcásticamente. "Vamos, vámonos a casa."

Harry sonrió, dándose cuenta de que 'casa', ahora era con Severus. La idea le alegraba y asustaba a la vez. No tenía ilusiones sobre la vida doméstica con Severus Snape,… no iba a ser un paseo en le parque de ninguna manera, pero finalmente tendría una familia propia. . . cualquier problema valía la pena.

"Si, vámonos a casa."

X

X

* * *

15.11.2006


	29. PARTE 11c

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
(parte 'C')**

No Beteado.

**_AlmaRosaNS:_** sigo con_ los capítulos tan cortitos… pero es que se termina la historia y quiero ver si puedo subir todo hoy... traduzco unas mil y algo de palabras y las voy subiendo… ya casi termino…. El Viernes o Lunes seguimos con Gracias Lord…. Si Sailor quiere…:) si no me hace huelga… _

* * *

X 

X

Oliver miraba extrañado al teléfono cuando la señal quedo muerta. "Mierda," murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Harry se estaba metiendo en un mundo de problemas al envolverse con un ex Mortifago, y parecía que él no podía hacer nada para evita que arruinara su vida.

"_Mierda_," volvió a decir, esta vez con más pasión.

_Además estaba todo este asunto con_ Draco que tenía que arreglar. ¿Que había él hecho que lo había molestado tanto? Lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con pocas pistas dadas por el rubio en persona (solo que era algo que tenía que ver con Harry)¿Cómo iba poder averiguar cual había sido su error y arreglarlo?

Iba a tener que encargarse del problema Draco primero. Cuanto más demore en tomar una resolución, peor se iba a poner todo.

Así que algunos minutes después se encontró de pie frente a la casa de Draco de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, esta vez mirando sus alrededores y quedo asombrado a como. . . bueno, _Muggle_ lucía todo. Una casa común echa de ladrillos en una ordinario barrio de casas construidas en estilos similares, un lindo auto deportivo en la entrada, plantas de apariencia normal. . .

_No era estilo Draco Malfoy_, pensó Oliver, acercándose a la puerta y golpeando. Paseaba su peso de un pie al otro nerviosamente mientras esperaba que alguien contestara su llamado.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? No tenía nada planeado, ni idea de lo que iba a decir cuando se encontrara cara a cara con el otro hombre. No podía permitir que todo sucediera como la última vez, o nunca lograría nada del otro hombre.

No, él tenía que acercársele gentilmente y con cuidado...

La puerta se abrió.

Oliver quedo de piedra. "¿Quien mierda eres?"

**xOxOx**

"En serio, Ron¡deberías haberme dicho que tu madre se convertía en una Nazi en estos asuntos!" Hermione siseaba a su esposo mientras ponían la mesa en preparación para la cena de esa noche. "Así no se lo hubiera pedido de ayuda."

Ron, aún mareado y enojado por haber sido sacado del sillón pacífico letargo sólo minutos antes de que su madre, comenzara. "¿Y donde estabas tu cuando planeamos nuestra boda? Oh, espera¡estabas con ella! Supongo que no lo sabes."

Hermione colocó el último plato al final de la mesa con un suspiro. "Sabes, no estoy segura de como me siento de ser esclavizada en mi propia casa. La fiesta no es para nosotros, y ella ya nos tiene sirviendo como esclavos, limpiando el lugar y todo. ¿Puedes hacer algo?"

Ron le dio una Mirada incrédula mientas ponía un montón de rosas que había conjurado dentro de un jarrón de cristal. "¿Porqué ella iba a escuchar algo que yo tuviera que decir? Aunque, técnicamente, yo no debería levantar un dedo por esta fiesta ya que es dada en mi honor."

"_Tu_, Ronald Weasley, deberías dar esta fiesta en honor de tu hermano," Molly le decía al entrar en la habitación con su varita en la mano. Miro la preparación de la mesa y les dio un 'aceptable' con un movimiento de cabeza. "Bien. Hermione, querida, pusiste un plato extra en la mesa."

"Oh, no, Harry traerá. . ." Hermione cerró la boca, apretó los labios y miró a cualquier otro lado menos a Molly. Ron comenzó a reírse.

"¿A quien va a traer?" Molly preguntó.

Ron rió, ya ni intentaba ocultarlo. "A un invitado, mamá. Un muy. . . e_special_ invitado.

". . . oh. ¡Oh¿Es ese lindo jovencito, Oliver Wood? Es un jovencito tan maravilloso. Desearía que Harry lo tuviera en cuenta."

Hermione suspiró y le lanzó a su esposo un hechizo inofensivo, el que rápidamente esquivó para seguir riéndose. "¡Ron, te juro, uno de estos días le voy a decir a Harry que fuiste _tu_ el que empezó a esparcir ese rumor sobre él y Oliver!"

"¿Rumor¿Qué _rumor_?" respondió inocentemente. "Además, lo hacia por su propio bien. ¿Se suponía que debía enamorarse de él, okay?"

Molly estaba curiosa. "¿Entonces con quien es la cita?"

Hermione sonrió a la forma en que el 'invitado' se tornó en 'cita.' "Es una sorpresa." ¡Venganza por haberlos esclavizados! Ella miró a su esposo, y pudo ver, que estaba teniendo pensamientos similares. _Ron me debe estar contagiando. _

"Tendrá que esperar para ver."

**xOxOx**

La puerta se abrió.

Oliver quedo de piedra. "¿Quien mierda eres?"

Un alto y atractivo hombre, musculoso, rubio, pero _definitivamente NO era Draco,_ estaba de pie en la puerta. . . con solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Al principio Oliver estaba bastante enojado que Draco estuviera. . . _entreteniendo a otro hombre tan pronto después de su pelea, _pero cuanto más examinaba de cerca al extraño, más se daba cuenta Oliver de que podía ver un poquito de Draco en la cara del hombre. ¿Un pariente?

Oliver se relajó un poco. Si, un pariente. No… un novio.

"Y justo '¿Quién eres tu?" el extraño preguntó en un fuerte acento Francés.

"Yo. . . ah, vengo a ver a Draco. Soy un asociado de negocios," Oliver dijo.

El hombre parecía confundido, rascándose la cabeza. "Ah, okay. Entre, lo traeré."

Oliver entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miraba como el hombre Francés subía las escaleras y entraba en una habitación, dejándolo a solas, abajo.

Nuevamente, el interior del lugar era bastante normal, pesos de lustrada madera, muebles de estilo moderno, lo que Oliver encontró extraño, que en las paredes colgaban pinturas en donde todo estaba inmóvil. Exceptuando por el débil aroma de pociones con sus ingredientes hirviéndose que aún permanecía en el aire, todo lo demás era completamente ordinario—él jamás hubiese adivinado que un mago vivía ahí.

"Oh, eres tu," Draco dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, con sospecha reflejada en sus ojos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Quien era ese?" Oliver preguntó, tratando de no demostrar en su vos ninguna pizca de celos. "El Francés."

Draco giro los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Solo mi primo favorito al que me gusta cogérmelo cuando se me da la gana. _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_"

Oliver eligió ignorar la parte de la 'cogida', decidiendo que no era verdad y solo había sido dicho para molestarlo. O así esperaba. "Creo que deberíamos hablar. Realmente, en serio, no sé que hice mal esa noche. Lo siento, estaba un poco bebido."

"¿Y eso se supone que excusa lo que hiciste?" Draco pregunto enojado, sentándose al final de la escalera.

"Bueno, Yo… diablos¿te lastime o algo?" pregunto Oliver, verdaderamente perplejo.

Draco lo estudió por un momento antes de contestarle, "No físicamente, no."

"Oh. Bien."

Draco quedo con la mirada perdida.

Ahora Oliver estaba quedando enojado. ¿Porque él era el único aquí tratando de arreglar el problema? "¿me ayudarías aquí? Estoy tratando de saber que fue lo que hice mal así podré pedir disculpas¡maldición! Y te estoy diciendo la verdad, no recuerdo haber hecho nada mal esa noche!"

Aún seguía la misma mirada.

"Por las bolas de Merlín, que fue lo que hice¿gritar el nombre de Harry?"

El rostro de Draco lo dijo todo. Oliver palideció.

Bueno.

_Mierda._

**xOxOx**

El primer invitado llegó veinte minutes después de la hora enlistada en la invitación, Molly corrió hasta la puerta del frente y estaba ahí antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera levantarse del sofá, en el living donde estaba sentada junto a Ron y su padre.

Todo el día Molly había estado contemplando la identidad del misterioso invitado de Harry. Si no era Oliver, el supuesto novio de Harry¿entonces quién? Por supuesto que Ron, quien aparentemente no tenía nada que hacer con su día (podría haber estado en el trabajo _ganando_ su promoción, le aclaró ella), decidió que era una buena idea el molestarla con un poco de la información que ella deseaba. Ella le golpeó en la nuca cada vez que el iba a molestarla. Él solo se reía.

Molly ansiosa abrió la puerta, esperando que fuera Harry.

"Oh, solo eres tu," dijo ella decepcionada.

"Yyyy, también me agrada verte, mamá," dijo George con una sonrisa. "Puedo irme a casa, sabes, si no soy bienvenido. . ." Sonaba como si tuviera esperanzas de poder hacerlo.

Molly dio un exagerado suspiro y lo tironeó para dentro de la casa. "Oh¡entra!" Cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione se acercó para recibir al invitado. "Hola, George."

Ella dio un pequeño grito de asombro cuando el mellizo se le acercó y la abrazo, girándola. "¡Hermione¡Es sorprendente como logras lucir tan bella sin importar todos esos extra kilos que has ganado!" le dijo George dulcemente.

"¡Voy a….!"

Él comenzó a reírse mientras esquivaba el puño de Hermione.

"¿Oi, donde está Fred?" Ron preguntó al acercárseles.

"¿Fred¿_Fred?_ ¿Porqué siempre tengo que estar con _Fred?_" preguntaba George, sonando ofendido. "Qué, estamos acaso…"

"…unidos por la cadera, o algo así?" terminó de decir Fred al Aparatar dentro de la habitación. "Hola, querida familia. Bueno, George y yo, los más importantes invitados de esta noche, hemos llegado¡ahora la fiesta puede empezar¿Donde están todos los demás?"

Hermione les dio una Mirada de satisfacción. "Actualmente, ustedes dos son los primeros en llegar."

Los gemelos lucían heridos y devastados. Hermione y Ron se reían.

Molly apretó sus labios. "¡Vayan y siéntense con su padre, ustedes dos¡Yuuu!"

Los dos jóvenes adultos se fueron al living, dejando a Molly que atendiera la puerta.

Después de varios minutos, más y más Weasleys comenzaron a llegar… Bill y Charlie aparecieron juntos, Percy junto con su novia, luego Ginny seguida de Sirius y Remus.

Sin embargo, Harry y su invitado misterioso no aparecían.

"Digo que empecemos sin ellos," Fred le dijo al resto del grupo. "Me muero de hambre."

George asintió y le envió a su hermano una gesto de apoyo. "Probablemente está muy ocupado besuqueándose con Oliver Wood como para venir. Lo siento Ron, supongo que conseguirse un culito es mas importante que la amistad para él."

Justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta. Molly se puso de pie y estaba en la entrada en un instante. Ella podía oír las voces del otro lado antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡No puedo creer que llegamos una hora tarde! Le prometiste a Hermione que me traerías a tiempo…" Ese, ella podia decir, era Harry.

"Oh¿así que es mi culpa? Yo ciertamente creo que no." _Esa voz_. . . suave, sedosa, sarcástica. . . ¡ella conocía esa voz!

Molly abrió la puerta de un golpe y Harry, de entre toda la gente tenia a Severus Snape a su lado.

"¡Harry! Severus. . . que sorpresa," ella dijo, no sabiendo que decir al verlos juntos.

Ambos entraron, Harry parecía agitado, su cara rosada. Severus, sin embargo, parecía frío como siempre, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Mientras Molly tomaba sus capas, le dio a Harry una calurosa y maternal sonrisa, la que el devolvió. "Luces bien querido. Tu camisa es muy bonita. ¿Es nueva?"

Severus sonrió bastante fuerte, hacienda que la cara de Harry se pusiera aún más colorada. "Um, si, es nueva. Gracias. Lo siento tanto Sra. Weasley," Harry agregó apologéticamente. "Traté de llegar a tiempo, pero…"

"Esta bien," dijo Molly, evitando mirar a Severus a los ojos. "Vamos al comedor. Todos están listos para comer."

**xOxOx**

X

X

* * *

16.11.2006


	30. FINAL abandonada

**Baby, Oh Baby! **

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
(parte 'D')**

No Beteado.

_(Hay una parte donde habla Sirius que no la entendí, pero así es como está originalmente. O sea, entendí lo que decía, pero no se como va con la historia. Es entre Sirius y Percy…)_

* * *

X 

X

El grupo ocupó sus asientos y ansiosamente comenzaron a pasarse las bandejas y platos de humeante comida mientras comenzaban a conversar entre ellos. Harry, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Severus, estaba petrificado en la silla, conciente de las curiosas miradas que estaba recibiendo de los Weasleys. Repentinamente, comenzó a re-cuestionarse si era Buena idea revelar sus planes a ellos. . . ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse la reacción que tendrían.

Distraído, Harry pasaba cada plato lleno de comida que recibía, a Severus sin servirse nada para si, sin notar que su plato estaba aún vacío. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando Severus comenzó a ponerle comida de su propio plato al de Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero Harry no pudo leer los del otro hombre. No era sorpresa¿Cuando el pudo hacerlo?

Ron notó lo sucedido y sonrió. _Que lindos._ "¿Así que, amigo, te importaría decirnos porque tuvimos que desfallecer de hambre por una hora entera esperando a que llegaras?"

Harry se puso aún más Colorado y miró a su plato. Toda la mesa había quedado en silencio. "Bueno. . . verás. . . a Severus no le gustaba la camisa que yo quería ponerme."

"La camisa era horrible," Severus respondió con un serio rostro mientras sorbía su té.

"¡No era fea!" Harry insistió, mirando a todos en la mesa. "Era roja…"

"… y fea."

"Así que desvaneció todas mis camisas y tuve que ir a una tienda para comprarme una."

George sonrió. "Luce bien. Supongo que Snape la eligió. . . ya que no tienes ni idea de la moda."

Varios ocupantes de la mesa se rieron. Harry solo murmuraba bajito, claramente no contento con la situación. Los largos dedos de Severus se deslizaron sobre la mesa para cubrir los de Harry tranquilizantemente. El joven apenas puso mala cara.

Molly aclaró su garganta, mirando la pálida y delgada mano, cubriendo la de Harry, que en su opinión, permaneció ahí unos segundo más de lo apropiado. "Okay, ahora que eso está aclarado, comamos."

"¡Finalmente!" exclamaron los mellizos mientras se enterraban en sus platos, sobre cargados de comida.

El resto de la comida fue bastante pacífica. Severus estaba comportándose como nunca, tal como lo había instruido Harry, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Sirius le estaba dando y manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Arthur, Bill y Charlie sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio, pausando cada tanto para preguntarle a Harry si estaba bien.

_ASí que. . . es verdad que LE DIJE que se comportara bien¡pero prácticamente está siendo un ángel! _Harry frunció su frente y miró su plato. Severus debe estar tramando algo. . . ¿pero que será?

Cuando toda la comida había sido devorada y los platos quitados mágicamente de la mesa, Percy aclaró su garganta y golpeo el costado de su copa con su tenedor antes de ponerse de pie. Los mellizos comenzaron a hacerle caras, pero sus burlas fueron rápidamente terminadas por una simple Mirada de Molly.

"Ah, me gustaría decir algo si puedo," dijo Percy, mirando a su futura esposa. "Er, me gustaría agradecer a mi familia por ser tan comprensivos sobre mi. . . compromiso sorpresa. Tu también, Harry por. . ."

"¿Rescatarte del árbol?" Ron sugirió.

Percy quedó Colorado y Harry se rió. "Está bien. Cuando quieras."

Percy le dio una Mirada de agradecimiento y asintió.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Fred, solo para terminar con un tirón de oreja dado por su hermano. "Que manera de arruinar el momento," dijo George con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, me gustaría decir algo," Remus dijo vacilantemente.

Harry prestó atención. Casi se olvidaba que Remus y Sirius iban a hacer un anuncio. "¡Vamos!"

"Um, hace unos pocos días, Sirius y yo nos fuimos a las Bahamas. . ." Se detuvo y su rostro se tornó colorado.

Sirius pincho un costado de el brazo de Remus. "¡No trates de endulzarlo! Diles lo que hiciste."

"¡No necesitan saber esa parte!" Remus insistió frenéticamente.

Ahora todos estaban interesados, incluso Severus.

"Ohhhh¡dinos, Sirius!"

"Bien¡Remus, no me dejas opción. Yo les diré!" Sirius se puso frente a todos en la mesa, luciendo bastante escandaloso. "ASí que cuando fuimos a las Bahamas, y en la primera noche…"

"¡Sirius, _no!"_

"…me dejó completamente alcoholizado…"

"¡Sirius!" Remus rogaba mientras Severus gruñía, "¿Querré oír el resto de esto?"

"… y me engañó para escaparme con él!" Sirius concluyó diciendo con una sonrisa. Remus lucia avergonzado.

"¡SI!" Harry exclamó. "¡Vamos Remus!"

"Era la única forma," Remus respondió solemnemente. Todos excepto por Severus, quien solo giro sus ojos, rieron.

"No pareces molesto Sirius," Charlie remarcó.

"No lo estoy. Supongo que estaba temeroso, de nada. Me siento igual que antes de haberme casado." Sirius miró a Percy y dijo, "No tienes nada que temer, no te preocupes."

Ginny saltaba en su asiento. "Oh¡veamos el anillo!" Todas las mujeres se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor.

Sirius parecía tímido. "Um, verán. . ."

Remus elevó su mano e infantilmente le sacó la lengua a su esposo. "Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre venganza. . ."

La mesa quedó en silencio, y entonces Ginny comenzó a reírse. "¡¿Una bandita de goma?! _¡¿Ese es tu anillo_?!"

Cuando Remus lo confirmó, la habitación comenzó a reírse.

Severus estaba en el cielo. "Oh¡esto es invaluable, Black¿Una bandita elástica?"

"Cállate." Sirius mantenía su cabeza en alto. "No tenía nada más."

"¿Porque no lo transfiguraste?" preguntaba Arthur.

"Sirius estaba muy borracho," Remus simplemente dijo. "No podía realizar un hechizo aunque su vida dependiera de ello."

"¡No es mi culpa! Además, tu dijiste que era lindo," dijo Sirius. "Mañana te llevaré a la bóveda familiar en Gringotts y podrás elegir cualquier anillo que desees. Hay un montón ahí."

"Hablando de Gringotts. . ." Severus dijo repentinamente.

Harry miraba con curiosidad como Severus sacaba una cajita sueca de su bolsillo, la abría y la colocaba sobre la mesa frente a él. "_Dulce Merlín. . ."_ fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Severus lucía sumamente satisfecho. "Si vamos a casarnos, entonces lo haremos correctamente."

Le tomó un tiempo para que las palabras de Snape fueran registradas por el grupo, pero cuando así fue, el infierno se desató.

"¡Espera un minuto!" gritó Bill, Charlie y Percy a la ves, poniéndose de pie.

La cara de Sirius se tornó púrpura mientras decía, "¡¿U-u-ustedes dos van . . . A CASARSE?!"

Ahora todos hablaban a la vez, pidiéndole a Harry que explicara, maldiciendo a Snape. . . Ron, sin embargo, seguía sentado en su silla, disfrutando del espectáculo, y Hermione estaba quietamente sorbiendo su te. No importaba, pensó. Harry y Severus estaban bastante alejados mentalmente de la conmoción.

"Tu. . . ayer¿ayer fuiste a Gringotts por esto?" Harry lentamente sacó el anillo d la caja y se quedó observándolo, con grandes ojos.

"Santa Mierda," Ginny maldijo en voz alta. Sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver el anillo que Harry sostenía en su mano.

"Ah, si," murmuró Snape mientras en la mesa se tranquilizaban todos y miraban el anillo. "Un poco mejor que una banda elástica, no es Srita Weasley?"

"Un poquito," Harry aceptó. El anillo era de plata limpiada y pulida y en el habían res piedras preciosas… un gran diamante con dos pequeñas esmeraldas a su derecha e izquierda. "Hermoso. . ."

Mientras Harry se lo colocaba, Molly habló rápidamente. "Harry¿estas seguro sobre esto? Quiero decir, ustedes dos realmente no se conocen."

Harry hizo una pausa y levanto la vista. "Yo creo que si. Lo conozco desde que tengo once."

Arthur frunció el entrecejo en preocupación. "De seguro no te gustaba desde entonces."

Un fuerte gemido vino de un extremo de la mesa, llamándole la atención todos. "¡Esa obra!" Molly decía, luciendo horrorizada. "Oh¡así que era verdad!"

Harry había quedado confuso momentáneamente, pero cuando entendió, rió tan fuerte que no pudo dar una respuesta.

Severus miró a la pelirroja, _matriarca con su enrojecido rostro_, quien se hacia aire furiosamente con una servilleta. "Me siento insultado de que usted crea algo así de mí," dijo enojadamente. "Puedo asegurarle que nada inapropiado a ocurrido." Severus miró al sonriente joven a su lado. "Además," él empezó a decir altamente, "no había mucho que mirar en ese entonces."

Eso hizo que Harry se callara. "¡Oi!"

"¡Espera un minuto¿De que están hablando?" quiso saber Sirius con fuego en sus ojos.

Arthur puso una mano sobre el brazo de su esposa y negó con su cabeza para evitar que siguiera hablando y les contara a los otros sobre la obra. NO necesitamos incitar un alboroto. "Nada importante, te aseguro. Solo que Dumbledore sigue con sus viejas bromas de nuevo."

Molly aún miraba con sospechas. La relación de Harry y Snape no tenía sentido. "¿Entonces porqué¿Porque se van a casar?"

Harry elevo su vista, mirando a Severus, quien asintió suavemente. "bueno, Sra. Weasley, descubrimos que. . . bueno, que ambos queríamos algo similar. Um, bueno, así que decidimos tener un bebe juntos."

La mayoría de los miembros de la mesa estaban enmudecidos. Sirius estaba confundido. Harry se suponía tomaría el _material_ de Snape. . . y no verlo nunca más.

Entonces lo que Remus había dicho sobre su novia en Hogwarts se le vino a la mente. _Uh, oh. Severus no quiere alejarse del niño, así que Harry estaba forzado a vivir el resto de su vida con el grasoso bastardo para obtener lo que él quiere. ¿Maldición! Yo sabía que era una mala idea._

Karen habló vacilantemente, rompiendo el silencio. "Oh, Harry¡es maravilloso!" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Cuando entraste a nuestra oficina para hablar con Jackson, yo estaba más que curiosa de saber quien sería el otro padre. Que sorpresa, mi jefe quedará contento."

"¿Perdón?," Severus dijo, su vos en un tono bajo y llena de peligro. "¿Acaba de decir _Jackson_¿Como en Jackson _Edwards_?" preguntó.

"Um. . . si," la joven chilló.

"¿Por qué¿Que sucede¿Sabias de esto?" escupió Percy, mirando entre su fiancée, Harry y Severus.

"¿Jackson Edwards?" Hermione preguntó curiosamente. "Dime, Ron¿no recibimos una invitación de él para algo?" Ron asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Er, Severus." Harry dijo lentamente. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Ese bastardo," Severus murmuró bajo. Para hablar en voz alta más tarde, dirigiéndose al resto de la mesa. "Jackson Edwards es mi primo, quien a aparentemente creado una forma para que dos hombres puedan tener hijos, la prometida de Percy trabaja para él." Miro a Harry, con una luz intense y abrasadora. "No me habías dicho que él estaba envuelto en esto."

"Bueno¿como iba a saberlo? Su apellido no es Snape. . ." Harry pensó, luego maldijo. "Espera. . . ahora que pienso en ello, tiene una nariz torcida muy similar. . . pero yo creía que Sirius te la había hecho."

"¡¿A quien le importa?!" gruñó furiosamente Sirius. "Lo que me importa es, Harry, estando con Snape, un grasiento, delgado, esquelético hombre que tiene el doble de tu edad te hará feliz, y Snape, te vas a asegurar que así sea."

"Te lo aseguro, Black, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a tu ahijado," Severus dijo fríamente "No voy a lastimar al padre de mi hijo"

"Solo para que lo sepas," Harry agrego, "ninguno de ustedes me va a cambiar de idea, no importa cuanto griten o pateen. Tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi decisión."

"¡Bueno!" Ginny exclamó con un suspiro mientras se levantaba. "Que excitante noche a sido esta, pero, saben, ya es tarde y. . ."

"Oh, oh, si," dijo Molly, mirando a Harry y a Severus. "Son libres de irse, supongo."

"Genial. Me voy antes de que los hechizos y maldiciones comiencen," George dijo y se desvaneció con un fuerte POP. Fred le siguió.

Remus tomó el brazo de Sirius mientras se levantaban de la mesa, evitando que saltara y ahorcara a Snape con su propio pelo grasoso. "Ustedes dos," Sirius gruñó, "te conviene que estés en mi casa mañana por la mañana. Tendremos una _charla._"

"Er. . . okay. Esta bien," Harry dijo, suspirando de alivio cuando Remus guió a su enojado esposo hacia afuera. Luego giro hacia Molly, quien aún tenía una cara de preocupación. "Buenas Noch… "

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su sentencia. Severus lo sostuvo de la cintura y Aparató.

"¡Eso fue tan rudo!" Harry dijo dejando claro que lo desaprobaba, mientras entraban a los calabozos de Snape. "Bueno, supongo que da igual, porque fuiste lo más civilizado posible durante toda la noche"

"Así que¿Jackson es el doctor a cargo de esto?" Severus preguntaba.

"_Si._ ¿Hay algún problema?" Harry miraba al viejo hombre mientras este servía una copad e vino. "Espera¿no te arrepientes, verdad?"

"No," Severus le aseguró. "Jackson es. . . un buen hombre. Supongo que podemos convencerlo de que mantenga un buen nivel de confidencialidad."

"¿Confidencialidad¿Eso te preocupaba?"

"¡Sí! Con los Mortifagos de nuevo, ellos podrían usar ese niño. . ." Severus quedó en silencio, no queriendo pensar en ello.

"Oh. Si. Será una Buena idea mantener nuestros planes en secreto de familia."

Severus se sentó en el sillón y con una sacudida de su varita, un fuego comenzó en la estufa. Se quedo viendo las llamas, ocasionalmente bebiendo desde su vaso.

"Severus, Vámonos a la cama. Puedes preocuparte mañana cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a Sirius."

El viejo hombre gruñó y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa . Se dirigió al dormitorio, atrapando a Harry de la cintura en el camino, arrastrándolo hasta destino.

"Bueno, Sev, si estabas tan ansioso de llevarme a la cama, todo lo que tenias que haber hecho era decírmelo y… ¡umph!"

Un beso ardiente lo calló para el resto de la noche.

**x**

**x**

**Abandonada...**

**_Para aquellos que no recuerdan mi aviso unos capis atrás, el/la autor no la a continuado y dudo que lo haga…. aunque parece un buen final igual._**

_Pero si en un futuro llega a hacerlo, avísenme y la continuamos.. si quieren._

_Terminé!!!!...  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y pelearon un poquito conmigo..._

_Me voy a terminar "Gracias Lord Voldemort"_

X

X

* * *

16.11.2006


End file.
